Sword of the Soul
by XxStargazingXxXWitchxX
Summary: Karakura is far from your average town. A new girl moving in learns that the hard way, sprawling headlong into the war. Ghosts, Hollows, Shinigami... Just what does all of this have to do with her, anyways? [Undergoing intense re-vamp, sorry for any temporary inconsistencies!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :) I wrote this story mainly because I wanted to try my hand at a first-person POV, since it seems to be really interesting to write. Also, it's because I recently discovered the awesomeness that is BLEACH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

… **(cough) Anyways, please read and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism would be a great help! ^^**

***Edit: 12/26/12**

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

.

Every story begins somewhere, and I suppose that mine began waaaaaay back on my first day in Karakura.

I can still remember some of the random, mundane details, even now -how those deep forest-green trees lining the asphalt road blurred past so quickly, the thousands of leaves upon its branches catching and reflecting the bright sun. How they rustled together whenever there was a passing breeze, how those stunningly breathtaking multitudes of gleaming emeralds glinted, twirled...

... I never realized it back then, but _everything_ began on that day.

Everything.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Ch 1 : Unlucky<span>

"When are we getting there? I'm bored!"

High-pitched, annoying whining. I yawned.

_"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored!"_

... Correction: high-pitched, annoying _shrieking_.

"Patience is a virtue," I finally muttered, tearing my gaze away from the car window, away from the tall trees and dancing leaves. Beautiful moments never lasted very long... and the blessed silence that had lasted a record time of three seconds was abruptly broken by another ear-splitting caterwaul.

"_Mom! Dad!_ Tsuyu is being mean to me again!" The volume of my little half-sister's _irritating _voice turned up another notch, and I inwardly winced. I never even knew that this octave was even humanly _possible. _"Make her _stop!_"

"Yeah, yeah, she's always picking on us and dropping snide comments!" Great, the other one was joining in too.

Ugh. Cue incoming headache.

"Alright, that's enough!" My mother's voice somehow, _miraculously,_ managed to be heard over the clamor being raised by the two kids in the back of the car, "We don't need to start off in a bad mood when we're moving in to a new house! Nyoko, Seiji, settle down... and Tsuyu, be nicer to your younger siblings."

I sighed.

The two of them high-fived each other, and my little seven year old half-brother stuck his tongue out, pulling down an eyelid with one hand and making a face at me. Nyoko just giggled, her hazel eyes screwed shut in triumphant laughter.

Nyoko took after our mother, stringy light brown hair and all. The pink-flowered dress she'd gotten during her nine year old birthday party last month was getting crumpled as she squirmed in the back seat with Seiji, the two of them growing restless from the five hour drive.

(Truth be told, I was starting to feel a little restless, too.)

Seiji... how do I describe Seiji? He was almost a carbon copy of my stepfather, complete with the same short dark hair and glossy raven eyes. My mother loved to dote on her 'adorable little angels', which, in my personal opinion, wasn't exactly a bonus in regards to their 'high and mighty' attitude.

Then again, the two of them probably just disliked me because they picked it up from my stepfather. It was no secret in our family that he held a great deal of distaste toward me, mainly because I was... well, _wasn't_ your average teenager. I was different. Unusual.

... Okay, I'll be blunt. What were the words that he'd used to describe me, so long ago...?

Ah, yes.

I'm a _freak_.

The signs had always been there, even during my childhood. When I was small, I'd made a pillow self-destruct on its own. My mother had been absolutely terrified as a witness, watching the feathers fly everywhere all over the house...

I think that little episode was what had warranted me a trip to the doctor's office for the first time.

Long story short, I'd been diagnosed with a load of mental disabilities by the doctor, who also claimed that I was simultaneously suffering through depression from losing my father at such a young age. These factors, all combined and twisted together, were what had resulted in the strange symptom of psychokinesis... mixed with a dash of hallucinations. After all, what normal girl saw people with chains dangling from their chests, wandering down the streets?

He'd assured my mother that all this was only temporary, and I would be back to normal soon.

... I don't think I'd _ever_ been _normal_, but that doesn't really matter now, does it? I never 'recuperated', as the doctor so kindly put it.

I nearly gave my stepfather a heart attack back when he was still in the middle of dating my mom.

She'd invited him to our cramped apartment for dinner one night, _years_ ago, and had told me to be on my best behavior. As an innocent little six year-old at the time, I'd firmly wanted to make a good impression on the 'nice man taking care of mommy'.

... My perception of entertainment obviously differed from his, though, since he'd knocked over and spilled most of the food on the table when I started levitating spoons.

It had taken a whole lot of begging and explaining on my mother's part after he panicked and ran out the door, desperately trying to get him to calm down, to listen to her, to _please _not leave her alone.

I remember sitting numbly at the table, my mind shutting down and going into shock from the unadulterated disgust and fear I'd seen in his eyes.

Even as time passed, after he came back to finish dinner, and eventually married my mother... no matter how cleverly disguised and well-hidden it was nowadays, I could _always_ see those same emotions running through his eyes whenever he looked at me.

_Always. _

... That had been the first time my mother_ hit_ me, and it most certainly hadn't been the last, either. I think I'd finally realized at some point around then that I was losing my mother.

After my real father had left, she'd changed radically, turning into an entirely different person. I hadn't thought too much of it at first, as she'd always said that she was completely fine, and that we were better off without _him_. But looking back, maybe that was when something fragile inside her finally _snapped_.

Sometimes, I loathed my father for leaving us, but at other times, I just wished that he'd come back and let everything go back to what it was like before.

It was a fool's hope.

My mother had told me once before that I looked a lot like my biological father. The one that abandoned us and went somewhere 'dangerous'. I don't remember too much about him, just a few blurry details. She'd said that I had the same auburn hair as him, spiked a little in the same manner, and the same pale blue eyes -"Eyes that were like two chips of ice."

I brushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face, grimacing lightly when it just slid back to its former position.

"Guess I'll just have to grow it out..." I fiddled with the ends idly, trying to distract myself and move my mind onto other thoughts.

"Alright, gang, we're here!" My stepfather called out, drawing a cheer from my two half-siblings as he turned the corner. "Karakura at last! Whew, that was quite the long drive, wasn't it?"

It was a quaint little place, I suppose. The neighborhood seemed to be pretty nice and orderly, quiet and peaceful... dare I say, inviting and friendly? There was a sort of idyllic aura that the place was saturated with, which succeeded in bringing a good mood to my family.

"Our house should be around here somewhere." He drove the black car down one of the smaller streets branching onto the sides, "It's actually supposed to be next to a home-run clinic, so it shouldn't be too hard to find..."

"Ooh, it looks so nice around here!" Nyoko exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat, no longer able to repress her bubbling excitement. "Look! Look! All these houses look _much _better than the one we lived in before! I really, really like this place!"

"Hey, is that a park?" Seiji suddenly pressed his face to the car window, eyes shining with a flushed sort of longing, "Mom, dad, can we _please _go? They've got swings over there! We hardly see any of those! _Please_, pretty please?"

"Well, what do you think, Kaede?" My stepfather chuckled at the children's jubilant antics, "We're pretty early right now, since we got here before the moving truck. I think that we've got some time for a little impromptu family outing."

"Alright, then." My mother smiled at him adoringly, going along with his words, "I suppose we do deserve a break, don't we?"

"Yay!" The two hyper kids high-fived each other, bouncing and laughing together.

... I didn't belong in this picture. Never did, never will. As excited chatter began building in the car again as my stepfather turned the steering wheel and began heading towards the park Seiji had pointed out earlier, I focused on looking out the window at the street signs again, blotting out the uncomfortable sensation rising in my chest.

There was no place in a perfect family for a _freak_.

"Hey, um..." I bit my lip slightly, tugging down the corner of the white T-shirt I was wearing, with one hand. This shirt, the one with swirling red patterns reminiscent of flower petals, was one my mother had worn in her teenage years. I didn't like using my stepfather's money.

I coughed a little, trying to get my family's attention, "I'll go take a look around town or something while you guys go to the park, alright?"

At that suggestion, my mother turned around in her seat to fix me with a tentatively worried look. "Are you sure? We don't get many opportunities to be together like this..."

I don't blame her for trying to incorporate me into the family, but all of her plans had ended up just making things awkward for the entire family instead, me included... sometimes lasting for days on an end.

"If she wants to explore Karakura, I think we should let her." My stepfather suddenly said, adding in his input. "She's a big girl now, right? All high school kids need some independence from their parents."

Obviously, he didn't want me to be there, either. He didn't want a _freak_ to be a part of his ideal life.

My psychokinesis hadn't faded over the years like the doctor claimed it would -if anything, it had gotten _stronger_. I had a sneaking suspicion that my stepfather knew I constantly experimented with my psychokinesis, but that subject was considered taboo in this household.

Besides, he didn't want his kids to become aware of the family freak's _freakiness_.

"You can head home without me when you're done, I can ask around for directions." I mumbled as I climbed out of the car, my stepfather having already pulled over to the curb as soon as the suggestion had left my mouth, ".. See y'all later."

The summer heat was cooling down rapidly in the evening, and I was hit with a particularly chilly breeze as soon as I stepped out onto the sidewalk. Maybe those black denim shorts weren't a good idea, after all... but then again, it wasn't like I had much choice for my clothes in the first place, anyways.

"So... where to?"

I began walking aimlessly down the road I'd been dropped off at, my eyes flickering over the new, unfamiliar surroundings that I would have to associate with 'home' from now on. There wasn't anything particular I had in mind to do, really, I just wanted to get away from my family while they were having their precious 'bonding time'.

There were lots of people up and about despite the hours growing late, children running around in the streets, little girls playing hopscotch, groups of boys huddled together playing marbles... Their parents were gathered together a little ways off to the side, chatting amicably with each other as they watched over their kids affectionately.

The irony of this is just killing me.

_"RUN!"_

My head snapped up at the sudden scream, eyes tracking the small boy tearing around the end of the street, a panicked look deeply etched into his face. Feet pounding hard against the ground, he sprinted toward the heartwarming families, who-... didn't seem to have heard him...?

I frowned a little in confusion, until I noticed the pain protruding from his chest. But... usually, the hallucinations just meandered around the streets, so why was this one-

"RUN! It's coming!" There were tears leaking from the corners of the boy's eyes as he yelled desperately, but everyone remained oblivious to his shouts.

I'm not sure what made me walk up to him. A whim? An instinct? I'm not sure what made me respond at _all_, but... my hallucinations had never done this before. And even though I knew that this was all just a hallucination, just another trick my already messed up mind was playing on me, it just seemed so... so _real_. It was so real that I _couldn't_ just ignore it like all those times I'd done in the past, and this one was just a _kid_, and... and...

Running the risk of making myself into the new laughingstock of the town, I began talking to my hallucination.

After all, I was already a freak. Things couldn't get any worse, could they?

"Calm down, kid." I offered the boy what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "I don't think they can hear you now, so..."

The young boy was panting heavily, sobs wracking his body... but none of his actions could mask the look of utmost terror carved into his body. If anything, they were _highlighting_ that pure fear.

"Hey, um... why don't you tell me what's going on?" I knelt down to his height. Thank goodness no one seemed to have noticed what I was doing yet... maybe I should just-

"It-it-it-it's c-c-coming!" He wailed, bursting into a fresh round of tears.

Startled that I actually got a _response_ from talking to a _hallucination_, I almost didn't catch the words he said.

"W-What's coming?"

At that exact moment, a distorted, piercing shriek tore through the air. The boy froze, with that proverbial 'deer-in-the-headlights look' plastered on his face, and took off running again... this time _away_ from the happy group.

"O-Oi, wait!" I chased after him, almost an automatic reaction. I admit, I probably wasn't thinking straight... but right now, I was entertaining the possibility that _maybe_ these people with chains _weren't_ just hallucinations, maybe I _wasn't_ a crazy, mental teenager, and maybe, maybe...

"What are you running from?" I questioned, catching up to him. Thank goodness he wasn't running too fast (for me, at least), since I probably would've gotten completely lost in this strange new neighborhood.

"M-m-monster!"

I froze when I suddenly heard heavy, thudding sounds behind us, right as the barely coherent word left his mouth. When those sounds were gradually becoming _louder_ instead of fading away, I finally managed to get my limbs moving again after the boy, as the giant whatever-it-was came steadily closer, closer, closer...

"Is it actually_ following_ you?" I asked the little boy incredulously.

"M-monster!"

As another roar split the air, I decided against my better judgment to glance behind us... and nearly tripped over my own two feet. Barely keeping my balance and somehow still managing to stumble forwards, for the first time during the entire run -no, _chase-_ tinges of panic registered in my mind, and my pulse began beating dangerously fast.

'Monster' didn't even _begin_ to describe the atrocious beast pursuing us. There was a creepy white mask over its face, filled with strange red markings, and the entire hue of its body was a dark shade of amber. The titanic thing resembled a crude mimicry of an ape of some sort in the aspect of its arm, but no ape was as tall as a _building_, right? I certainly hope not. But the strangest part about its appearance was a giant hole through its stomach. Like, literally, a_ hole._ You could even see what was on the other side through it, for crying out loud!

Every time it took a step, the ground shook and the pavement beneath its foot _cracked_, leaving a sizable crater smoking in the middle of the street.

"_What is that thing?_" I almost screamed at the poor boy. Instinctively, I knew that if _that_ thing caught us, we were as good as dead.

"MONSTER!"

"Gee, what happened to your vocabulary?" I muttered sarcastically, desperately trying to ignore the alarming trepidation crawling over me.

The monster was gaining on us quite rapidly, and we were _running out of places to hide_.

"No way! A dead end?" My jaw dropped. We'd come to a screeching stop in an alleyway, where there was only a dumpster. There was nowhere to run... "Kid, don't you _live _here?"

The boy was full-out crying now, and I sighed. There was no point, really. He'd probably been so scared that he didn't even think about where he was going. And, somehow, I had gotten caught up in this mess. Did I have a gift for getting into difficult situations or something?

... This isn't funny. This _isn't funny_.

It's terrifying.

The monster roared again, its bulky form blocking the only way out from the alleyway. It advanced on us slowly, as if it knew that the chase was finally over, and its prey was trapped.

_Think, think, think! Aaaaaaaagh, I'm too young to die!_

I quickly scanned the alley for something that could help us, _anything._ A piece of string, some chewed-up gum, and a banana that had been here for who knows how long... oh gods, there was nothing useful here!

... But what had I been expecting, anyways? After all, there was just a dumpster crammed in at the end of the alley, it was obvious that people would only throw unwanted, useless garbage here... what in the _world_ could we do with a dump-

_Actually... that just might be it. Gods, I am __**such**__ an __**idiot**__._

I gave myself the equivalent of a mental kick and prepared myself to be ready to take drastic measures. Desperate times called for desperate actions and all that crap.

"Kid, don't move. I don't want to hurt you by accident." Closing my eyes, I began concentrating, _hard_, trying to draw up the euphoric sensation I felt whenever I let a mirror shatter itself, whenever I made the hands of a clock turn on its own...

This was much more difficult than usual, considering the fact that I was almost hyperventilating by now. Besides, I usually only made pencils dance around for fun, and considering how _massive_ the towering dumpster was...

A trickle of sweat rolled down the side of my face as the monster moved in on us.

_Move._

One second, two seconds. The monster roared, and the kid screamed.

_Move!_

Three seconds, four seconds. Why wasn't anything happening? Why was my _freakishness _failing me the one moment I really _needed_ it? The monster was way too close now, bearing down on the kid who'd resorted to hiding behind me, and I had a feeling that it was going to target _me_ too, and if nothing happened NOW, then we were going to-

_MOVE!_

I screamed, and a miracle happened.

The giant dumpster _flew_ into the air,_ ricocheting_ off the side of the wall first before it _shot_ the monster at an_ insane_ speed, smashing into it face-on, and _knocking it over_.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a nauseating wave of dizziness, sucking in quick shallow breaths as I struggled to re-orient myself. It had been so long since I'd last experienced any type of backlash to using psychokinesis...

"D-did you g-get it, miss?" The little boy was stuttering, wide-eyed.

Truth be told, I was feeling something along the same lines as him...

"Dunno..." Using the grimy wall as a crutch, we tiptoed out of the alley to look at the... the apparently downed monster. I couldn't discern anything though, as the entire dump was _sitting_ on its head. A roughed-up teddy bear was precariously balanced on top of the mound, which, under any other circumstances, would've made for a rather comedic sight.

Taking another tentative step forward, slow, cautious, _daring_ myself to hope optimistically for the first time in ages…

"Wow. What happened here?"

Both of us jumped -I never even _noticed_ their arrival, never noticed the other person who sneaked up on us- before you ask,_ no_, I did _not _let out a squeak several octaves higher than my usual voice!

My eyes found a guy around my age standing there behind us -how did he even get there?- with a partially amused look on his face. Although, his entire demeanor overall still radiated a dangerous aura more or less along the lines of 'explain what the _hell_ happened here, _pronto.'_

He was okay-looking, I guess, even though his hair was a pretty weird orange shade. Then again, I had weird-colored eyes, so I wouldn't pass any judgment. His black outfit was _waaay _out of date, though, looking like it belonged back in the feudal times or something... and he had this insanely large sword slung over his back.

Now, still struggling with my the residues of my inner panic and desperately trying to calm my beating heart, I admit that I was being a scatterbrained _idiot_ when my eyes took in the sight of the guy's giant cleaver and blurted out the first intelligent thought that popped into my mind.

"Dude, is that thing_ legal?_"

End Ch 1

* * *

><p>… <strong>So, how was it? :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! :D Phew, finally managed to finish it…**

**Also, thank you very much to those of you who took the time to read and review! I'm glad to see that the story is liked. ^^ Please read on and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 2 : Colorful<span>

Everything felt so surreal now. If it wasn't for the leftover traces of my subsiding adrenalin rush and rapid heartbeat, I wouldn't have believed that I just got out of a life-threatening situation. It certainly _seemed _like nothing had happened... the people on the sidewalks were strolling around leisurely, a few young children were still playing tag with each other... there was no indication that a monster had just thundered through the streets. The lingering shock from this experience was rather mind-numbing, since it felt so... out of place. Multiple times I caught myself doubting if it really happened, but the potent emotions and vivid memories always jerked me back to the truth.

That, and the fact that the ghost of the little boy was happily seated next to me in the middle of a coffee shop, served as a painful reminder that Godzilla #2 did in fact pay a little visit.

"Uh-huh. So let me get this straight-" I brandished the small fork in my hand at the crazy orange-haired-weirdo-that-popped-out-of-thin-air. I'd only knocked it out with the wonderful dumpster, so he decided to _cut__ the entire freakin' abomination in __**half**_. Like, physically, into two separate pieces with his humongous cleaver. It was almost unnerving to see him wield it with such ease.

"-The monster thingy that almost killed us-" I patted the little ghost on the head, "-is called a Hollow. A Hollow is a former human soul of sorts, right?"

"Mmhm." He nodded, sipping the warm cappuccino he held in his hands. Wasn't it bad to drink coffee in the evening? Caffeine making it difficult to sleep and all?

... Then again, if he was supposed to take care of all these 'Hollows' in town like he said, he probably needed it.

"And Hollows eat human souls to satisfy their hunger, which is caused by the lack of a heart... is that why they have a hole in them physically? As some sort of sick representation?" I poked the cake in front of me with the fork I held. That little Hollow episode had all but obliterated my appetite.

"Yeah." He leaned back in his chair, "That's why they have to be killed and purified. Shinigami are sent to the Living World to do this. We also have to perform Soul Burial on normal human souls -Konso- since they need to be sent on to Soul Society before they become Hollows."

"Oh, okay... Wait a sec, you're a shinigami? I thought you said you were human!" Or, at least that was what he told me when he got back into his body... I suppressed a shiver at that. It was so weird to watch him getting into... him. His body, at least.

"Kinda. I mean... I am, sort of... well… it's a long story." There were slight pauses as he halted frustratingly between his words. "Y'know what, I'll just round up everyone and take you to Urahara's shop tomorrow. They'll be able to explain it much better than me." He drained the last of his coffee in one gulp.

"Sure..." Who was Urahara? By 'everyone', did he mean more people wielding swords in strange getups? A plethora of questions began churning in my mind again. Why-

"Now, what exactly happened back there?" His voice cut into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I was startled, "What do you mean?"

"What did you do in the alley?"

I froze for a moment. Yeah, the guy was decent and all despite looking pretty scary at first glance... after all, he wasn't obliged to tell me anything and take me to a coffee shop... but... being psychokinetic was my darkest secret.

"Um... I ran? The kid here can prove that, we were running together!" My mind was whirling as I tried to stall for time.

"No! I mean, how did you knock out the Hollow?" He scowled, persisting for an answer.

"Oh, that. Uh... well... the dumpster hit it on the head!"

The silence that fell between us at that statement took the definition of 'awkward' to new heights.

"You're not oblivious to what I mean, right?" He deadpanned.

I fidgeted uneasily. Psychokinesis had caused me a great deal of headaches and pain (both literally and figuratively). I had no desire to start that up all over again in Karakura.

"Look, girl, I already told you everything." He sounded exasperated and a little ticked off, "If you could at least answer my question..."

Great, great, now I'm feeling all guilty. On one hand, I _really _didn't want to tell him anything... But on the other, he was different as well. To be sure, it wasn't exactly in the same aspect as me... but...

Maybe he would understand?

_"I'mpsychokineticsoIcanlevitate thingsordeformthem!"_

I clapped my hand over my mouth, shocked that I had actually _said it_. The words just blurted out of my mouth without any thought process, completely bypassing the inner turmoil -now turned horror- I felt.

"... What?"

The guy stared at me blankly, and I felt my cheeks flush from embarrassment.

Fidgeting slightly, I took a deep breath and started again, "I... I'm psychokinetic. I can make things move without touching it." Argh, why was my voice trembling? I didn't need acceptance from anyone, I lived without it my entire life, I was completely fine on my own-

"Really? Cool."

I stared at him, at his indifferent, casual, laid-back reaction. He... did he just say what I thought he did?

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at the shocked expression that was probably written all over my face, "I've got friends who can do _much _crazier things in comparison to you, trust me."

"If you say so..." My mind was in a haze right now.

"It's getting late." He stood up, "Do you want me to walk you home?" His surprisingly chivalrous offer took gave me another jarring start.

"Uh, it's alright, I can-" I was about to refuse when a sudden realization struck me.

_I still don't know where I'm supposed to live!_

"Actually," I swallowed my words... and my pride, "Can you...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _Time_Skip_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsuyu dear, I'll be taking Nyoko and Seiji to look at some games now. Hurry up!"

"Coming..." I trudged after my mother halfheartedly. It still felt rather strange that everything was so... for lack of a better word, _normal_. Well, as normal as it would ever be for me...

My mother had been overjoyed when she'd found a few stores selling entertainment items... toys, balloons, paintballs, etc. There would be so many things her two little angels could play with! That would be so cute! My stepfather readily agreed with her train of thought, and here we were. He'd wandered off to look at electronics some 30 minutes earlier, though, while my mother was cooing at how cute a stuffed bunny was...

When I finally reached the trio, the two spoiled munchkins were already jumping around like squirrels on a sugar rush or something. Yeesh.

"Mom! I want to go look at the puzzles over there!" Nyoko pointed in some obscure direction as she tugged on my mother's sleeve.

"There's trading cards! Mom, mom, can we go there first?" Seiji was eagerly excited, and seemed very likely to dash off at that very second.

"Tsuyu, what's wrong with you today? I know you don't like shopping with us, but your attitude seems a bit overboard right now. We don't need a dampener on our first day in Karakura!" My mother chided, somehow still maintaining a firm grip on the two kids.

"Eh, sorry." I was completely unrepentant, and I didn't bother to hide it in my voice.

"Mom!"

"Tsuyu, if you're really against coming with us, then just stick around here, 'kay?" My mother struggled to keep her voice sweet in front of the two, "We'll be back soon!"

I snorted at the blatant lie as they disappeared into the crowd, weaving their way down the street and disappearing swiftly, "Yeah right. I'll be here all day, don't mind me..."

Dropping the heavy bag of purchases they'd bought so far onto a nearby bench, I stretched a little before sitting down and crossing my legs. Geez, why was I always their personal shopping cart?

I cracked my neck lazily as I looked around at the steady stream of people walking past. Every family seemed so happy together here... there were also groups of friends chatting with each other, or simply just hanging out together for the fun of it. They were all unaware of the monsters here, huh?

An eerie roar split through the air at that exact moment.

"Am I jinxed or what?" My blood ran cold, "This isn't funny. Not _again_..."

There were a few exclamations of shock and a couple screams before everyone began running simultaneously in one direction, away from where the booming thuds were sounding and the pavement cracking open in miniature craters.

"... I hate my life."

Everything was being knocked over in the mad dash: posters being trampled, cards being spilled, paintballs scattering across the ground...

It wasn't until I saw the monster that I realized I had been rooted to my spot.

The Hollow was equally as disgusting and ugly as the one from yesterday, except this time it looked like a... a...a… well, if you looked really hard, and I mean _really hard_, you might be able to make out some resemblance to a cow.

And that only applied to its head. Come to think of it, why did it have only half a mask? The lower part of the Hollow's face was showing, a surprisingly _human _cheek and jaw jutting out from under the white mask covering most of its head.

The entire body of the monster was covered with slimy feelers, some of them twisted together to form crude mimicries of arms and legs, which it was currently using to propel itself forward. All of this was a horrendous, sickening-looking green.

But, revolting appearances aside... what really rattled me was the _sword in its hand_. Granted, the guy from yesterday didn't mention anything about the monsters having weapons, but... but... seriously, that thing made his illegal sword seem like a toothpick! How was that even possible?

_**I can **__**feel**__** the power rushing through me! Hah! Die, worthless humans, die!**_

... Was that thing actually talking?

The Hollow leaped over to a shop crammed with terrified refugees and swung its sword down.

Time seemed to move sluggishly as I watched the blade move. Was it that simple? All those people were going to just... die? Just like that?

Why was I only watching? I didn't _know _any of the people... but it was unfair to have them die just like that. Cut down like insignificant playthings. They hadn't done anything to offend the Hollow, either. There was no way for them to defend themselves or even escape now… they stood no chance.

I couldn't do anything though, could I? I was just as helpless as them. Yesterday, I'd only been lucky that there had been a dumpster, and that I'd managed to 'lift' it in time. Could psychokinesis really work against those things?

"You never know until you try, hm?" Was I talking aloud to myself? But... regardless, newfound determination rushed through me as I stood up from my seat on the bench. No one deserved to die at the hands of a Hollow. If they couldn't protect themselves, I would do the protecting from now on, simple as that…

Wait, where did this thought even come from?

This feeling was so strange. I knew I should be panicking right now, since I was still really close to the Hollow, but instead... I felt calm. There was this strange sensation of something bubbling _inside_ me, as if it were about to well up and explode. It was almost like this _strength _had been suppressed for a long time, for far too long...

My mind was strangely detached as I vaguely observed that the objects around me were starting to glow a faint purple. Interesting.

Right now, there was a long-haired girl with a glowing golden triangle in front of her, blocking the sword of the monster. Her arms were trembling from the force the Hollow exerted on her shield, but she stood firm. Preventing the Hollow from killing everyone.

If someone else was able to stand up against Hollows, even though they were clearly outclassed and outmatched... Heck, what was I scared about? Why was I hesitating?

_**Oh? What's this? Seems like you've got some potent reiatsu.**_ The Hollow seemed to notice me now, and spun around suddenly, withdrawing its sword. It didn't seem to notice the triangle flicker and vanish as soon as it turned toward me. _**I'll devour you and take that power for myself!**_

I looked around myself. I certainly couldn't throw a bench that was hammered into the ground at that thing... a flash of multicolored objects rolling across the ground caught my eye, and I felt an uncharacteristic grin crawl over my face as they began glowing purple as well.

"Go."

The Hollow's charge was abruptly cut off as it was pelted in the face by a couple paintballs. Sputtering indignantly, it tried to take a few steps back to get a clear shot at me, but it slipped as it stepped in a puddle of pooling paint.

_**WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY?**_

"You don't look so threatening anymore with bright pink all over you." I staged confidence as I reached out with my awareness. I could _sense_ the objects around reacting to me now. It's kind of hard to explain this feeling, but I knew what objects were where without quite exactly seeing them. You know when you're looking in a random direction, and there's a giant thing of some sort right next to you? Yeah, it kind of felt like that tingly awareness.

"Ah… here we go." I concentrated upon finding my target. Paintballs seemed to work well against the Hollow, huh?

_**Wha… what… NOOOO!**_

An entire wave of violet-tinted paintballs zipped through the open door of a shop, splattering messily as it struck the monster. The Hollow quickly disappeared under the vicious, unrelenting assault, howling all sorts of unidentifiable obscenities. Its distorted voice eventually died down, but I kept levitating the paintballs and hurling them in its direction. It was only after I ran out of ammo that I realized that the monster was gone.

I finally let out the breath I hadn't even noticed I'd been holding in.

Needless to say, the shopping center was a mess. Bright splotches of clashing colors marred the buildings everywhere in gooey splatters, and the pooling paint on the street would be a hassle to clean up. Neon yellow was mixed with cherry red on the wall, and a pale orange was swirled within dark blue over the thick glass of a window. Simply just looking at the miniature war zone made my eyes hurt, but I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

"Did... did you do this?"

The long-haired girl approached me, her voice filled with wonder at that vivid display. "I never knew that Hollows could be defeated that way."

I nodded sagely, "Never underestimate the power of paintballs, my friend. In terms of deadliness, it can give grenades a run for their money."

"Yup! I'll keep that in mind." She nodded seriously as well before smiling at me, "Thanks for helping me out! I'm Orihime."

She didn't seem to care much about _how _I was able to move the paintballs. That was a plus mark in my book.

"Nice 'ta meet you, Orihime. My name is Tsuyu."

"So, what are you-" She stopped abruptly as hundreds of lights suddenly began flying above us in one direction, and a look of horror immediately crossed over her delicate features.

"What is that?" I tilted my head up to stare at the luminous streaks.

"Souls." Orihime closed her eyes, a look of concentration falling over her face. "There's two of them there! Ichigo and Chad are already fighting them!"

"Wait, what? What's 'them'? Who's Ichi-" She was already running forward, following the lights -er, souls- "Orihime! What do you mean?" The girl was already rounding the corner at the doll shop.

I gave up, groaning as I prepared myself to sprint again.

"Why am I always getting into these situations?"

Ch 2 : End

* * *

><p><strong>Starting at the Arrancar arc. ^^ I deviated from the original storyline a little, so Orihime is arriving there with Tsuyu instead, after Ichigo and Chad. Right now, I'm planning on delving into the main plot somewhere around the next chapter. :) The paintball thing in this chapter was a spur-of-the-moment idea based on a waterballoon fight. XD Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Please leave your thoughts!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is now up! :3 It's a tad bit longer this time, since I squeezed in the last part instead of adding it to the next chapter. Also I appreciate the people who took a little time to give comments. ^^ I'm not planning on letting Tsuyu be captured along with Orihime, but… I admit, that idea does sound appealing, and opens up a lot of other possibilities. :) I'll give it some thought and see if I can incorporate it into my plans!**

**Okay, enough rambling now. XD Please read!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 3 : Arrancar<span>

"No!"

I was slightly winded when I finally caught up to Orihime, who suddenly cried out in horror as she jerked to an abrupt halt. Really, why were we all the way out on the edge of town, anyways? Thick, leafy foliage had long since replaced the tall buildings, and there were many trees and bushes around the small clearing we'd arrived at.

"Right... so..." I jogged the last few steps so I could see what caused her to react like that. She'd been in such a big rush to get here, so why did she just freeze in her steps? Nothing could be that bad, could it?

"Orihime, stay away!" I heard that voice before! It was that sword dude I ran into yesterday!

I popped my head over Orihime's shoulder... and shock struck me like a flash of lightning.

I reserve the right to take my words back.

"W-what happened here? It... it's like a massacre!" I stammered.

There were so many people sprawled out on the grass at odd angles. Their unnatural stillness and empty, glazed stare could only mean one thing...

They were dead. _All_ of them.

"Heal Chad." The sword dude angled his blade -when did it turn normal? And why was it pitch black?- as he spoke, obviously addressing Orihime, "I'll take care of this."

Orihime stumbled over to her left in the direction of a tall Mexican lying face-down on the ground as if she was in a daze, and I noticed her trembling lightly again. Why was she scared?

... Well, I should probably be scared too, considering there was a person who even made Hollows seem like dwarves grinning maniacally in the middle of the clearing. He was standing amidst overturned chunks of earth and king-sized boulders, no doubt of his doing. Reeking of confidence and arrogance, he stood there proudly, white outfit smeared with dirt and some strange red substance...

I put two and two together and recognized the scarlet liquid as blood.

"You took Chad's right arm, didn't you?" The orange-haired guy looked downright murderous right now in his cold fury. The person Orihime was hovering over right now must've been really good friends with him.

"So what if I did?" The giant scoffed.

I quickly ran over to Orihime to see how this 'Chad' was doing. If he was missing an arm completely… it would be really hard to cut off the blood circulation to that area, which could result in a severe blood loss leading to death. I could hear the thumping of my own heart like pounding, echoing drumbeats as I felt worry and concern wash over me. Surely no one deserved to suffer like that...

I stifled a sharp intake of breath as I leaned over to examine the injury. It... it was such a bloody mess, and the uneven, tattered shreds of raw flesh indicated that it hadn't been swiftly cut off. No, it must've been the exact opposite.

His arm had been completely _torn_off.

"Soten Kisshun. I reject." A look of determination had now settled over Orihime, and -Whoa, were those little fairies that flew out from her hairclips? A golden oval-shaped barrier similar to the triangle she formed earlier encased him as the two little things positioned themselves: one at his head and one at his feet. Almost immediately, blood stopped pouring from the wound and little particle-like things began forming from the air, swirling toward his shoulder. Slowly but surely, they began the arduous process of reforming his lost limb.

"Amazing..."

_"I've got friends who can do __much__ crazier things in comparison to you, trust me."_

I'd been kinda skeptical when the guy said that at first, but now I knew he was telling the truth. Incredible.

Speaking of which...

I turned to see how he was faring against the giant. So far, it seemed like he was dominating the fight, since the giant was already cut and bleeding all over while he looked perfectly fine. The giant was panting heavily by now, and his face was completely red - from overexerting himself or from humiliation was hard to say. I guess his ego was knocked down by quite a few pegs.

A black blur came into view, and I found myself staring at the sword dude... who was currently glaring daggers at the giant.

"Since you did this to Chad..." He suddenly disappeared again, reappearing at the giant's shoulder.

"I'll take your right arm, too."

An unearthly shriek of pain sounded a split second later after a thick slicing noise, and a white-clothed arm thudded to the ground.

" WHAT? HOW?" The giant howled.

"Looks like you're having trouble, Yammy. Do you want to switch?"

I glanced over in the direction of the new voice. It was another person dressed in white, except he was of normal height this time. Unlike the dark-skinned colossus throwing a temper tantrum right now, the raven-haired, pale-skinned guy looked calm and collected, if a bit depressing…

"SHUT UP, ULQUIORRA!" The giant -Yammy, was it?- reached toward his waist, and I blanched as he wrapped his hand around a _sword_. Seriously, what was it with people and swords nowadays?

"Is it really necessary to use a zanpakuto against him?"

I felt a jolt run through my body at the word 'zanpakuto'. I didn't know why, but... I felt a certain _connection _to it, one I couldn't quite explain.

The orange-haired guy looked shocked as well, but his eyes suddenly widened and he immediately doubled over, clutching his head as if he were in pain.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried out, worry and concern lacing her tone, "Are you alright?"

Yammy took advantage of this moment and immediately charged at him, kicking him in the stomach and sending him crashing into several trees.

"Ouch." I winced in sympathy. That had _ought _to hurt. Badly.

"Hey! I dunno why, but he stopped moving!" A bloodthirsty grin split the giant's face, "In that case, DIE!"

I looked at Orihime to see if she had any idea to assist him, but she seemed to be utterly frightened at the gruesome… beating, taking place right in front of her.

"Great..."

The guy was hacking up blood now, but his body still appeared to be locked in place or something. _If we don't help him soon..._

I refused to let myself finish that thought.

Something I could move. Something I could use against that giant. Something, anything!

We were in a woody clearing. Lots of grass. Trees. Rocks. Heaps of overturned ground and boulders...

_That's it!_

I instinctively raised my hand in front of myself, outstretched toward the devastation caused by the giant. Somehow, I wasn't surprised by the fact that my right hand was glowing a light purple, despite knowing that I would've freaked out any other time. The rubble began glowing a same lilac and slowly tilted up into the air...

"Go!"

I swung my hand at the giant, and it seemed as if half the earth had learned to fly. I marveled at the destructive mass I caused as the giant, Yammy, roared as he was struck head-on by my sneak attack.

"... Strange..." The smaller person suddenly disappeared, and I heard a buzzing noise next to my ear, "You were not mentioned by Lord Aizen."

I yelped, then cursed myself for reacting like that. How the heck did he suddenly appear next to me? I'm pretty sure that it's impossible to teleport!

... Then again, I didn't think Hollows existed, or limbs could be regenerated, either...

"Hm." His eyes narrowed as he studied me. I felt a little creeped out by his analytical gaze... Scratch that, I was VERY creeped out. "You... you look very similar to _him_. Even your reiatsu signatures resemble each other's. What is your relation to-"

"Ah, what's this? Picking on a little girl?"

I jumped as I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "Wha-"

"... Interesting..." There was another buzzing noise, and Ulquiorra was suddenly standing next to a disheveled giant who, frankly, looked pissed off.

My shock had abated slightly now from his confusing words, and I turned around to look at the person behind me. A striped bucket hat sat upon his pale blond hair, shadowing his eyes. I could catch a small glimpse of gray due to my close proximity to him, though. His shirt and pants were dark green, and he wore a black coat over it, with a white diamond pattern lining the edges. He held a cane in his hands, but I doubted it was for walking.

"You just keep popping up like bugs!" The giant began advancing on us again, annoyance evident in his stride, "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

I think my eyes caught a flash of movement, because the giant was suddenly knocked to the ground and a purple-haired woman was standing next to him, her arm still cocked out in a punching position.

"I'm going to treat Ichigo." She called out to the blond man by my side as she began walking to the orange-haired guy, completely ignoring the giant as if things like this happened every day.

"YOU-YOU!" The giant staggered to his feet, fury ablaze in his eyes. "DIE!"

He took in a deep breath, and, for a moment, I thought he was going to shout something again. Instead, a glowing ball of red light began forming in front of his open mouth.

"Cero!" The man standing beside sounded surprised.

A large column of red light roughly blasted towards the two in its deadly splendor, almost as soon as the word left his mouth. At that moment, an image of the Pokemon videos my brother watched flashed through my mind, unfitting as it was for the situation. But it did look like a near duplicate of the beams the little critters fired. The cloud of smoke and debris caused by that... that _thing _was titanic, covering the entire clearing.

_No!_

"Hah... serves you right!" The giant panted, "Now... now you're turned to dust! No one can doge my Cero at this range!"

"… Hm? You were saying?" A good-humored voice piped up again, and the smoke cleared away a little to reveal the man holding onto his striped hat with one hand, a sword in his hand pointing at the giant. He positioned himself in front of the woman and the orange-haired guy protectively.

"W... What did you do? How did you dodge my Cero?" The giant demanded, disbelief evident in his outraged features.

"As you can imagine, dodging at such close proximity is not a very appealing option. Therefore, I used a counterattack of a similar nature to nullify your Cero." The man replied calmly, seeming to be amused as the giant's rage increased exponentially from the quick response.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Hey, if you don't believe me... then how would you like to see it for yourself?" Flipping his sword and raising it so that its edge was facing the giant, he quickly swung it down vertically.

"Sing, Benihime!" He called out.

A vermilion streak tore through the ground, a deep gorge being created in its wake, the jagged blaze-

... Flying off into the air?

It took several blinks to make sure that I was seeing things properly, and that yes, the creepy dude from earlier deflected that energy strike _with his bare hand_.

Talk about crazy.

"U-Ulquiorra-" The giant broke off into a choked scream as he was suddenly struck by his companion, whose hand was _completely _embedded in his stomach.

"Fool. You should not have tried to fight them." Ulquiorra roughly withdrew his hand from the giant, causing even more blood splattering onto the grass now, "Those two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. At your current level, it is impossible to win against them, no matter how much you try."

He reached out to his side with the same hand, ignoring the giant who crumpled to his knees in pain, "Our job here is done. Time to retreat."

"Running away?" The purple-haired woman taunted.

"What a foolish taunt. Are you really trying to provoke me?" Ulquiorra turned to face them as the air around him warped, a mass of chaotically churning darkness becoming visible as he did so, "If the two of you try to fight me while protecting those trash at the same time, it's fairly obvious as to who would have the upper hand."

He stepped into the thing with the giant following suit, "I will report to Lord Aizen and tell him that the 'fake' shinigami that he's interested in...

... is nothing but trash."

The air returned to normal, and a heavy, oppressive silence befell the decimated clearing.

"This is bad, Kisuke." The woman exchanged a quick look with the blond, "Aizen is already starting to make his move. With the Hogyoku-"

"I know," He nodded, "Those two Arrancars just now..."

She sighed, "We can discuss this later. Let's get Ichigo properly treated now. Chad, as well."

Standing up from her previously crouching position, she carefully slung the now-unconscious guy over her shoulder, and began walking over to us with the newly-dubbed 'Urahara Kisuke'.

"You alright, Orihime?" He asked cheerfully, "C'mon, let's head back to the shop. You too, new girl."

"… I resent that..." I wasn't quite sure how to respond now, since everything seemed to be moving forward to quickly. I wish life had a rewind/replay button... "My name is Shimizu Tsuyu."

"Alright then, Tsuyu." He held out his hand to me invitingly, "Let's get you fixed up. I'm sure you'd like a few things explained to you, right?"

"More than a few things, actually…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_Scene_Change_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Personally, I like green tea. It has a really good taste to it, and it's really refreshing. Tea is supposed to help you calm down. It's supposed to let you gather your wits and let you think straight. It is _not_supposed let all the information you were just given jumble together in your head. Even if that information is about shinigami and ghosts.

"More tea?"

"Thanks, Ururu." The little girl was pretty nice, if a bit on the quiet side. It was hard to believe that someone like her was involved in all this as well.

Who knew there was so much stuff to being dead?

There was a group of people with 'spiritual powers' in Karakura Town, and they were currently all gathered around a table in this shop. Basically, it consisted of Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu. Ishida Uryu was called over by Kisuke, for information about the upcoming war and the Arrancar threat. He was a 'Quincy', a nearly-extinct group of humans who could manipulate the 'spiritual particles' in their surroundings. Sounds cool, huh?

Long story short: Evil shinigami Aizen Sousuke wants to rule the world and become the Spirit King, which would destroy the nature of balance. So, the Thirteen Court Guards (Gotei 13), the shinigami organization, have to stop him from succeeding in his quest for power. He can use illusions, though, which only a select few people are immune to... people who haven't seen 'Kyoka Suigetsu' 'shatter'. Apparently, all the shinigami captains, the strongest fighters, have seen it 'shatter' before. So here's where the group of 'spiritually-aware 'humans in Karakura come in.

There was a bunch of other details, such as an ultra-powerful orb created by Kisuke called the 'Hogyoku' that was in Aizen's possession, but I'll sort it out later. At least I have a vague impression of what's going on now.

"... And that's about it." The aforementioned man snapped his fan shut. When did he get a fan? "The Arrancars... they're far stronger than we predicted them to be."

Arrancars: Hollows who were shinigami-ized.

"These Arrancars were probably made using the Hogyoku." The purple-haired woman, Yoruichi, crossed her arms, "Our battles will start getting harder from here on out."

Uh-oh. That didn't sound good.

"On a different note," Kisuke's formerly serious demeanor suddenly did a one-eighty as he sounded all cheerful again, "Tsuyu will be joining us today!"

"Huh? Hang on, when did I... agree... to..." I faltered and trailed off as everyone in the room turned to look at me. Why was I at the center of attention? I hate being in the spotlight!

"I'm sure that you don't want people to die unnecessarily, right? And you probably wouldn't like the world to end anytime soon..."

"But-wait-I-"

"Also," His tone darkened again, "We need all the help we can get to face Aizen. Losing is not an option."

I bit my lip, waging an internal way in my mind. All of this this was sounding really crazy and far-fetched, but... well, after the stuff I went through so far... I knew that they were telling the truth. This wasn't a game or a joke. If I agreed... I could really get myself killed. So far, I'd almost died three times upon setting foot in Karakura… Although, even if I didn't consent to 'join in', there was no guarantee I would live, what with the upcoming apocalypse. Besides, I had a much better grasp on my ... ability now, after those scary confrontations. If I learned to use it better... maybe... maybe I could actually make a difference?

Backing away from something like this went against my consciousness.

"I... I guess I'm in." I mumbled, staring at my tea cup. I can't believe I just agreed!

"Excellent!" Kisuke leaned back, smiling, "Ichigo mentioned your psychokinesis to me yesterday. That would be a great help!"

"Psychokinesis?" A dark-haired boy questioned, adjusting his glasses so that they glinted, "Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is, Uryu. Perhaps a demonstration...?" He glanced at me.

I shifted uncomfortably. Psychokinesis was something I usually kept hidden, not displayed...

"Chill. We're not going to eat you or anything." I looked up to see the sword dude, who seemed to sense my apprehension.

"It's okay, just relax. Ichigo is right, you don't-"

The teapot centered in the middle of the table leaped up by itself, floated over to Orihime, and refilled her cup.

I shot Ichigo a grateful look: everything still seemed to be in fast-forward for me. I suppose I'll just have to get used to this...

"There we go, psychokinetic prowess." Kisuke sounded a little thoughtful right now, "Hm… strange."

" Strange?"

He elaborated, "You see, Ichigo is a shinigami, which makes his abilities self-explanatory. Uryu is a Quincy, which accounts for his powers as well. Orihime and Chad... They were affected by Ichigo's vast reiatsu levels, which caused their own powers to manifest, based on their own heart and will. You, on the other hand..." Kisuke paused for a moment, "Y'see, humans don't suddenly gain abilities like this out of the blue, nor are they born with it. The most is having higher levels of reiatsu, which Ichigo can attest to. For humans… there has to be something _different_, such as the Quincy, Bounts…" He trailed off, seeing as he got his point across.

They all had a reason for their powers. Ones that made sense, too, unlike a certain doctor's absurd, incorrect theory. So...

Why was I even psychokinetic in the first place? Was it connected to the shinigami and Hollows somehow?

There were more questions for every answer I received. Just what exactly is going on?

It struck me at that moment that, even though they gave me an overview of everything, I still had no idea what I was getting myself into.

Chapter 3 : End

* * *

><p>… <strong>Ulquiorra and Yammy make a visit, and Tsuyu is officially involved! :D For the sake of the story, pretend that Uryu has already started to regain his Quincy powers. This is a fanfic, right? I can tweak minor details here and there! ^^" Also, anyone wanna take a guess as to who Ulquiorra is referring to when he's creeping out Tsuyu? It's not another OC, I promise! ;) This idea has been stewing in my head for a long time now… (insert evil laughter)<strong>

**Anyways, (cough) please review! I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! :D Again, thank you very much to those who reviewed! Most of you came **_**really**_** close in your guesses. 0.0 Sorry, but the person Ulquiorra refers to isn't Aizen or Stark… although, that might be fun to write.**

**I've finally figured out what Tsuyu's role will be in Orihime's capture. ^^ Special gratitude to Shiningheart! It won't be exactly like you said, but more of a spin-off on your suggestion. ;) **

**Fourth chapter up!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 4 : Starting School<span>

Waking up with a pounding headache was _not _the ideal start to another day. It didn't help that my particular alarm clock consisted of the sound of breaking glass and a painful crashing noise, immediately followed by a shrill screech.

"... Even the mornings in Karakura can't be normal?" I rubbed my eyes peevishly, extremely disgruntled as I rolled over and sat up in bed.

I strode over to my window in five steps, yanking it open and sticking my head outside, ignoring the fact that I just woke up and was probably a mess right now. A blast of crisp wind bit into my face, helping to begin the arduous process of clearing my sleep-muddled mind.

"Oi!" I called out irritably, "What the heck is going on?"

"(sob) Oh... (sob) Daddy is so proud! (sob) Even though you failed to block the first strike, you still-!"

"... Is there a person crying in my mother's rosebushes?" I blinked several times in rapid succession to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. How did that man even get into the yard?

Shaking my head, I shut the window and headed back into my room, pulling off the baggy shirt I wore to sleep and reaching for the white top slung over my chair. First day of high school in Karakura today...

I massaged my temples as I finished dressing and began washing up in the bathroom. I needed more practice with my psychokinesis. If tossing around paintballs and boulders gave me a migraine, I wouldn't be much help in a fight.

"Maybe I should go to that shopkeeper after school..." I mused thoughtfully as I picked up a comb, "He might be able to give me a few tips?"

Finishing up, I went downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast from the table, snatching up my brown schoolbag and heading to the door.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast with us, Tsuyu? It's still early..." My mother poked her head into the doorway.

"Nah," I shook my head, "Thanks, but no thanks. Go watch over Nyoko and Seiji."

She made an exasperated sound, "Tsuyu, it's been _years_now. You can't keep on avoiding your family. Are you still bitter because I married? Jealous of your siblings?"

"_Half_-siblings. And no, I'm not jealous," I ignored the painful twinge. Coming from her, those words actually _hurt_, even though she'd changed so much from the warm, caring mother I once knew... once _thought_ I knew, "Besides, you've made it very clear that you don't love my father anymore. After all, you two didn't even _officially _marry..."

A dark look settled into her eyes, like it did whenever the topic of my biological father was brought up.

"He was a coward. I didn't have a job at that time! And he chose that moment to just up and _leave_. He's a worthless, heartless bastard!" My mother spat out disgustedly, "Makoto is a thousand times better than him! Why can't you see that?"

Because I remembered a pleasant warmth whenever he was around. A feeling of being protected, and safe. I had felt sadness and longing when he was going to leave.

She obviously didn't.

My stepfather, Hayagawa Makoto, held nothing but hate and dislike for me. He hid it most of the time, but I could see it in his eyes. The loathing and reluctance to accept my existence. They were nothing like my father's eyes, my _real _father's eyes, eyes that were full of a gentle love... yet always brimmed with an unspoken sadness, as if he was carrying a heavy burden of guilt.

Eyes that were a pale blue, shining like two chips of ice.

Eyes that I inherited, a memento I had of him.

There were so many words I could've said to my mother, a million reasons I could've given her...

I turned and walked away, "I'm going to school now. Go check on your rosebushes."

My heart felt heavy as I trudged away from the door, nibbling on the toast. Sometimes, I wonder where my father is. What was he doing now? Did he still remember us? Did he remember _me_?

Was he ever going to come back?

"... I feel like such a pessimist." I kicked the ground, dusting off a few crumbs off my hands as I ate the last bite of toast.

I don't remember much about him. Really, I don't. But the vague impressions and potent emotions embedded in my memory... getting a piggy-back ride, excitedly grabbing a fistful of auburn hair so dark it was almost black...

"Ah, can't dwell on the past too much," I tilted my head so I was staring up at the blue, blue sky. There was no point in thinking about him... nothing would change. I'd still be living with my mother and my oh-so-_wonderful_ stepfather, and my life would be the same... no matter how hard I wished otherwise.

I sighed.

"We just have to make the most out of what we have and move on, right?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ooh, that sounds pretty philosophical!"

I nearly got a heart attack.

"O-Orihime!" Turning around, I was able to recognize the owner of that bubbly voice at once.

"Good morning, Tsuyu!" The orange-haired beauty smiled at me as she caught my attention, her sunny disposition giving her a sweet and innocent aura that few people could boast of, "Are you coming to school today?"

"Yup," The corners of my mouth twitched upward from her upbeat attitude, "I am."

"That's great!" Orihime exclaimed. Her sunny disposition was contagious, and I felt the doom and gloom from earlier receding, "I bet you'll get along with Tatsuki really well! You've already met Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu yesterday-" She broke off here, looking at me curiously, "Um... aren't you neighbors with Ichigo? He isn't with you?"

"I left earlier than him, I think." I responded, shrugging. We lived next door to each other, something we'd discovered when he helped me get home on my first day.

Come to think of it, didn't all the commotion earlier come from _his _house?

"Oh..." Orihime faltered a little, her smile fading slightly, "... I hope he isn't going to be late."

"He'll make it," I assured her, "If he doesn't... well... I'll just make his pencils snap in half or something."

Orihime laughed a little, and I blinked.

She thought it was a joke?

Shaking my head, I cracked a smile as well. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as I thought...

"We're here!"

Karakura High looked like a fairly standard and normal high school, as far as I was concerned. It didn't look too special... even though it had students who were _far _from special.

I followed Orihime to the classroom, since I had no idea where it was. Karakura looked like a normal high school, but that didn't mean that it was impossible to get lost.

"Hey, Orihime?" There seemed to be an upbuilding clamor of sorts over to our right, "What's going on?"

We looked over to where a crowd was gathering, "Is there an event of some sort going on today?"

"I don't think so..."

The mutterings of the students were starting to become louder now, and I think I heard words like 'tattoo', 'silver', 'chick', 'bald'...

I shivered as the room fell under a dark pressure.

"Alright..." I didn't know it was possible for a voice to sound that intimidating! "The one who said 'bald', come out now and face me..."

"Don't mind them," A voice sounded highly amused, "They're just babbling humans."

"Shut up! I'm going to chop him in half!"

"... With a wooden sword?"

"We're not here to draw attention to ourselves!"

"Don't bother..."

"Somebody switch places with me, _please_..."

Orihime visibly brightened as she made her way to the front of the crowd, recognition evident on her face, "Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku! Renji! Rukia! Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"You know all of them?" I peeked over, seeing the strangest assortment of people assembled together.

For a moment, words failed to describe them.

"Ah, Orihime." The _white_-haired kid inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Yo," A guy with spiky red hair held up a hand in greeting, "Nice 'ta see ya."

The bald person was currently trying to cut another student with his wooden sword, despite being restrained by his partner... someone who had feathers on his right eye. A wavy-haired woman was watching the two of them, failing spectacularly to hold in her laughter at the amusement the two appeared to provide for her.

"Orihime!" A short raven-haired girl ran up to her in a few brisk steps.

"Rukia!" Orihime looked overjoyed to see her friend in good shape, and expressed it by giving her a tight hug, "I missed you!"

The petite girl's eyes softened, "Me too."

The white-haired kid coughed into his hand a few times, "As much as this reunion is appreciated, it would be prudent to find Ichigo as soon as possible. Orihime, is he-"

"Ichigo isn't here yet," She said apologetically.

"You guys are looking for Ichigo?" I cocked my head. I knew by the sounds of the meeting yesterday that Ichigo was important, but apparently I didn't know just _how _important.

"Who is this?" The woman came over with the two other guys in a tow, an interested note in her tone.

"She's Tsuyu!" Orihime introduced me, quite happily.

"It doesn't matter who she is," The kid sounded irritated, "We need to find Ichigo!"

"Wow, one-track mind much?" I held my hands up in surrender when he glared at me. For a moment, I felt as if I could literally be _frozen_ in place just from that one glare! "I-I mean, I'll go look for him if you want!" Geez, that kid could look scary! Wh-

I froze as my mind caught up with my mouth... Did I just say what I thought I did?

"Really? That would be very kind of you!" The woman smiled.

Ugh... And this _has _to happen when I'm already standing in front of the classroom? School was going to start soon!

I sighed, turning on my heel and striding away. If I could just filter my words before I said anything... Geez, I didn't want to be late on my first day!

"How am I going to find him, anyways?" I muttered, "It's not like I can sense his location-"

I stopped abruptly in my steps. Back with the paintballs... I could sense everything around me. So, if I applied that same concept...

I closed my eyes and let go.

This feeling was kinda like letting your surroundings 'tune out', yet still being aware of what's going on at the same time. Now that I tried to 'see' again, I realized that it was kind of like a radar -I could only sense things in a certain distance around myself.

Thankfully, Ichigo was close enough.

I let my eyes open again, and I took off in the direction I sensed him at. Supernatural knacks were starting to come in handy now, and I was pretty sure this wouldn't be the last time I used it to try to find someone.

Or some_thing_.

He was fighting a Hollow, that much I was sure of. I _felt _the outline of a snake-like monster when I was searching for him, so that was probably what held him up. Either way, I should inform him that there was a group of people who wanted to talk to him...

I flipped myself over a set of railings and landed on my feet, continuing to run as if I hadn't stopped at all. I was used to stunts like this, having been gymnast and all...

Getting into a few street brawls before might have had something to do with that, too.

I could see Ichigo now, so I slowed down to a small jog.

He was still fighting the Hollow, and I felt an automatic pang of fear as I saw the monster. I cringed at my reaction. What was there to be worried about? I'd survived my former encounters with them! Besides, fear wouldn't be helpful in any situation. I couldn't- no, I _wouldn't_- be scared anymore! I forcefully shoved my panic aside and began walking toward them.

But...

I frowned. Really, why was Ichigo taking so long in the first place? Even _I_could tell that the Hollow wasn't as strong as the ones from before, which helped soothe my unease. The smaller holes it made in the ground whenever it missed in its lunges was a moot point. So why... why...

Why were there traces of _fear_ in _his _blade?

"Pick up that pace, Ichigo! I know you're _way_ better than _this_!" I cupped my hands around my mouth, trying to encourage him so he could finish off the Hollow, "I've seen you fight before, so hurry it up! We still have to go to class!"

He jerked a little as he heard me, startled at my appearance and nearly getting clawed for his distraction.

A small frown worked its way over my face... Seriously, what was wrong with him? He'd been totally wiping the floor with the giant-

Hang on. Hadn't he suddenly froze in the middle of the fight? That's what caused him to almost die, right? Maybe he felt... weak? Useless? You certainly weren't use_ful _if you couldn't move midway through a battle. His big friend, Chad, had also gotten seriously injured in that encounter... Did he blame himself for it?

But, backtracking, what caused him to lock up in the first place? He'd looked like he was in total pain... was there something wrong with him? I could tell that he'd been _trying_ to move, trying to _fight_against the paralysis.

There were traces of fear in his blade. So... there was… something... he feared...!

I sucked in a deep breath as I threw caution to the winds. Here goes nothing!

"If you're scared of not being able to protect your friends, then just get stronger!" I shouted at him as he dodged the Hollow again, "If you're scared of being beaten, then train yourself to the ground! If you're scared of being weak, then push yourself beyond your limits!"

Ichigo stumbled a little, and I continued, "You're certainly not going to get anywhere by hesitating at every strike and doubting yourself for every blow!_ If you're scared of not being able to move in the middle of a fight again,_ _then just get stronger!_"

I clenched my fists, completely focused on him now. He'd stilled, and it looked like my words were getting to him, "Don't just_ look_ at the hurdle in the middle of your path, get stronger so you can climb over it! You're not going to get anything accomplished if you run away from your fears instead of facing them head on!" Exhaling, I realized with a jolt that I needed to hear those words, too. I couldn't keep on being scared of Hollows. I needed to be able to fight.

"... You talk a lot, y'know?"

I watched as the snake-like Hollow was suddenly completely split in half, just like the first Hollow I'd watched him kill. He hefted his sword onto his shoulder and turned around.

"Thanks."

I blinked. Whoa... I'd been expecting something more or less along the lines of a... well, what _had_ I been expecting? Not that I regretted spouting my head off or anything... it seemed to do the trick. A heavy weight seemed to be lifted off my chest.

Ichigo got back into his body and sat up from the sidewalk, cracking his neck. Somehow, this scene didn't faze me anymore.

"C'mon, let's get going. We have school, right?" He grabbed his bag, which had been lying next to him, "By the way, sorry about this morning."

"This morning?" I was baffled for moment, but something clicked into place, "Oh... So that was _you_?"

"My dad," Ichigo corrected as he stood up, stretching slightly.

An image of a dark-haired man crashing through a window and landing into a thorny rosebush flashed through my mind, and I stifled a laugh.

"What is it?" He seemed mystified at my reaction.

"Nothing," I smirked, "My mother is going to have a fit about those rosebushes."

Chapter 4 : End

* * *

><p><strong>The shinigami group comes in from Soul Society and Ichigo regains his will to fight. ^^ There's a small repeat of the description of Tsuyu's dad. I think I mentioned her looks in the first chapter, and said that she looked a lot like her father… Please correct me if I'm wrong. Feel free to continue guessing on his identity if you want. :) <strong>

**Feedback, anyone? XD All suggestions on improvements are taken into account!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I admit, I got stuck on this chapter. -.-" There were so many things I wanted to stuff in, but it would either throw the story off-balance, or make no sense at all at this point. I had to delete a large potion and fill it in with a different scene to make it fit the timeline. TT^TT Sorry for the wait!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^^ It helped me plow through the long process of writing the last half of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 : Arrancars' Return<span>

Boxes. Large brown boxes. A few jars here, a couple containers stacked in a corner. A neon green sock flung over a sofa for god-knows how long.

I literally felt my neck crane _upwards_ to stare at the avalanche of things in the _giant _room. There was an uncanny resemblance here to that room from the Harry Potter movie... the Room of Requirement or something?

But considering where I am right now, I really wouldn't be surprised if a flaming snake _did _appear.

"-And all you have to do is sort it out!" The shopkeeper exclaimed happily, gesturing at the titanic mountain.

I developed a twitch mark, "This is going to help me_ how_?" I gritted out through my teeth.

"Well," Kisuke's fan was suddenly present again, "You mentioned a headache this morning from overexerting your powers, right? So it would make sense for you to practice moving things more. That way, it'll probably require less concentration on your part the next time you're in a battle, and you wouldn't need to waste money buying aspirin."

"Joy."

He ignored my sarcasm, "Really, it'll be a good exercise for you. You get your training and I get my items organized!"

"... You sound way too cheerful about this for my liking. Are you _positive_ you're _helping_ me, _not _just trying to get your work done around here?"

"Look on the bright side, this is a win-win situation!" He piped optimistically, twirling his cane, "I've got other things to work on right now, so I'll come back to check on you later!"

"Wait a second. Are you going to-" I blinked, and was left staring at an empty space next to me, "-... ditch... me... here...?"

Slowly turning around, I heaved a long-suffering sigh at the ginormous assemblage swamping the room.

"I come here to learn how to fight properly, and this is what I get?" I grumbled.

Looking over at all the things in the room -was that a bongo drum over there beside the rubber chute?- I could tell that it was going to be a pain to tidy up. How was I going to go about this? There was so much stuff... It was all crammed together, so there wouldn't be much space to put things if I moved objects a little at a time... Maybe I should try to...

All the random things glowed purple for a moment, twitching upwards, before the light disappeared and everything fell back with a heavy, resounding _boom_.

"... I hate my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_Time_Skip_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsuyu, are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Orihime," I popped a couple aspirins into my mouth like candy, inwardly grimacing at the sour taste, "I'm sure this won't be long term. It'll be nice for my surroundings to get off that set of wheels."

Sorting out Kisuke's 'closet' had taken _two entire weeks_. Seriously, what did he stuff those boxes with? Weights?

Although, I couldn't deny that my time spent there had been useful. 'Lifting' multiple heavy objects was like second nature to me now, and I'd learned a few tricks like sensing and controlling reiatsu. Ichigo's reiatsu was, by far, the largest amount emitting from one person... but it was also the wildest. Another interesting part to his reiatsu was that it was lined with something _dark_, something... something... well, similar to the aura of a Hollow. I asked Kisuke about it once, and he was surprised that I noticed... for about three seconds before he said something about a training accident and told me to continue clearing up his 'closet'.

Sadist. I don't want to live with a hammer pounding at my head the rest of my life.

... But I wonder what's next, now that I'm done cleaning up the room... maybe he was going to teach me something about combat? I'd gotten into fights before, long before I moved to Karakura. Mostly because I was always the 'weird girl' out, and thus an easy target.

I held no illusions about my skills, I know I'm pretty bad at the self-defense stuff... Even fighting normal humans had been taxing on me, let alone the Hollows I discovered in Karakura. The crazy stunts and flexibility from my gymnastics lessons had been sufficient before, but I knew it wouldn't last me in the upcoming battles. I really needed to start working on that...

I sighed as I continued to walk down the dark streets with Orihime. It was pretty late now, and I still had a few school assignments to finish.

Yeesh. I hate staying up all night...

"Arrancar!" Orihime gasped, suddenly stopping in her tracks.

I frowned and immediately cast out with my senses, trying to get a feel for the reiatsu signatures, "Ugh, all-nighter it is."

It was really high above Karakura, floating somewhere ahead of us. One. No, two. Three? ... More Arrancars appeared at a rapid rate, stopping at the grand total of six.

"... This sucks."

They huddled together for a moment, before splitting off in different directions. I'm not quite sure who they were targeting, but I bet that the shinigami were starting to go after them now. I think one of them was intercepted by that red-haired guy, Renji, and another ran into Ichigo, who was surprisingly close to our position. Casting out my senses farther, I tried to discern the location of the rest of the Arrancars...

"Tsuyu, we need to move! There's one of them heading for us!"

Uh-oh. I'd been so focused on the others in Karakura that I had totally failed to notice the reiatsu signature closing in on us at an alarming rate.

I scrambled after Orihime, who was running in Ichigo's direction right now. Whether she did that consciously or not, I have no idea. I didn't have time to ponder about it, either, as a white figure suddenly appeared in front of her.

Arrancar.

"Get away from Orihime!" I grabbed her arm and shoved her behind me without a second thought, separating her from the blue-haired person with my own body.

He didn't look very impressed by my actions, "You don't look like much. I don't get what Aizen sees in you."

Wasn't Aizen the shinigami gunning for world domination? Why was he interested in _me_? But more importantly, why were Arrancars here?

He suddenly disappeared from view with a buzzing sound, and I instinctively pivoted on my heel, pushing Orihime aside and making an upward slashing movement with my hand. The concrete ground cracked, a large purple-tinted spike jutting up just in time to block the punch of the blue-haired Arrancar.

"Not bad," A bloodthirsty grin split across his face.

Before I could question him on his words, he reared back and punched again, this time shattering the concrete I 'yanked' up.

Jumping back to avoid being hit, I saw his form blur and I immediately swirled the broken concrete around myself, successfully blocking another of his strikes. As soon as I sensed his location, I made the debris hurl toward him. I managed to catch him off guard, and he was quickly buried under the onslaught. I think I saw a few traces of red, but I think that was being optimistic. Hopefully, I could distract him enough so that we wouldn't die?

"Who are you?" I called out to the storm of rubble.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," His face was suddenly in front of mine, smirking, "Sexta Espada."

The wind was knocked out of me when he kneed me in the stomach, and I was tumbling down the street.

"Tsuyu!" Orihime's concern was appreciated, but it didn't lessen the pain any. That _hurt_.

"That all you've got?" There were a few cuts and scratches over his body, contrasting greatly with his white top which was little more than tattered shreds. I'd managed to draw blood, but it was nothing too serious, probably just a minor annoyance to him.

Something salty was rising in the back of my throat, and I coughed into my hand. A warm, sticky liquid coated my palm, and I think my heart almost stopped for a moment when it finally dawned on me that it was blood.

"Tch," Grimmjow turned away from me. I felt like I was being plunged into ice-cold water when I realized that he was looking at Orihime now.

Sweet, innocent Orihime who would never try to hurt anyone.

Orihime.

I had to help her.

I'm not sure when I moved or even _how _I moved, but I was suddenly standing between him and Orihime, the ground beneath us starting to split again. The uneven lines forming in the concrete were illuminated with a bright violet light.

"I'm not done yet," I glared at him, my voice slightly raspy now, "Not by a long shot."

The same grin appeared over his face again, "That's more like it! Ulquiorra was right, you really _do _remind me of-"

"Get away from them!"

Grimmjow vanished with another buzz, and a gigantic sword smashed into the ground where he stood not a second ago.

"Nice timing, Ichigo. I don't suppose you could've come a _bit _earlier?" I wiped a trail of blood from my mouth. Ugh, I was feeling rather queasy now... And rather lightheaded, now that I wasn't in immediate danger anymore.

"There was another Arrancar that came after me first," He glanced over, "You alright?"

"... Did you really need to ask that?" I rolled my eyes, stumbling a little. So much for taking aspirin, everything was starting to spin again...

"So you're the substitute shinigami?" Grimmjow suddenly appeared behind Ichigo, his arm reared back.

"Watch out!" Orihime cried, worry shining in her eyes.

Her words were too late, as Ichigo was sent careening to the opposite end of the street, digging a deep gouge into the ground.

Ouch.

"Go to Bankai, shinigami!" The Arrancar yelled into the cloud of dust, "You won't stand a chance against me like this!"

"... No."

"I'm an Espada. One of the strongest in Aizen's army. There's no way you'll be able to take me on with just your Shikai." His eyes narrowed at Ichigo, who was using his sword as a crutch to get up, "I came here for a challenge! If you refuse to fight me at full strength..."

My eyes widened as he was suddenly in front of Orihime, and his hand closed around her neck.

"... Then I'll kill all of them," He tightened his grip, "Each and every person with even a _drop _of spiritual energy in Karakura."

He raised his arm up, holding Orihime above the ground as he strangled her, almost as if he was going to literally prove his statement with his actions. She struggled against him, but it was evident that she was no match for his strength.

"Let go of her!" I shouted at the Arrancar. Orihime's face was quickly turning red. She wasn't going to last long like that!

A dark aura seemed to settle over Ichigo, and he pointed his sword at Grimmjow as he stood up.

"BANKAI!"

The explosion of reiatsu emitted from the second release was _tremendous_, shooting a pillar of light up into the sky. I had to cover my face from the sheer force and power radiating from him.

"... Tensa Zangetsu!"

The bloodthirsty grin crawled over the Grimmjow's face again, and he immediately chucked Orihime aside as he charged Ichigo.

"Orihime!" I rushed over to her, forgetting about my own injuries for the moment.

The long-haired girl slowly sat up against the wall she was thrown into. There were bruises and scratches all over her from the Arrancar's toss. This shouldn't have happened. Orihime wasn't supposed to have been caught up in the fighting!

"Use your Shun Shun Rikka on yourself," I knelt down next to her, "You look terrible."

Orihime shook her head, "The others will be hurt, too. I need to conserve my reiatsu so I can heal them." She smiled bravely at me, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine! Really!"

I had an abrupt urge to bash my head against something. That 'something' preferably being very hard.

"You call _that _a Bankai, shinigami? Don't depress me like this!" There was a loud crashing noise, and Ichigo was smashed into a building up ahead of us. The Arrancar crossed his arms, advancing on him, "All it seems to do is increase your speed!"

"Shoot. Is he beating Ichigo?" I tried to run over, but spasms of pain wracked my body, and I coughed again. But I didn't care about my own wounds now, even if there was more blood on my hand now, spilling onto the ground.

"Tsuyu!" Orihime gasped.

"Don't," I snapped, as soon as she reached for her hairclips, "Like you said earlier, save your reiatsu for the others."

"But-"

"Getsuuga..." Ichigo's voice suddenly sounded again, and Grimmjow stopped in his tracks.

"... TENSHOU!"

A massive wave of black, red-tinted energy erupted from the swing of his blade, hitting the Arrancar head-on.

I peered into the destruction, trying to see how Ichigo was faring. He sported multiple injuries all over his body, and he was panting heavily. That wasn't a good sign. The Arrancar, on the other hand...

He was laughing.

"HAHAHA!" There was a large bloody gash running down the middle of his torso now, but ignored it, "Looks like it's finally worth killing you now!"

Ichigo was clutching his head again. Just like last time, the time with that giant...

Why was my heart thumping so hard? Why were there black spots dancing everywhere?

"Stop staring so absent-mindedly, shinigami!" I saw the Arrancar's hand fall onto the hilt of his sword. Why did his words sound like it had been filtered through something?

"It's my turn now!"

There was an audible click as his sword began sliding out of his sheath.

_No!_

My eyelids felt heavy. It was getting difficult to concentrate on my surroundings. But I wouldn't give up, not yet...

"... Move." I whispered.

The entire street seemed to have suddenly gained a will of its own as it arched up, glowing purple, and slammed into the Arrancar. Exhaustion set in quicker than Kisuke forcing me to clean up, and it was a struggle to stay conscious...

I blinked, and then everything spiraled into darkness.

Chapter 5 : End

* * *

><p><strong>Lol dunno why but I'm not as satisfied with this chapter. Anyone up for helping me? XD <strong>

**Also, I'm at a loss for what to write in the next chapter. 0.0 Part of me wants to make it on Orihime going to Soul Society and the rest of the gang training, but the other part wants to just start typing up Orihime's capture… 'cuz that's where I've got a lot of interesting twists planned out! MUHAHAHAHAHA! :D … Or maybe I should try to find a way to mash it together? o.0**

**Please help me decide!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! TT^TT I've been really busy with the start of school and all that other random (well, not really… school is important!) stuff. I sincerely apologize for this, and I'll try to do better on the next chapter. ^^ **

**As a sort of compensation, this chapter is a little longer than usual. I've added in a small section containing Orihime's capture at the end, too. :D However, it's not very epic or long as I originally intended… (sniffle) but I felt really guilty for not updating for such a long time, so here's chapter six! **

**Please forgive me!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six : Setting the Stage<span>

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

The sword of one Abarai Renji rapidly extended toward Chad, who managed to evade it at the last moment and start charging at the red-haired shinigami. There was a gruff shout of 'El Directo!" and another cloud of dust enveloped the training grounds again.

Renji's sword curved mid-air, and began rushing at me, now that its other target was momentarily lost. I sprinted quickly, putting some distance between the weapon and myself, and instinctively flared out a bright violet aura. There was an exhilarating rush pounding through my veins as I threw my hand out palm-up, glowing purple.

"Stop!"

The same lilac glow surrounded the zanpakuto, and his sword jerked to a complete stillness in the air.

I heard Renji swear, and Chad immediately took the opportunity to attack again. He was surprisingly fast, considering his size... then again, the training the three of us did was working wonders for us.

"El Directo!"

The blast of blue-tinged energy was fired point-blank at him, giving him no time to even attempt to evade it. A resounding 'boom' exploded upon contact, and I flinched involuntarily. Glad that wasn't me.

"That's two against one!" Renji's indignant voice floated out eventually, breaking the tension in the air, "It ain't fair, 'ya hear me? Not cool, man!"

"I'm a girl!" I shot back, secretly hiding my relief that he wasn't hurt too seriously, "Don't be sexist! And you were hit because you left an opening, so quit complaining!"

"_I_ left an opening?" He spluttered, "You _froze _my Zabimaru! What the heck do you mean by-"

"If I was able to _freeze _Zabimaru, as you so put it," I said pointedly. Did everyone have to remind me of how I'd been so easily intimidated by the scary little shinigami captain at every single opportunity? "That would be because you left an opening for me to do so, right?"

Renji glared at me as he finally succeeded in climbing out of the crater that was created by Chad's attack, and I stuck my tongue out at him. It was so easy to rile him up... he was about as hot-tempered as-

...

Ichigo...

I haven't seen a trace of him all this time. It was almost as if he'd disappeared ever since the battle with the Arrancars a month ago. Kisuke assured all of us that he was just doing some special training with some special people, but...

Ugh, why was I worried about him? He should be fine, he was probably getting stronger by the second right now. I heard that he'd popped up for that time when the Arrancars attacked again a few days ago... I hadn't fought that time, since I'd been completely drained from my own training when they attacked. I had never been more frustrated than that moment... Kisuke eventually went instead, though. He is an insane sadist, but he's also a super-strong insane sadist.

Ichigo... what would he be doing right now? Training hard, most likely. I could almost _see_-

"TSUYU!"

"Gah!" I stumbled back with a jolt, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Pft," Renji rolled his eyes, "What were you thinking about? You totally zoned out."

"Oh... uh... sorry."

He snorted, "C'mon, let's get started on round six. And this time, let's make it a _real _three-way fight."

"You're a sore loser, y'know?" I quipped, stretching. This was really a big workout, and I could feel major improvements in my fighting skills. I was nowhere near the level of Ichigo or anything, but I could hold my own in a fight pretty decently.

"Why you little-!"

"How are y'all doing?" A voice called down.

"We're fine!" I looked up to see Kisuke at the entrance to the training room, "What is it?"

"You need to leave early, right? It's about time now."

"What?" Renji was outraged, "I was just going to-"

"Get beaten up again, eh?" I laughed, grabbing onto the ladder that rolled down and climbing up.

"You'd better be here tomorrow!" He shouted at me, "I'm gonna-"

I tuned him out as he began spouting a bunch of empty threats and nonsense. Yes, he was strong and all, but he wasn't particularly threatening.

"Hey, Chad," I glanced back, "Are you leaving?"

"... I'll stay a little longer," He replied after a brief hesitation.

I shrugged, continuing my way up, and scrambled into the shop.

"By the way," I hauled myself over the opening as I addressed the blond shopkeeper, "Is there any word from Orihime?"

"I'm afraid not," Kisuke shook his head apologetically, "She should be okay, though, considering it's the Kuchiki family watching over her while she stays in Soul Society."

"… Y'know, I really don't get it..."

"Hm?"

"Why you refused to train Orihime," I elaborated, knowing that he was trying to avoid answering, "You said that her skills weren't suited for fighting, so she wasn't needed since there were stronger, more experienced healers from the Gotei 13… But Orihime could never detach herself from all this. Wouldn't it have been better if she was able to protect herself _and_help us at the same time? She's a part of this, too!"

A shadow seemed to fall over his eyes, and I was positive that it wasn't caused by the brim of his hat, "It's… complicated. I have a few theories of what might happen regarding Orihime and her powers, and... I can safely say that none of them are good. She shouldn't get caught up in the fighting."

"She doesn't have to fight. She can heal."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

He sighed tiredly, "You don't understand..."

"What do you mean by that? Orihime-"

"It's best for her."His voice sounded so_ tired_, so _weary_. For a moment, he looked like all those thousands of years were finally catching up to him."... Why are you so against Orihime training? You haven't rejected anyone else..."

"Reject, huh?" A bitter smile cracked over his lips, "I wish. Everything, from the very beginning..."

He sighed as he let his words trail off, falling deep into thought and plunging the room into silence.

I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a private moment. He looked so vulnerable, so frail... absolutely _nothing _like the man who would lob boulders at me daily. So many emotions were flashing through his eyes: loathing, sadness, happiness, anger...

... Regret?

What did he regret?

"I might not know why you're doing this, but I guess that's your call," I said at long last, "However... like Rukia, we're going to help Orihime. We're her friends, and she deserves at least this much, since she wants to fight with everyone. You said that her Shun Shun Rikka are a manifestation of her heart and will, right? If she really wants to get stronger from the bottom of her heart, no one is going to stop her."

Kisuke seemed to gather himself together now, "Perhaps..."

Everything still felt a little awkward, and I desperately grasped for something to say. Something to alleviate the situation...

My mind suddenly drew a complete blank, and I spouted whatever words that rose to my throat.

"You're not going senile on me yet, are you?"

...

The slow, malicious smile he was giving me right now sent shivers down my spine.

_... I'm doomed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_Time_Skip_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid, stupid Kisuke!" I clutched my head as I wobbled along the street.

I thought I was _done_ cleaning out those 'closets', who knew he had an _entire_ _series_ of massive, colossal storage pockets _underground?_

Everything was starting to spin a little now, and I shook my head roughly, trying to get rid of the double vision. This probably wasn't one of my best decisions, though, since everything became even more disorienting.

I think I'm even starting to see things now. Ugh, Kisuke really _did_ go overboard with me today... why else would a hallucination of Ichigo appear in front of me on the same sidewalk? I hadn't seen him for a month! It wasn't like I was _missing _him or anything-

Actually, while we're still at that topic, why was I seeing _Ichigo_, of all people? Why not Orihime or Yoruichi or someone else?

"Hey, is there something wrong? You don't seem so good..."

I'm fairly sure that hallucinations don't talk to you, but... no, this was just another trick of the mind. If I ever managed to earn enough money to hire a lawyer, the first thing I'd do would be suing Kisuke.

"Hello? Tsuyu?"

Just ignore it, just ignore it... It'll eventually go away…

"Oi!"

His hand landed firmly on my shoulder, and I almost jumped out of my skin. This shock only served to make things dizzier, and I felt like I was going to collapse onto the ground. A shrill shriek sounded in my ears, and it took about ten seconds before I realized that the sound came from _me_.

"You look like crap," He stated.

Denial wouldn't work in this case, since I knew it was true. Heck, I _felt_like crap. This little fact didn't make me feel any better.

"Ditto," I retorted, "Ever look in a mirror lately?"

I think he rolled his eyes at me. Jerk.

"So..." I grasped for a topic, actually _paying attention_to whatever my brain came up with this time, "Tough training?"

Everything was somehow less twirly now, and I could start focusing on my surroundings again. His clothes were a little tattered, but he probably looked better off than me. After all, the damage received to his soul-form when he was training didn't reflect onto his body. Lucky.

"... Yeah."

I'd cornered Kisuke about his 'special training', and he'd caved after I threatened to stop repairing things for him (psychokinesis does have its wonderful uses). So, I know all about the half-Hollow situation Ichigo was in now, and a tad bit on the Vizards (basically the opposite of Arrancars). I admit, it was kinda... freaky, at first, but it didn't matter all that much to me. Ichigo wasn't a Hollow, for all I knew, and he wasn't going to be eating my soul.

"Kisuke explained everything to me," This probably wasn't the best time to yawn, but I was really tired right now, "About your inner Hollow, Vizards, all that stuff. You can talk to me about it if you want... I mean, I won't run away from you or anything."

"… What is there to say?" He looked away from me, "I just need to learn to control his power. I _have _to master it."

I heard a grim determination in his voice, and the barest hint of desperation. Did this training really mean that much to him? I thought Kisuke said that he'd already defeated his Hollow! Why did Ichigo sound like this, then?

… There was something else. In the short time I'd known him, I knew Ichigo was the type of person who would risk everything to protect the people he cared about. It wasn't completely obvious, but you could pick up on the small, subtle details. Sometimes, it was really interesting how this trait could be melded into a stubborn, headstrong idiot.

No, Ichigo wouldn't train just for the sake of gaining power. His power would probably be for protecting Karakura or some other noble reason. He was already so strong... but so were the Arrancars. It wasn't like he was going to take them on himself, though, right? Chad, Orihime, everyone... we were training, too! We were all trying to get stronger so we could face the threats _together._ There was no need for him to put all the pressure on himself, even if he _was_ the strongest out of us. We were going to get even stronger so we would _help _him instead of making him think that he constantly had to protect us.

I think I know what's bothering him now. And I also I think I know how Orihime felt.

"Ichigo... no one dumped the entire world on your shoulders." I started formulating my words, "We've all been training really hard for the past month. Y' know why? It's because we want to carry that burden _with _you."

The sudden surprised jolt in him was annoying, even though I was glad that I managed to convey the message to him. How dense was he? …. But I couldn't exactly blame him, since I also wanted to protect my friends-

Friends, huh? Never imagined something like the concept of friends when I first came to Karakura. How quickly things change.

"There's no need for you to be like this," I continued, evenly meeting his gaze, "This is what friends are for, right?"

He was speechless. Ichigo looked like he kept wanting to say something, but those right words were slipping through his fingers.

Oh, well. He never struck me as the sort of person who was excellent with expressing himself and could give a full-blown presentation on the dot. That's okay, though. It made him Ichigo.

I giggled, "You sure are dense."

He glared at me, abandoning his attempts, "What are you-"

"You want to protect everyone, but _we_ also want to help _you_. Don't you see? We're kinda going in a circle here." I shook my head, "Next time there's another crazy stunt in town, I think we should all go together."

"_Crazy stunt?_"

"Well, what else do you call it?" I smiled innocently at him.

It was Ichigo's turn to shake his head now, "You're hopeless. As long as _you _don't start pulling any '_crazy stunts'-_"

"Hey, coming from you, that's just-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," He scowled.

"Feeling more chipper now, are we?"

"Shut up!"

I smiled broadly and turned away to continue on my way. It was fun to mess around with him, but I still needed to-

I froze mid-step.

"Um... Ichigo?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" I was only imagining the aggravation in his voice. I didn't _really _provoke him…

"Uh... er... which way is my house?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_Time_Skip_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes snapped open to total darkness as a sense of dread swept over me in the middle of the night.

The thudding of my heart was as if I'd ran a marathon, and sweat was still pouring down my back. Something bad was about to happen. I can't really explain this ominous premonition, but...

It's probably my imagination. Just my imagination. I'm only getting stressed out because of too much homework alternating with Kisuke's tortur- I mean, training. Yes, yes, training.

I stumbled over to my closet blindly and grabbed the set of clothes laid out on the bottom shelf. The oversized nightshirt I was wearing right now was completely soaked. I smoothed out the black T-shirt filled with silver lines and reached for a pair of gray pants.

The room was so stuffy. I needed to go outside, maybe take a little walk. No one in this house would miss me, anyways.

What had brought this on? I wasn't an insomniac. I was a growing girl, I needed my sleep…

The foreboding in my veins dulled now, and I found myself starting to relax. There was nothing wrong. I was probably just a little scattered right now, what with all these things going on… After all, nothing had really been normal the moment I set foot in Karakura-

I stiffened as I felt a familiar reiatsu pulsate softly on the edge of my senses. Quiet, gentle... radiating sadness, but undeniably...

"Orihime." Her name fell out of my mouth in a whisper. What was she doing back in Karakura? Wasn't she supposed to be in Soul Society with Rukia?

I sprinted out the door. She wasn't far from here, and I'd reach her in a few moments. Why didn't she tell any of us she was returning? Why did she come back in the middle of the night? There were a few lingering traces of her reiatsu somewhere else, fairly close to me...

Ichigo's house. She'd visited Ichigo?

I could see her standing in the middle of the street now. Her long hair was being tousled by the cold winds, and she stood with her back was facing me. However, there was something else that caught my attention, something…

My heart plummeted.

A pale-skinned man was right in front of her. The creepy Arrancar, Ulquiorra.

"Orihime!" I shouted, "What's going on?"

She spun around quickly in surprise, "Tsuyu?"

There were obvious traces of panic and worry in her voice, though most of it was marred over by pure, undiluted shock.

Ulquiorra's dark green eyes narrowed, "Woman, you were not supposed to have contacted more than one of your... friends."

"I-I didn't know sh-she would-" She started stuttering a reply, and I began sensing splotches of terror emanating from her.

"What do you want with Orihime?" I demanded.

"I? Nothing."

The surprise I'd felt from that reply was abruptly dispelled when he suddenly seized Orihime's wrist in an iron grip. She let out a pained gasp almost the exact moment as a chaotic portal appeared next to him.

A Garganta. A gateway into the world of Hollows.

"However, Lord Aizen has expressed an interest in her... abilities." His left foot stepped into the swirling darkness as he forcefully tugged Orihime along behind him.

It struck me at that moment that he was being kidnapping her. He was going to take Orihime away! It was clear by now that Aizen had something in plan for her, which could only be nothing good.

But... she wasn't struggling. She showed no signs of resistance as she allowed herself to be dragged into the Garganta. For a moment, I thought I saw something glisten on her cheek, a faint trail falling from her eyes. Why? What was really going on here? Orihime would never betray us, she would never do something like _this_…

It was only when Ulquiorra's other foot was about to cross into the dimensional rip that I managed to snap out of my stupor. He was _not_going to hurt Orihime! I don't care what caused her decision to leave, but it was obvious that she didn't want to go with him. There was no way I would stand by and let this happen!

I hissed, lunging forward and launching a few chunks of the ground at him. Breaking apart the ground didn't even require any concentration now, and I suddenly felt a rush of gratitude to Kisuke. But now wasn't the time for thoughts like that…

The Arrancar simply raised his other hand at me, and, before I knew it, I was busy dodging a rain of glowing balls. I'd seen enough tricks to know that, if they made contact with me, it was going to be a painful, bloody mess.

"No! Don't hurt her!" I heard Orihime scream.

The small portal was closing now, and I could see that his attack had only one purpose: to buy time. For some reason, he didn't want to stay too long in Karakura… Maybe he didn't want to be discovered? Maybe he didn't want anyone to realize that Orihime had been taken away right under their noses? I dashed forward as fast as I possibly could. I _wasn't_going to let Orihime be in danger!

The dark opening was rapidly shrinking in size, thinning out into the form of a line. Desperation surged through me as I sped up in a last-ditch effort-

I gasped as I barely managed to slip through the closing gap and latch onto Orihime.

_I made it._

Chapter Six : End

* * *

><p><strong>How many people saw that coming? XD Tsuyu isn't part of the rescue group charging into Hueco Mundo… she gets literally dragged there trying to help Orihime! ^^ Even though it's not as awesome as I planned, I'm still happy I got this chunk out. <strong>

**Next up will be Tsuyu in Los Noches. Completely surrounded by Arrancars with Orihime. What's more, she is going to be right in front of Aizen… who may have his own plans for her as well. (hint)(hint) ;) I think that her father's identity will be revealed in the next chapter (because I feel too guilty about not updating sooner ^^"), but if I can't seem to fit it in, it'll be moved to chapter eight.**

**Also, I WILL DO MY ABSOLUTE BEST TO UPDATE SOON! :) Thank you so much to those who have been patient with me!**

**(ahem) So, any thoughts? ^^ Please leave some suggestions and/or comments! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, much quicker update than before. ^^" Lol, I didn't really expect to be finished with this chapter until **_**next week**_**, but… 'Guess I got carried away while writing. XD**

**Please read!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 : Los Noches<span>

The first thing that registered in my mind was white. Pristine white walls, white floors...

Geez, I never knew that sunglasses could be needed _indoors_.

Orihime's hand was cold and clammy in mine, and I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring squeeze. I don't think it worked, though, because my hands were probably in the same state as hers.

The idiotic things I do...

I don't regret jumping into the Garganta after her. Really, I don't. But... there were other _smarter_ things I could've done, like cranking up on my reiatsu output so everyone in Karakura would know that something was wrong...

The cold gaze Ulquiorra was giving me definitely contained mild annoyance. He was ticked that I'd managed to follow all the way here... although, I was of no threat to him.

Thus the words, 'mild annoyance'. Maybe I could find some way to use this to my advantage? If I could somehow catch him off guard-

"Welcome to Los Noches, Ori-... Ah, Ulquiorra, I see that you've brought an unexpected guest?"

The voice was rich, with a certain silken quality to it, yet I couldn't shake off a dark undercurrent of danger beneath it. If this makes any sense, the _voice_ was filled with power, and the compulsion...

I slowly lifted my face to look at the speaker, and I knew I was staring into the eyes of the infamous Aizen Sousuke. He was sitting on this elaborate chair situated _really_ high up, so high that I felt like I was practically looking upwards. There were Arrancars scattered around on the leveled walls around him, and all of them were staring at us.

Trickles of fear and doubt began seeping into me as I began getting unnerved.

"Well _this_ is certainly a surprise," He spoke again after a brief pause in his velvety tone, "Why-"

"Hey, hey, if she isn't supposed to be here, can we just kill her?"

The rude interruption came from a short-haired Arrancar with overly long sleeves, "I still can't believe that we had to stage that entire battle in Karakura just for _this_."

He looked rather tattered and beaten up, which was probably the source of his discontent... it did bring me a rush of grim satisfaction, though. Bandages were wrapped around his head and arms, and there were still faintl crimson stains that could be made out on the gauzy cloth.

"My sincere condolences, Luppi," Aizen said smoothly, "I didn't expect you to get so torn up, after all."

The Arrancar's eyes narrowed as he inhaled sharply, but he didn't make any threatening moves. So... he was scared of Aizen?

"The battle wasn't in vain, that much I can definitely assure you," He reclined on his throne-like seat, running his fingers through his dark brown hair in a relaxed manner with his elbow propped up on the gleaming armrest, "In fact... it yielded much more than I'd expected."

His gaze didn't linger on me when he said that last line. It didn't.

"Orihime."

She gave a small jerk and I tightened my grip on her hand in a pathetic attempt to help her calm down. Things were spiraling downhill, and, so far, I hadn't seen any opportunity for escape...

"Please show us your abilities by restoring Grimmjow's arm." He phrased it as a request. But refusal _definitely_ would not be acceptable.

I think my heart almost stopped when Orihime let go of my hand listlessly and headed over to the familiar blue-haired Arrancar, who also appeared to be in shock. He... he lost his arm? An image of Chad lying on the ground, covered with blood ghosted through my memories, and I found my eyes glued to his empty left shoulder.

"Tch, you actually came with her?" Grimmjow arched an eyebrow at me, quickly managing to regain his composure, "Never figured you were one of the suicidal idiot types."

"I assure I'm not," I glared at him, insulted by that remark. Even though it had been a month, our fight was still fresh in my mind, "But I wouldn't say the same for _you_. What idiotic thing did _you_ to lose your arm, huh?"

He glared right back at me, anger evident in his eyes as he snarled, "Listen up, you little-"

"His arm was completely incinerated by Tousen. There's no way something that doesn't exist anymore can be healed!" The Arrancar from earlier -Luppi- proclaimed smugly, before he focused his attention to Orihime, "Oi! If you're just trying to put on a performance, then quit it right now! We'll kill 'ya anyways, so-"

He threatened to kill Orihime.

I turned my heated glare to Luppi instead, clenching my hands into fists as I did so. So what if we were completely surrounded by Arrancars? That didn't mean we were _helpless_. The training I did, Orihime traveling to Soul Society... that wasn't for nothing!

We were _not_ just sitting ducks waiting to be slaughtered.

I shoved my reiatsu into my surroundings, an eerie purple illuminating the entire room. The amethyst aura coating the white stones began intensifying as I pumped out more and more reiatsu, and Luppi actually shut up for a moment before he set his sights on me.

"So what are _you_ doing now, huh?" He sneered, "Giving us a light show? Nothing's going to work now, why don't you just-"

The entire room rumbled for a second or two before it utterly collapsed.

Large slabs of glossy rock were broken into a million different chunks, flying all over the place as the walls crumbled to pieces, thundering into the ground. There was a lot of smoke and debris knocked up from this entire commotion, and I took this chance to dart over to Orihime.

"Let's go!"

"I..." There were so many conflicting emotions in her, but we couldn't afford any indecision at the moment. Time was of the essence, "Ts-Tsuyu, I... I..."

"Tell me about it later!" I shouted over the noise, grabbing her hand and breaking into an all-out run, "We need to get out of here!"

"Hold on right there!" A gruff, male voice that could only belong to one Arrancar rang out.

I glanced over to see Grimmjow with a partially-reformed arm, which was slowly extending to his wrist now. If Orihime left, then his arm wouldn't be restored...

...

Like I _cared_ about that. He tried to kill us before!

Orihime, though... she was too soft, too sweet...

Ugh, there was no time for this, we had to _move._

"Orihime, run!" I commanded the best I could, spinning around and running again. There was an indignant shout and a gasp of surprise, which made me give in to the impulse to turn around.

And just what did I see? A golden bubble coating Grimmjow's arm bobbing after the two of us, with the furious Arrancar still attached to it.

"... Great."

I dodged a few pieces of falling rock and sprinted toward the doorway. Vast white halls looming over us were rather intimidating, but the pounding in my veins blocked it out completely. Ignoring the rumbling destruction still going on like an avalanche, I picked a random direction and continued running.

"Oi, d'ya even know where you're heading?" The Arrancar hollered.

"I suppose you'd like to be our guide?" I retorted, roughly cutting a corner and skidding a little before I picked up my pace again.

"Don't kid yourself!" He snorted, "The halls here can move, so you won't be getting out no matter how hard you try! Once you're in Los Noches, there's no escape!"

"WHAT?" I spun around. I felt like I'd just been struck by a sledgehammer from that information he just spouted out.

A grin was present on his face once again, "So, feel like giving up now?"

"... Hell no."

"Well, 'figured you'd say something like that," He shrugged carelessly, his indifferent action betrayed by the intrigued gleam in his eyes, "What are you really here for, anyways?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked incredulously, "Does the fact that I was _dragged_ through a Garganta mean _anything _to you? I didn't ask for any of this! It was-"

"This is all my fault."

Orihime's whisper was soft, barely audible. Her back was leaned against the wall, and she slid down onto the floor, burying her face into her drawn-up legs.

"He... He told me that no one... if... if I just...!"

I crouched over next to her, "Orihime, listen. Everything will be alright, okay? We-"

"No!" She wailed, "This..."

"... Orihime..."

She took in a couple deep breaths, steadying her voice, "When... when the Arrancars came the second time... U-Ulquiorra..." She gulped at the name, which made my blood boil, "He... He found me in the Dangai, when I was heading to Karakura, and... and... He promised! He promised that if I came here, no one would get hurt! This is all my fault!"

Orihime was shaking now, and I was suddenly struck by how _fragile_ she seemed. She had always been so sweet and friendly, so it hadn't really sunk in to me how _delicate_ she also was. This entire ordeal probably weighted heaviest on her, and I immediately felt really guilty. I should've gone to Soul Society with her! I should've done _something_ to help, her, anything...

Didn't friends help each other?

"Orihime, listen," I set my hand on her shoulder gently, "This isn't your fault. None of it is. _I_ was the one who followed you here. And you only came here because you wanted to be able to protect us. You're not to blame for any of this. After all, you didn't _want_ to come here, right?"

She slowly shook her head.

"There, that's settled." I tried to smile at her, attempting to cheer her up. She was the ray of sunshine in our callous little group, and seeing her like this was disheartening, "Don't worry, Orihime. We'll be able to get back to Karakura together."

Orihime looked up at me with her big gray eyes, "... Promise?"

"I promise."

Those two words left my mouth without even thinking. Little did I know just how hard it would be to fulfill that promise...

"Hey, now that your touching little moment is over," Grimmjow rolled his eyes at us, folding his arms-

Arms.

A complete, whole, perfectly fine arm where there certainly had been nothing before. Orihime had worked her magic again.

"-Can you heal something else for me, too?"

"Eh?" I blinked, snapping out of my stupor, "What else are you missing? A foot? A tooth? Oh, oh, I know! Maybe a few brain cells-"

"Shut your trap, girl." He glowered at me, "Don't push your luck. Be glad that Aizen specifically stated that you weren't to be killed."

"... Wait, what?" My eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

_In fact... it yielded much more than I'd expected._

A cold chill ran down my spine as his words echoed in my mind again. The way he'd said it...

"Ah, that's better." Grimmjow stretched as Orihime stepped away from him, and I saw a rather gothic-looking number six on his lower back, to the right of his Hollow hole.

Six.

What had Kisuke said about the information he'd gained on the Arrancars? Ten Espadas, the elite of Aizen's army... Ranked from one to ten, with 'one' being the strongest... So Grimmjow was the sixth strongest of all the Arrancars?

...

... It was a scary thought. If he was only the sixth strongest, and had been able to defeat us so easily... Just how strong would the Primera Espada be?

"Found you!" Luppi seemed to appear out of the walls... or had I just been too lost in my thoughts? "I _told_ you there was... no... way...!"

Grimmjow bared a bloodthirsty leer at him, "You were saying?"

"I-Impossible!" The smaller Arrancar's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, "How can this-"

"You finally see now?"

I forcible repressed the shiver I felt when Aizen's voice sounded again. He was standing at the end of the corridor, walking toward us sedately.

"Her powers, which Ulquiorra theorized as a type of time-spatial ability, is actually the rejection of events." He explained, "She can reject the happenings of anything within a certain range, marked out by that golden dome. This power, being able to deny the occurance of any event... it trespasses into the territory of the gods."

"No..." Luppi was literally shaking now, "A mere human _can't_ posses a power like this! This is absolutely _preposterous!_ No human can _ever_-"

"Shout however loud 'ya want," Grimmjow was suddenly right in front of him, moving with the same speed and precision he'd displayed that night in Karakura, "You won't get another CHANCE!"

Luppi spat out a mouthful of blood as Grimmjow's arm tore through his body. The gruesome sight sickened me, and I could only imagine how much worse it was for Orihime.

"Y-you... bastard..."

"Heh," He smirked, not at all affected by the bloody scene of his doing, "Later, 'ex-no. 6'!"

A beam of blue light erupted through the hallways, and the Arrancar's body disintegrated in the Cero blast.

"Ha... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" The maniacal laugh reverberated around the halls, becoming louder and wilder with each passing second, "ALL OF MY STRENGTH HAS RETURNED NOW! _I_ AM THE SEXTA ESPADA, GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES!"

He disappeared in a blur, and only his mad cackles remained, a dark ringing that would be forever ingrained into my mind.

"Uh... he hasn't gone crazy, right?"

"Of course not."

I stiffened when I heard _Aizen_ start talking again, "Luppi didn't deserve actually the rank of Sexta, so this is a sort of... outlet, you could say, for Grimmjow's frustrations all this time. He's already served his purpose anyways, so there's really no point in hanging over his death."

"His... purpose?" He held absolutely no regards for the lives of his subordinates.

"I only meant for Luppi to be a small distraction in Karakura while we contacted Orihime," Aizen spoke coolly, "It also had the added benefit of allowing the Gotei 13 to underestimate the _real_ power of the Espada... Like how your arrival here is also an added benefit in addition to Orihime."

"What do you want with me?" I shifted myself into a defensive stance. Out-powered or not, I wasn't going down without a struggle.

"Quite the fighter, are we? Your father said the exact same words when I first approached him."

You could've dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over me, and I wouldn't have moved a muscle. A freezing numbness washed through my body, completely paralyzing me. _Nothing_ had ever affected my like this before, _nothing_...

"No... you're lying." I somehow managed to say through my muddled mind, "My father... he can't...-!"

"I'm not lying to you, Tsuyu." His voice was the epitome of deadly calm, "Tell me, haven't you ever wondered why you were psychokinetic?"

It was one of the first things Kisuke had pointed out to me. When everyone had their backgrounds, and reasons for their powers...

The horrible thing was, I _knew_ he wasn't lying. There were no traces of deceit I detected in him, and I had this terrible gut feeling that he was telling the _truth_...

"You know your mother, a normal human." He continued, "Your powers obviously don't stem from her. But your father left when you were young, and you never knew him very well... is it really that hard to believe that he has powers of his own, and is in this war as well?"

"WHAT?"

"You really don't believe me, do you?" Aizen seemed amused by my outburst, and the corners of his lips twitched upwards, "Or... do you just don't _want_ to confirm it? Tut, tut... Seems like suspicion runs naturally in the family..."

He turned around, and the crowd of Arrancars that had been gathered behind him parted, faint mummers and whisperings filling the air.

"-Look alike-"

"-Same eyes-"

"-Reiatsu-"

"-Yes, _finally_-"

A sense of dread filled my heart, coupled with anticipation and... doubt? My father, was he really here? He abandoned mom and I so many years ago... to work for an evil shinigami?

What would he say? What would he think of me?

What was _I _going to say? Wait, why was I so jumpy? I couldn't even control my limbs properly now, and I was _sure_ that I was shaking. Did I hate him? I resented him for abandoning me... But did I really hate him? He was my _father_... all those precious memories...

Did I love him? The bitterness of all these years immediately welled up inside me, but... but...

I was nearing extreme panic now, not knowing how to react as that tall, graceful shadow came closer and closer, becoming subtly more visible with every passing second.

Dark hair, just like mine. Even a little messy, in the same manner.

Hands jammed into pockets. A small habit I had.

Light skin color. I'd never been sunburned before...

White clothes.

Regal stride.

Aizen's lips now finished curving into that full-blown smirk as he finished his words, "Like father, like daughter. Isn't that right..."

"Muramasa."

Chapter 7 : End

* * *

><p><strong>How many people guessed her father right? :) I feel so happy that I finally got out one of my major ideas in the story! I don't think Muramasa was in the Bleach manga, but he starred a major role in the Zanpakuto arc, in the anime. So, what do you guys think about this arrangement for Tsuyu? ^^<strong>

**Also, anyone want to predict what Aizen is planning to do with Tsuyu? ;) Cookies if you get it right!**

**Please review and tell me your much-valued opinion(s)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Busy, busy…**

**This chapter is relatively short. -.-" My apologies! So much stuff to do… I'll do my best to try to find more time to write more!**

**Also, thank you very much to those who reviewed! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 : Spinning White<span>

There were a lot of things I'd expected upon arriving at Los Noches. Ruthless battles. Lots of running. Pain.

But most _definitely __**not**_ a reunion with my _father_...

... Muramasa.

Our eyes were locked with each other, but none of us said a single word. What would we say? What could _he_ say, after leaving me behind? What could _I_say, with my conflicting emotions toward him?

Pale blue chips of ice.

There were flickering traces of emotions running through his eyes: surprise, shock, nervousness, _warmth_, and... and...

He subtly schooled his expression into one of cold indifference.

Something in me exploded at that. I think there might've been a roaring sound that was coursing through my ears. The last strings _snapped_, and all I felt was white-hot _rage_, and-

-and I was lying on the cold floor, with another splitting headache and a fiery pain lancing through my stomach.

"Tsuyu! No!"

A bunch of jumbled details were flitting through my mind right now, like that weird jagged line on the ground and the frigid coolness of the ground. But one message reverberated loud and clear: the person who'd punched me was my _father_.

What had happened? Where was that kind, loving person I remembered from my short, brief childhood?

... No, no, he didn't exist anymore. My father had disappeared the moment that man stepped over the threshold of that small house and vanished into the night, without once looking back. I'd lost my father the very instance he'd _abandoned _me, never to be seen again...

Until now.

My father was an _enemy_. He was serving Aizen.

I don't know how I got to my feet again. I hadn't even become aware of it until I found myself automatically blocking a strike from him. All the clamoring noises were a constant low buzzing. His blows were quick and clean, and _very _painful, but-... was it my desperate imagination that told my he wasn't putting much power into his strikes? Was it my desperate imagination that insisted he was deliberately missing vital points just by a few centimeters each time?

I don't know.

I don't know what's right or what's wrong, and I don't know how the world got turned upside down just in a few seconds. I don't know what's happening now. Everything seems to have slowed down, and there's a dull pounding inside my head. Or is it at my head?

I don't know. I don't know anything now...

... and I can't even find myself to care anymore.

I watched that palm strike slowly come towards me, feeling a sickening thrill jolt through me as a sudden thought sprung into my mind. How would it feel if I stood here and stopped moving? Would death come for me? Would it be painful? Would it be quick? Or would it be long and drawn out, an eternity of torture?

The morbid fascination wrapped around me, as I stilled, engulfing me in its inky depths as it whispered its dark secrets...

"Tsuyu! What are you doing?"

Orihime.

It was like being yanked out of water, and everything sped up again. Orihime. She was still here, and if I let myself die...

I glared at _Muramasa_as I raised my hands in a defensive motion, enveloping his arm in a bright purple glow and locking it in place.

No words were needed. His intent was _perfectly_clear.

After all these years... he wanted to kill me, eh? Never would've thought of _that_...

A sickening crunch followed my thoughts, and I saw his eyes narrow imperceptibly in sheer agony as his arm-

Holy crap.

Did that... that squiggly thing even _categorize _as an arm anymore? I could see raw flesh and ribbons of blood, and... and...

The ghastly white of broken shards of bone was the final straw that broke the camel's back, and I found myself completely paralyzed by the gruesome sight. It was even worse than Grimmjow's stunt with Luppi. Scratch that, _it was a thousand times worse!_ I-... oh, I can't even _describe _that-that-

-and _I _was the one who did it.

Somehow, that fact was a lot worse than I'd thought it would be.

Muramasa suddenly disappeared when I blinked, and, next thing I knew, I was crashing into a wall, with a sweet and salty liquid rising in the back of my throat-

_Forgive me..._

Why am I hearing voices in my head _again_? This wasn't funny. Especially since his next strike sent me slimming through even _more_ walls. Flimsy things. But... that voice... that _warmth_...

Was it an illusion?

Considering where I am, it's not at all that inconceivable. Go figure. But I shouldn't have been hit hard enough to start hallucinating, let alone everything turning a golden color...

Wait. Gold?

"Tsuyu!"

... Somehow, we were in a different room now. All dark, with glassy walls and floors that were well-polished, the glossy surface resembling a mirror...

What just happened?

"That was... unexpected."

My head snapped up and I saw Aizen standing across from us.

"I certainly hadn't banked on a reaction like _that_," I didn't like that contemplative look on his face, "Although... Oh. Yes, I see how that could work... If both are connected at the core, then... hm... perhaps... then if Kuchiki Koga was to-"

"_What_ the _heck_ are you _rambling _about?" Okay, so headaches and hallucinations made me irritable. They could also make me prone to stupid outbursts, "And what in the world just happened?"

He seemed... surprised, for a moment, "You weren't aware of it?"

"Tsuyu..." Orihime's voice was really soft, "You... um...you just... when you saw your dad, you somehow... you... well, um, you made another section of Los Noches cave in..."

"... I _what?_"

"Well. This could be very interesting."

I whipped my head back around to look at Aizen, who had this... _dangerous_glint in his eyes.

At that moment, I was struck by a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach...

"Half human, half zanpakuto." He continued, "Of course, for a zanpakuto to be able to have a child... well. This is quite fascinating."

"Isn't a zanpakuto a sword?" I asked warily, an image of an over-sized cleaver springing into my head.

"A zanpakuto can be many things." Aizen corrected, "A sword. A soul. A manifestation of a shinigami's powers..."

He snapped his fingers, and the cylindrical thing next to him I hadn't even really noticed before began spiraling outwards, splitting into many little circles that resembled a winding staircase.

The heavy sense of foreboding was going to kill me.

"Zanpakuto have great powers," He continued, "Shinigami spend their lifetimes trying to master their abilities. The powers a zanpakuto possesses is a reflection of their shinigami's soul. To date, no one has been able to exploit the power of a zanpakuto to its fullest... save perhaps the Soutaicho. Unlike shinigami, a zanpakuto's true power knows no bounds... though, to truly be able to use it, a zanpakuto must _release _it through their shinigami. So, you see, zanpakuto are very much restrained by the potential of their shinigami."

The last disc-like circle slid out, revealing a crystalline marble-like orb that was glowing a brilliant blue shade. It looked so out of place with the dark room, creating such a sharp contrast...

But it was dangerous. That much, I could tell. No matter how harmless and pretty it looked... I could literally feel the _power_emanating from it.

Aizen picked up the small orb, resting it in the palm of his hand, "Humans, on the other hand..."

So he wasn't going to explain the orb? It was _important_, it was _dangerous_, and he was just _holding it in his hand?_

What in the world was he planning?

"Humans have such short lives," He mused, "Not even a fraction of the lifespan of a shinigami. But humans have something that shinigami do not have. Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head wordlessly. What was all this rambling and explanation for?

"Potential. Humans have limitless potential."

... What? What was he playing at?

"... Haven't you learned about all the advancements humans have made? Technologies in Soul Society are actually, in truth, based upon _human _inventions... no matter how much they try to hide it. Soul pagers, for example. Do you notice their resemblance to cell phones?" He shook his head, "Humans have such potential, yet they're given such short lifetimes. Only gaining a small taste of what they could truly do..."

His eyes locked onto me, "You... you're the child of a zanpakuto and a human. Both power _and_potential. Except... you're restricted by a human's lifetime as well."

I started backing away, not liking the mad-scientist look in his eyes.

"So..." His lips were twisted into a cruel, pitiless smirk, and he started walking towards me, pulling out the sword that had been sheathed at his side.

"Allow me to rectify that."

For every step he took forward, I stumbled one back. I needed to get out of here!

"You see, I've been wondering what could truly be done with psychokinesis." He said as he advanced one me. There was no rush. I couldn't escape, after all... "Destroying internally... perhaps the organs first, then maybe tearing bones, liquefying muscles..."

I'm pretty sure that my face was really pale right now from his description.

"So if I were to combine that power with Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions..." He held up his sword at the mention, "No one would be able to oppose me. The illusions would become real, dealing actual damage instead of phantom ones... and I won't even have to lift a finger in battle."

Crap. I was backed up against the wall right now, and my heart was threatening to break my ribs. I was trapped. Cornered, with nowhere to run.

"Do you know that the Hogyoku's true purpose isn't breaking down the boundary between shinigami and Hollow, like Urahara Kisuke intended?" Aizen still walked leisurely, but the anticipation in the dark gleam of his eyes were evident, "It actually grants the wishes of its master."

"And... the Hogyoku is starting to recognize its master now."

The steel blade of his zanpakuto was resting against my chest, and I could feel the sheer _terror_ in me demanding me to _bolt_out of here. Damn it, I was hyperventilating now! But...

My limbs were locked. Frozen. I couldn't move.

"I wonder..." The tip of his sword was as cold as ice as he used it to tilt my chin up.

"What would happen if I were to merge you with Kyoka Suigetsu using the Hogyoku?"

Chapter 8 : End

* * *

><p>… <strong>:3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter, don't they? 0.0 I did my best to lengthen this chapter since the last one was so short, but… it just didn't work out too well…**

**The next chapter will probably go back to being around 2k, though. ^^ I've got lots of ideas to try out and squish together!**

**A very big thank you and lots of hugs to everyone who reviewed!**

… **or cookies. XD**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 9 : Resolve VS Reality<span>

My world suddenly exploded in pain, and I think I heard Orihime scream. Or maybe it was me? The only thing I was sure of was the insane, mad laughter of Aizen wrapping around me, _pulling _me...

Spots of black and red were dancing in front of my eyes. It _hurt_. It hurt so bad that I wanted to continue screaming, except I wasn't sure if my vocal cords were intact anymore. I felt like I was being torn in half, then sewn together, except... it felt different. The fiery pain of being _consumed_ transitioned into an icy one, and I can tell you, this wasn't a pleasant experience. It was more like being boiled in molten lava first, boiled until your body completely melted, except somehow you were still _there_, and then...then plunged into a violent tempest, with everything biting and howling at you. and painful pinpoints prickling all over, and... and...

Oh gods, there isn't even a _way_ to accurately describe this _excruciating_torture-

_So you are the little one Sousuke chose?_

I'm not even sure how I was seeing things anymore, but an image of a beautiful woman shakily swam into view. She was gorgeous, with raven eyes and red, red lips. Probably makeup or something? Her long dark hair cascaded around her like a silken waterfall, and she wore a warm-colored kimono splashed with pink blossoms and trailing petals swirling around the twirling scarlet strands, perfectly accenting her look.

She was beautiful, and she was deadly.

_She was Kyoka Suigetsu._

_You have come far for your friend._ She murmured in my ear, _Rest. Rest, and let me guide you..._

It was so painful just to stay conscious. Believe me, I wanted nothing better than to just fall down and let the darkness clouding around us claim me right now...

But I also knew that if I fell asleep right now, I would never wake up again. Ever.

"No," I hissed, "I'm _not_ going to give up like this! I promised Orihime! I promised that we would go back to Karakura _together!_"

Somehow, a soothing warmth started seeping into me. It was pushing away the pain, and giving me strength.

_Foolish child._ She chided, a small scowl marring her elegant features, _You cannot win against me. I will gain your powers, and we will help Sousuke as one._

"You're wrong." I shook me head, "You're wrong! I'm never going to help him! And I _will _get out of this mess one way or the other!"

There was a light opening the darkness now. It cut through the inky murkiness like a knife, illuminating a pathway.

_Talk later, little one._ She turned away from me and began heading toward the bright shaft. _We will merge, and I will become the dominant soul of the two of us once I reach the light._

No. This wasn't happening. I _couldn't_let this happen!

"I won't let you!" I started scrambling for the light, somehow managing to stumble along in a jog/sprint of some sort despite my limbs feeling as heavy as lead.

We were running now, both of us trying to get to the light before the other. I swear, the light was mocking us, always looking so close, yet in actuality so far away...

_Give up. You will not succeed!_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you feel better." I muttered, "Listen, I've got friends back in Karakura, and Orihime is in danger right now. I won't let her down!"

My resolve strengthened, and, to my surprise, I was actually pulling ahead of Kyoka Suigetsu. Was it because of sheer determination? Or was it will? Her agitated shout failed to deter me from my goal, and I was nearing the light now...

I don't know exactly how I'm managing to keep ahead of her. I'm also not too sure about all the random thoughts skittering across my mind right now. But one thing was certain.

I was _not _going to fail!

_Wait for me, Orihime. I'm coming!_

The light was just in front of me right now. I took one last step forward and stretched out my arm, reaching for the light. I wasn't going to let myself become Aizen's puppet! I _refuse _to be used like that!

The light was extremely alluring, beckoning for me to return...

_What is your wish?_

My wish... is...!

A glowing chain appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around my hand just before my fingertips could brush the light. I let out a strangled cry as I was roughly yanked back, and, before I could react, more chains sprung up around me, dragging me down.

No! I was so _close_-

I struggled with the chains, but more seemed to appear out of nowhere as they snared around my legs, my arms...

_Well, that was a rather close call._ Kyoka Suigetsu paused for a moment next to me. _I was actually worried for a moment there._

"What the heck is this?" I demanded indignantly, pulling at the blue-ish chains, "Let-go-!"

The color of the chains finally sank in to me, and I froze. Glowing. Blue. Shimmering with a myriad of different shades...

_I think that would be the Hogyoku._She confirmed my thoughts.

This couldn't be happening! _I reached the light before her!_ This wasn't fair, it _couldn't_-

_I should be going now... but... for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry about this..._

She leaned over me, gently kissing me on the forehead, and the world shattered into a million different pieces. A million different shards of reality, a million chances and possibilities, a million different scenarios of 'what if's and 'could've been's.

I think that my mind was going into what doctors dictated as shock. Nothing seemed to matter anymore as I blankly watched the swirling shards shatter again and again, dancing into the darkness, tugging at the edges of my conscience insistently in its coaxing way.

Why hadn't I struggled harder? Why hadn't I just taken that one last step in that brief second? Why hadn't I been faster, just a _little bit faster?_

All I was aware of right now were the chains dragging me down and the darkness that beckoned to me, calling out its sweet promises. Some were of rest. Being able to let go of this war that I had somehow gotten myself tangled up in. Others were of power. Having the strength to do anything and protect everyone like I wanted to.

Power enough to to save Orihime.

... Orihime...

_I'm sorry, Orihime... Looks like I'm not going to be able to keep my promise to go back to Karakura with you. Ichigo and the others will definitely come, though, so you'll be able to return no matter what happens, no matter what Aizen throws your way..._

I'm so sorry that I failed you, Orihime.

Renji... Chad...

... Ichigo...

Please...

The strength that had been pounding through me a mere moment ago was all but gone, the last traces of it ebbing away even now. My fight against the Hogyoku's chains became more and more futile, and, loath as I was to admit it, _pathetic_.

_Rest, little one. Rest and let me guide you..._

Oh gods, it was so _tempting_to just cease struggling altogether and give into that swirling darkness and let the chains pull me down, down, down...

But... Karakura... everyone... what would happen to them if I gave up now?

Was all that training I went through for nothing? After going so far to get stronger so I could face the threats with everyone...

_Orihime will be fine._ The darkness whispered soothingly to me, _You said so yourself, 'Ichigo and the others will definitely come', right? Your purpose isn't with them anymore. You belong here now. With __**me**__._

I fought to keep my eyes open, pushing away the darkness from the edges of my mind, where I could sense it pulsating rapidly. No... I wouldn't give in... I wouldn't...!  
><em><br>I can give you everything, little one. Strength. Power. A world to call your own._

Rest, little one. Just rest and let me guide you.

The shattered crystalline shards were fading now, fading into black. Like the tantalizing persuasion of the darkness that had taken root in my mind, tendrils of it began curling around my body, just as the chains of the Hogyoku had done.

Rest and leave everything to me.

I had nothing left now. I felt like an empty shell. All those precious moments with everyone in Karakura were somehow slipping through my fingers faster than quicksand, leaving only darkness in its wake.

What did I have to live for?

There was a brief flash of orange hair, but it was gone before I could identify it properly.

What was my purpose?  
><em><br>All will be fine, little one._

Rest.

The last few wisps of resistance I didn't even know how I'd mustered up crumbled into a million little pieces, as fine as dust...

_I'm so sorry..._

I finally gave in to the overpowering voice that was echoing everywhere, reverberating endlessly and somehow increasing its volume and intensity with each passing second, taking over my body and clouding all my senses...

I the darkness claim me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

...

_... What is your wish?_

_._

Ch 9 : End

* * *

><p><strong>So… any comments? ^^ The Kyoka Suigetsu-merging idea had been stewing in my head for a long time, and yes, Tsuyu being 'overwhelmed' is a major part of my plan. :D It mainly stemmed from wondering what would've happened if Ichigo had failed to defeat his inner Hollow.<strong>

**Anyways, please review! A penny for your thoughts! (or, in this case, a new chapter for your thoughts! ^^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M STILL ALIVE! Sorry for not updating last week! It was **_**hectic**_**. -_-**

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing! :D Hopefully this chapter won't be too confusing, but I couldn't think of a way to reveal enough clues without giving everything away. The last few sentences in the chapter should make everything clear, though.**

**Thanks for bearing with me!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 : Through the Looking Glass… er… Water<span>

I was drowning.

Everything around me was so dark. Where was I? Why did I feel so sluggish? Why were my movements so slow, like there was some force pressing against it? Why was it so cold? Why were my lungs burning?

... Crap, I really _am _drowning right now!

I frantically began kicking my legs, moving my arms in unison to it and desperately swimming upwards. I was quickly running out of air and I felt so sore all over and-

I rapidly gulped in the frigid blast of air that greeted me as I finally broke through the surface of the water. Gods, air never tasted so sweet!

My flailing arms somehow latched onto something that felt hard and solid, and I clung hard to it, heaving myself out of the water and flopping down on the grassy ground-

Wait. Ground?

My closing eyes shot open and I shot up again, wincing at the sharp pain that reared its ugly head in my body. What the heck was going on? I remember diving into the Garganta after Orihime, and arriving at Los Noches, and... and...

Aizen. The Hogyoku.

Kyoka Suigetsu.

The rushing memories hit me full force, and I almost flopped back down onto the grass again. This was just-

Hang on, grass?

Where the heck _am_ I, anyways? I thought I was going to _die_, after Kyoka Suigetsu disappeared into that light and I was dragged down...

I glanced around, surveying my current surroundings. Right now, I was sitting on a grassy bank, with a small pond in front of me. No surprises there, I guess. The sky was dark, completely covered by stormy gray clouds, and somehow illuminated a ghostly blue... Creepy...

... I shivered involuntarily. Why did I feel so _connected_ to this place? It was almost as if I was in sync with my surroundings, and I could _sense_everything like how I did when using my psychokinetic powers, except... I didn't even need to concentrate. Not in the slightest bit, which was rather strange. Last I checked, I needed to stand still at least for a minute or so to reach a state like this.

Looking around for as far as I could see, there were willow trees everywhere. They weren't exactly the tallest trees, but they ranged from fairly large to very small. All of them had drooping branches that draped down towards the ground, their emerald leaves reflecting a cold, dusky dimness and swirling with shadows.

Come to think of it, I was sitting on the root of a willow tree right now.

Huh. Talk about weird...

What was going on?

I was completely alone here. There was nothing but the lake and willows surrounding me, coupled with some icy winds. The dark, eerily lighted clouds blocking the skies were rather nerve-wracking, and it was making me quite apprehensive for some reason.

_Wow, somebody seems to be in a bad mood today..._

I shook my head rapidly. Where did that thought come from?

But, more importantly right now, what _was_this place? I needed to get out of here, that much was certain...

The waters of the lake began glowing, and I leaned forward cautiously. Hey, nothing ventured nothing gained, right?

_...White halls, white floors..._

Glancing around... pretty spacious here, eh?

Turning back towards-

"AIZEN!"

His face was clearly visible in the water, except... it was almost as if I was _watching_something happen from someone else's eyes...

_"How do you feel?" Aizen questioned with a careful eye, "Were there any... complications?"_

_"No, I'm fine. Our merging seems to be successful, Sousuke."_

Our merging? What-

I froze as the implications of her words struck me.

No. No way. This... this _wasn't _happening! Was I actually somehow _inside_Kyoka Suigetsu?

_"That's good to hear," The ex-shinigami captain leaned back in his throne, a smile twitching at his lips, "The third stage of my plan is finally complete."_

... Third stage?

_"Yes, it is," _The world suddenly jerked up and down. Was Kyoka Suigetsu... nodding? _"But the next step will be much more difficult. After all, we did not expect the merging to happen so soon... It was only a stroke of luck that she was able to follow that human girl Orihime here. Our next task... will be much harder, and require more preparation. Soul Society will definitely be monitering our actions closely... and the other humans will be coming on a rescue mission soon. Time is an element that we don't have anymore."_

_"Indeed, we are lacking time now," Aizen agreed, his hand cupping his chin leisurely, "Which is why I will be starting the first part of the fourth stage __**now**__, instead of waiting for another opportunity."_

_"WHAT?"_

I was suprised to see Kyoka Suigetsu lose her composure. Her first impression on me was the 'heart of steel' and 'calm, collected, evil villain' after all...

_"Don't be like that," He gently admonished, "We can't afford to lose any more time. Soul Society won't be waiting around for us to attack them, so our only option is to attack first. The Arrancars are strong, but do you really think the couple hundred Arrancars we have can stand against the Gotei 13?"_

_"But-the Espada-"_

"It's to throw them off guard, and to make a strong front," Aizen interrupted, "If I want to destroy the Gotei 13 to reach the Spirit King... I will need far greater power than what I currently have. And, for that to happen-"

_"It's too dangerous!"_

Was that _worry_ I heard in Kyoka Suigetsu's voice? Worry for _Aizen?_

_"We're in danger right now, too," He reminded her, "Everything, all of this, our entire situation is dangerous. I'm doing this so I can surpass everything and destroy the dangers."_

I heard a heavy sigh from Kyoka Suigetsu before she spoke again, _"I... I know. I don't like this, but... I will help you."_

"... Thank you."

I felt something warm jolt through my body, seeming to further connect me to this willow forest. What... what was this feeling? It was like I was being attached to this place, _bonding_with it!

_"I've made plans already," Aizen said after a pause between them, "I will go to prepare the next stage. Gin will be in charge of Los Noches with Tousen. You and Muramasa will detain Soul Society for as long as possible-"_

_"WHAT?"_

I felt Kyoka Suigetsu's indignation wash over me in a huge tidal wave, LITERALLY, and everything was wobbly and blurry when I tried to see what was happening again. Being cold, wet, and just miserable in general wasn't exactly on my list of things to do.

_"I need you here, Kyoka Suigetsu."_

_"No, you don't. You need me by your side. I belong with you, nowhere else."_

"I... I don't trust Muramasa."

I felt my eyebrows go up in surprise and skepticism. Sure. My own dad beats me half to death, and you still don't trust him. Riiiiiight. Evidently, Kyoka Suigetsu felt the same way as I did about this-

-... Why did I know how _Kyoka Suigetsu _felt?

_"I want you to stay here to keep an eye on him," Aizen finally continued, "The only reason for his being here was Koga... but, I cannot be sure that he feels no emotional ties to his daughter. He doesn't know what happened yet, but we cannot hide it forever. That's why I'm assigning him the task of creating a disturbance in Seireitei. Muramasa will be too busy to worry about Tsuyu and I'll have more time to... persuade __**them**__to our cause. Besides, Muramasa will most likely use this chance to free Koga. He won't think that he's being monitored anymore, and what better chance than this?"_

_"No. I will go with you. There is no way I'm letting travel __**there!**__"_

_Aizen sighed, "Kyoka Suigetsu... things... aren't that simple right now. Our strength right now is only a front. We don't have enough Arrancars, and creating too many of them would deplete the Hogyoku's energy. The merging already took a lot of it. I have to go to them..."_

Well. Wasn't this interesting. Aizen apparently admitting to weaknesses and seeking help from another source? Kyoka Suigetsu being super protective of him?

... Geez, this entire thing was starting to sound like some sort of drama. If it wasn't for the crazy situation I was in right now, I probably would've started laughing.

How did I get caught up in all this, anyways? From the moment I stepped foot in Karakura, my life started spinning out of control. All the Hollows, shinigamis, impending apocalypse...

Why did it have to be _me_, who was dragged into this mess? There were thousands of others, millions of others...Like always, I'm left with the short end of the stick. Great.

... Then again, it was interesting to watch the interaction between them, to say the least. It sort of... showed a different side to them. Aizen actually being concerned about something other than being a egotistical and power-hungry? Kyoka Suigetsu not being the perfect weapon of killing but an overprotective zanpakuto?

I wonder how the others would react if they knew about this side of them.

Also, there was the little fact of my fa- Muramasa, being put in charge of 'creating a disturbance in Seireitei'. What did that mean? And who the heck was Koga? More importantly, who were the ones that Aizen wanted to 'persuade'? The Arrancars were strong, even if they were few in number, but if he managed to ally himself with some other really strong source... What would he be capable of, then? What were his plans? What was he really aiming for?

Ugh... I joined this entire fiasco to find answers to my questions, and I end up with a whole lot more questions to find answers to. Go figure.

The waters stilled, and there were no more images as I peered into the lake again. Strange.

Really, was I seeing what was happening in the real world? What was _this _place, anyways? How do I get out of here?

"Willows... the weeping trees," I mused aloud, "Wasn't there this legend about willows standing for protection?"

Protect, eh? Kind of like Ichigo.

...

I wonder how the blockhead is doing. Did he already round up everyone to charge into Hueco Mundo already He always did have that stubborn, protective streak-

Protective.

... Like how Kyoka Suigetsu wanted to protect Aizen...

Ichigo wanted to protect his friends. Kyoka Suigetsu wanted to protect Aizen.

Who did I want to protect?

Who did I _have _to protect?

Did I even have the _power_ to protect? Look at me now, stuck in some godforsaken place with no way out! What-  
><strong><br>**_**:I can give you everything, little one. Strength. Power.:**_

That strange connection I felt to this place strengthened, and something began thudding in sync to my heartbeat. Resonating, the buildup of _something _became greater and stronger and... and...

The exhilarating rush of something akin to a broken dam washed over me, and I reveled in the feeling, drinking in every last bit of it. Dimly, I remembered the first time I truly tapped into my powers, with the paintballs...

Two words.

Two words reverberated through my mind, and I instinctively knew what they were.

Part of me, the rational part, was scared. Did this mean I was truly a zanpakuto now? Was I stuck here forever?

The other part of me screamed in glee with the newfound power those two simple words would unlock. When would I be able to use it? How well would it fare? What parts could I adjust?

... Wait, adjust? What the heck-

"Who are you?"

My head jerked around at the startled voice that suddenly sounded out of the blue, "Who-"

I stared into the similarly shocked eyes of Kyoka Suigetsu.

"What are you doing here?" We yelped simultaneously.

It was at that moment that I had an ominous feeling that something in my fate had just been sealed shut.

Chapter 10 : End

* * *

><p>… <strong>Anyone wanna take a shot at guessing the identity of Aizen's new allies? XD It's kinda obvious, though… <strong>

**Also, THERE WILL BE ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! -.- I feel like the last few updates were kinda all centered on concepts and explanations (yes, they need to be in here for the sake of the story, but they aren't exactly the most interesting part ^^").**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! ^^" … I suppose an apology for not updating so long wouldn't help very much…?**

**Anyways, like most authors out there, I was super busy and I also got a bad case of writer's block. -.-" Sorry!**

**Also, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! :D Please remember to show your support for this story by reviewing!**

**On with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 11 : The Choices We Make<span>

_"Get out of here!"_

I instinctively dashed to the side, leaning back as far as I could. My mind was currently screaming all sorts of obscenities at me for how I was leaving myself wide open, my vitals unguarded...

... It quickly shut up when a silvery white flash of a blade swept right over my chest and Kyoka Suigetsu blurred into existence, holding a katana in her hands.

_"What are you doing here? You don't belong here! Get-"_

"Well, I'd be happy to get out of this place if you'd tell me how!" I shouted right back at her, glaring, "And what the heck is with this creepy, depressed, place anyways?" I gestured toward the impending storm and lightning flickering in the now-stormy clouds. Not that it was exactly cheery to begin with...

Kyoka Suigetsu bristled a little at the 'depressed' comment, but gritted out an answer nonetheless, "This... is Aizen's inner world."

Backtrack. Replay. Backtrack. Replay. Backtrack.

"... Come again?"

She ran a cautious eye over me, and, for one horror-struck moment, and image of Aizen and his calculating gaze slid over her figure.

"This is Aizen's inner world. His mind, to be exact."

"... Wait, so you're telling me that his mind is a lake with trees?"

If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure that I would be dead from her glare now, "Idiot. Mind_scape_."

"Okay, okay... dead people have a job to kill monsters, and the end of the world could very possibly be this winter." I summarized everything I'd learned so far, "People's minds can also be scenery... Sure, why not?"

I whistled innocently and looked to the side before Kyoka Suigetsu could give me another of her death glares. They were scary. Besides, I didn't know if I wanted to see that contemplative look on her face-

... There it was was again. _How did I know this stuff about Kyoka Sui-_

-The merging.

... Damn. If what I thought was actually true...

I was sorely tempted to bash my head against the nearest willow tree next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" I blinked at her question, "I'm stuck here, remember? Of course, if you could find a way to get me out-"

Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!

I jumped as Aizen's voice suddenly reverberated throughout the lake, almost as if it were a clap of thunder in the oncoming storm.

"That would be my cue," Kyoka Suigetsu turned away from me and stepped into the waters, "I'd suggest that you don't make any sudden moves while I'm gone... unless you have a death wish."

And with those friendly words, she dove into the lake.

The surface of the waters began shimmering as soon as she disappeared, and I walked over to see what was going on again. There was nothing else I could do here, anyways...

"GAH!" Okay, I admit shrieked in an octave higher than my normal voice this time. But there's nothing more scary than seeing someone actually _leave_, then suddenly pop back out of the lake trying to skewer you with a sharp katana.

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"_

Her sword came flashing at me again, and I quickly ducked under it again. Jumping when she swept low and tried to cut my legs off, I grabbed onto the branch of a willow tree and swung myself upwards, using the momentum to flip and land safely on the tree. However, I was quickly forced to abandon the branch as Kyoka Suigetsu's blade swiftly cleaved the entire tree in two.

"What do you mean?" I dodged another swing of her sword, jumping back to create more distance between us.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She snarled, leaping forward, "You know full well what I mean!"

Kyoka Suigetsu?

Aizen's voice sounded worried now, and I could somehow sense shock and unease from his tone. Strange, he usually wasn't this easy to read...

I slipped by the blade again, the sword missing my by mere millimeters. Forcing all other thoughts from my mind, I let my reiatsu pulse outwards without a second thought and stopped Kyoka Suigetsu's katana mid-slice.

"What did you do?" Her voice was low and deadly, and I think that her frozen katana was the least of her worries right now. She must've been referring to something in the water...

"I told you, I didn't do anything," I told her in a steady voice, "Now, what the heck is going on out there?"

Kyoka Suigetsu sneered at me, "Like you don't know? You did this on purpose! We can't even release Shikai anymore!"

"... So?"

Okay, that probably wasn't the smartest of reactions, and I felt like I was missing the enormity of the situation here. Her sword quickly flew out of my hold, and I was forced to duck again when she tried to cut my head off.

"How are you blocking me from him?"

"I'm not!" I scowled.

Her strikes were becoming faster and faster now, and I winced when I received a cut on my shoulder. Surprisingly, the ribbon of red disappeared on its own after a few seconds.

Was this a Zanpakuto thing? Regeneration?

Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!

Something clicked together in my mind, and the two words that were whispered into my mind from earlier resounded again.

Two words.

"Kyoka Suigetsu," I stared her in the eyes dead-on, serious for once since the entire fight, "What is going on out there?"

Her eyes narrowed at mine, "You... you really don't know?"

Suspicion laced her voice, but it couldn't hide the falter in her words. She wasn't completely positive about her decisions anymore...

"I'm asking one last time: What is going on out there?"

Two words.

Just two simple little words, and I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Soul Society."

The entire situation just struck me as bizarre. I mean, bad guys are plotting out their evil deeds, only to be foiled by the good guys at the last moment before they could exact their plan.

Didn't my current predicament illustrate how there was no such thing as a perfect ending according to the generic fairy tales?

Besides, even if-

Ripples were emanating from the center of the pond now, and something burst out from the surface.

"Sousuke!"

Okay, I'm pretty sure I blanched. So sue me.

"Kyoka Suigetsu, what's going on?" Aizen stumbled a little -he did! I swear, I saw him trip over that root!- "Are you-"

"I'm not sure, but I think she's interfering with our connection somehow." Kyoka Suigetsu jerked a hand at me.

The expression on his face when he saw me was priceless.

However, he quickly composed himself again, and I saw that calm, oily mask slide over his face again as he regarded me calculatingly. I could almost see the gears turning in his head...

"Soul Society has launched the first move," He addressed Kyoka Suigetsu, "I would never have thought this of Yamamoto. Supposedly, it had something to do with being inspired by a certain substitute shinigami-"

I stifled a laugh here at those words, knowing only one person who would fit those requirements.

_Ichigo._

"-that should be why they're attacking Los Noches now." Aizen finished summarizing, and I belatedly realized that I'd blanked out for much longer than I'd meant to.

_What the heck am I doing, letting my attention wander in front of __Aizen__, of all people!_

"So, why are you here?" I crossed my arms, leaning against a tree trunk as I tried to cover for my slip-up, "Don't you need to be out there... I dunno, fighting with your Arrancars and everything?"

"Normally, that's exactly what I would be doing that right now," It was kinda creepy how he and Kyoka Suigetsu turned towards me at the exact same moment, "But-"

"We can't release Shikai anymore." The glare was back in Kyoka Suigetsu's eyes again, full-force.

"... And that concerns me how?" I reached out and twirled the willow strand dancing next to me in an invisible breeze, attempting at a nonchalant air, "I've been stuck here watching everything happen outside ever since I woke up. Really, what makes you think that _I_caused this?"

"This has never happened before. Our Shikai..." Aizen trailed off for a few moments, "Well, Shikai is released when a Zanpakuto lends part of their powers to their shinigami. For this to happen, the shinigami and Zanpakuto must be able to communicate with each other through the soul..."

Kyoka Suigetsu's eyes widened, "Can it be..."

"... that our soul is divided amongst itself? Possibly," Aizen seemed to be concentrating hard right now, trying to come up with a valid theory, "For the girl to be present here... that in itself already signifies that she is somehow engraved into our soul by the Hogyoku. Shikai requires the shinigami to know their Zanpakuto's name and release phrase through being in sync with each other..."

I shivered. Being in sync with _Aizen?_ Through my _soul? _Brrr.

...

Freakier thought: We're supposed to be in Aizen's mind, right? Aizen's soul? So... does _my_ soul even _fit _somewhere in this equation anymore?

"If that's the case... then how can we link her with us?" Kyoka Suigetsu frowned.

That sure snapped me out of my reverie, "Oi, oi! I don't remember agreeing to any of this!"

Aizen looked back at me, and this time that other side of him was gone. In its place was that familiar cold, sadistic side of him, like when he was laughing as he... as he used the Hogyoku to do that _merging..._

Somehow, even the very thought of that made my blood run ice-cold.

"You _will _cooperate with us, Shimizu Tsuyu," He said frostily, "Or else-"

"Or else _what?_" I glared at him. Fear wouldn't help me. Fear didn't help me when I was learning to fight Hollows, and it certainly wouldn't help me stand against Aizen, " I don't think you can really threaten to kill me or anything right now. Face it, you don't know the full effects of this _merging_, and killing me could very well kill Kyoka Suigetsu as well. You wouldn't want to end up with something like that, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," That same cruel smirk I'd seen on his face when he made me fight Muramasa was adorning his lips again, "But... I'm sure that you wouldn't like your human friend to end up dead either, am I right?"

"You _what?_"

Orihime. He was threatening to kill Orihime!

I clenched the willow leaves in my hands tightly, "You... no. No. They're here right now, aren't they? Ichigo and Soul Society? They'll save her. They'll be able to rescue her and bring her back to Karakura."

"Are you sure about that?" His voice took on a silkier, darker tone, and he advanced on me, "Let me tell you something, then. I left her under the charge of one of my Espada. As soon as I say the word, the human is dead. What makes you think that _they_ will be able to go through _all _of my Arrancar and save her in time?"

Something in my throat was burning, "I won't help you if you kill her."

"Ah," Aizen arched an eyebrow oh-so-elegantly, "So you'll help me if I let her live?"

"I never said that!" I immediately hissed.

"It's what you implied," He pointed out, "Besides... if you won't cooperate with me, I might as well kill her, since you won't cooperate with me either way."

"Why would you kill her?" I desperately tried a different angle, "Didn't you say that her powers were useful?"

"And you really believed that?" Aizen shook his head, "True, her abilities are very valuable. In fact, I may be able to find some use for them in the future. But it was mostly a ruse to lure and bait her into coming here... and making Soul Society suspicious of her. Did you really think that I would use someone who I knew wasn't loyal to me to take possession of the Hogyoku?"

"But-you-"

He took one last step forward, and his face was suddenly mere inches from mine, "If you won't help me, I'll kill her. If you help me, I won't. This decision is up to you."

"... I..."

No. I couldn't give in like this! Ichigo and the others would never want me to be helping Aizen! Besides, they were strong. So what if Aizen had his Arrancars? He was just exaggerating it to coerce me, they would be able to save Orihime with no problem-

"I see that your time in here has deluded you to the truths of the real world," He sighed, pulling back from me, "Very well. Go see for yourself that I speak the truth."

"Go... what?"

"Go underwater," Kyoka Suigetsu finally spoke up, "You'll be able to see what's happening outside right now. Go on."

Something akin to a tremble began rattling inside me. It was a type of paralyzing numbness, one that came from an emotion I knew all too well...

Fear.

Denial.

If they were willing to let me see what was happening, if they were really that confident...

I ran over to the lake and dove underwater, the fact that I couldn't even swim properly not registering in my mind at all. In that brief moment, all that crossed my thoughts were two words.

_He's lying!_

I didn't even feel the water against my skin as I dove deeper and deeper and deeper...

Images began fuzzily sliding into view, and I could feel a drop in the pit of my stomach.

A three-headed Hollow biting into a shinigami who was caught off-guard. The spray of blood filled the air, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the gruesome scene.

Another humanoid Hollow was fighting a blond shinigami who wielded a strangely hooked blade. It was very subtle, but the Hollow was slowly gaining the advantage on him...

Screams of pain and guttural roars tore throughout the bloodstained hallways, and I was somehow right in the middle of it all.

I was there, and I wasn't. I could see everything that was happening, feel the tension of the battle in my body, but all the swords and claws and stray attacks flew right through me, as if I was a ghost. Was I ghost? I'm not sure. I'm not sure of what's going on at all anymore...

Why was I here, anyways?

_Ichigo. Find Ichigo. Help Orihime._

My feet began moving of their own accord, and I somehow broke out into a sprint. I ran through the chaotic battle, the grappling, the dueling, only focused on that pinprick of familiar reiatsu...

Reiatsu that was decreasing at an alarming rate.

_Ichigo!_

My surroundings swept by so quickly that everything just blurred together. I didn't pay attention to any of that, though, only focusing on the mop of orange that was visible at the end of the tunnel...

Ichigo was losing.

The long-haired Arrancar with a collar like a huge white circle slammed his foot down on him, and I saw him spit out a mouthful of blood. He was bruised and cut and bleeding all over, and his Bankai outfit was pretty much all tatters...

"No!"

Was that me who called out? Or was it Orihime, who was held captive by another Arrancar?

"Che, get ready to die, shinigami!" The Arrancar standing over Ichigo swung his scythe over his head and-

-Aizen and Kyoka Suigetsu were both staring at me.

Ichigo… He was losing. Badly. Were the Arrancars really that strong? Ichigo was by no means weak, that I'm most certainly positive of. But… he…

The Arrancar was going to kill him.

"... What is your decision?"

"Can..." I swallowed roughly, my throat feeling all hoarse and scratchy for some obscure reason, "Can you stop it? All of this... can you stop it?"

"The Spirit King is ignorant to many of the sufferings of this world. This is the reason why I am doing all of this, Tsuyu." Aizen finally turned away from me, staring out into the expanse of the willow trees, "This is why I must ascend above all others and restore order. Soul Society is deluded, thinking that the world is _perfect_, even when things like famine and disease are rampant. What do they do about it? Nothing. Central 46 is corrupt. Many of their laws need to be changed. But no one ever tries to do anything about it, no one ever tries to change things."

"… This is why I fight. I'll always keep fighting, and I'll fight until I reach the Spirit King and succeed in bringing peace to this world."

In some twisted sense of his reasoning, his logic actually made sense… However, that was also the thought that scared me the most.

"I..."

"Will you join me?"

I swallowed a salty lump that I didn't even realize existed, "Don't hurt them. Please." My words came out as almost a whisper.

Maybe it was because I didn't see any of them for so long. Maybe it was because there was no sense of time in this world. Maybe it was because I was suddenly thrown into the thick of so much fighting, so much blood, so much pain...

... I should've known better. I should never have made this decision. If only I'd waited a few seconds more, _one_second more, just watching what would really happen to Ichigo and Orihime...

I should've realized that Aizen never responded to my feeble request.

"I... I'll help you."

...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_... What have I done?_

_You've created a monster._

... What must I do?

You need to fix your mistakes before it's too late.

... What is your wish?

Kill-

.

.

.

...

... Ch 11 : End

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions and comments? XD Cookies to whoever can guess the source of the italicized parts that appear after the main bulk of the chapter!<strong>

**Anyways, sorry if Aizen and Kyoka Suigetsu seem to be acting a bit strange in this chapter. o.o I wanted to bring in a different perspective of the 'bad guys' as people with actions and emotions that are more **_**human**_** instead of power-hungry villain.**

**The storyline will probably start to progress again in the next chapter, now that I'm mostly done with the 'merging chapters' XD A new chapter for your thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the long wait in updating (again). ^^" I've been working on a lot of other things recently, including drafts for a new fanfic, so… yups, kinda got lost along the way. XD**

**Also, thank you very, very, very much to the people who took the time to leave a review! You guys are the best for helping me plow through this chapter! :] Muchos gratitude to HokkaidoMaster, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, and REDRidingHood!**

**Okay, onwards with the next chappie! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 : Willows<span>

"Can you do it?"

Aizen had disappeared from the dark willow-lake, presumably to start fighting again. My mind was still a little numb, and something seemed to be gnawing at my heart... but I forced a smile onto my face. Or maybe it was a grimace?

"I..."

Kyoka Suigetsu blew away a few strands of the long hair that was scattered across her eyes, "To be able to release Shikai... Zanpakuto and shinigami must become one. I know that you're willing to work with us now-"

Understatement of the century there.

"-but still. Can you control your heart?"

"Control... my heart?" I slowly repeated, utterly confused.

She shook her head, "... Never mind."

I dipped my hand into the water, watching the crystal clear liquid ripple across the lake. It stilled after a few moments, though, as if nothing had ever disrupted it from its peaceful slumber.

... Wait a second.

I peered into the watery depths, an eerie purple glow lighting up the darkness. Was this natural?

"Um... Kyoka Suigetsu?"

She seemed surprised that I'd called her at all, "Hm?"

"Do you guys, uh, have an underwater lighting system or anything?"

I blinked, and suddenly she was crouched down next to me, her eyes narrowed to slits as she took in the sight of the violet light pulsating in the lake.

"... I'll take that as a 'no', then..."

"Get ready," She hissed, "Something is coming. Something that shouldn't be here."

_Isn't that what you said about me, too?_

The water in the lake suddenly exploded upwards, shooting up in a giant fountain as the purple lights swirled around it chaotically, leaping in and out of the watery arcs flying through the air.

_I know this reiatsu!_

Evidently, the Zanpakuto standing next to me realized it as well. She glared at the display, her lip curling and her body automatically shifting into a fighting stance.

"It's been rather long since we've met face to face, hm?" The deep male voice penetrated through the willow lake, "Kyoka Suigetsu."

The water was falling now, like a giant curtain that crashed down into the ground. However, nothing would ever hide the purple-tinged silhouette of the man floating there, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Get out of here, Muramasa!" Kyoka Suigetsu snapped.

I felt a tightening coil in the pit of my stomach when the last of the water fell, revealing my _father _in all his glory.

"Your reiatsu feels rather different..." He observed languidly before he caught sight of me. His eyes widened, nothing like the small flickering emotions that had surfaced in our first encounter, "Tsuyu?"

It was almost a whisper. The way he said my name, the shock in it, the relief, the surprise...

... I wasn't going to fall for it, though. This was the same man who'd almost killed me. If it wasn't for Orihime, I probably wouldn't be alive anymore right now.

"What do you want?" I prepared myself, dropping into a balanced fighting stance just like how Kisuke showed me what seemed like a lifetime ago.

For a moment, I thought I saw _hurt _in his eyes. That had to be my imagination, though, since his eyes became icy and cold not a heartbeat later.

"I am... negating potential danger," He said carefully, stepping toward us. I instinctively drew closer to Kyoka Suigetsu, and I almost jumped when I saw her do the same.

"What are you going to do, then, _traitor?_" Kyoka Suigetsu's glare became ten times as deadly, "Manifest me in the material world? Use me against Sousuke? Oh, I know. Since you obviously have no attachments to anything other than your sickening loyalty to Koga, killing means nothing to you, right? Are you planning to kill me?"

There was a faint twitch in his jaw. Was he clenching his teeth?

"No, Kyoka Suigetsu," He held up his hands palms up in a friendly sign. None of us believed it, though, "I am simply here to dissuade you from letting your wielder continue on his dark path, like mine once did centuries ago. You can still change things before it's too late."

She scoffed, "Don't go around acting all noble now. You have no right to be talking about protecting our wielders, especially since you did nothing when yours was sealed away!"

"I-"

"You nothing!" She screamed, and I felt her anger. Someone dared tell her she wasn't helping her wielder. He was such a _hypocrite_, he _watched _his own wielder be stabbed and sealed into a coffin. He didn't do anything! He didn't even lift a finger to save his wielder! She supported her wielder, stayed by his side, unwavering, through all of his tests and trials. She felt pride as Sousuke learned her powers and became stronger. She felt happy when Sousuke decided to use her to help him reach his goals, his ideals of a perfect world. One that was free of corruption and atrocity.

"Kyoka Suigetsu, listen to me! I-I led Koga astray! I never hea-"

"You will not turn me against Sousuke," She hissed, "And I will personally make sure that you'll never harm him, ever!"

She leaped at Muramasa, reiatsu condensing so that her body was glowing a bright red. Her first hit was successful, crashing him into the willow trees, but he quickly recovered and slashed her across the front, a katana materializing in his hands.

I felt... disgusted. My father watched his own shinigami die? He... he was such a heartless _bastard! _First for ruining my mom and my life and now for endangering Karakura and hurting my friends! And he still dared to come here and pretend to be the good guy!

Zanpauktos were the other half of a shinigami's soul. To watch the other half of your soul die and do nothing...

... was utterly despicable.

Kyoka Suigetsu was panting hard now, winded as she lay sprawl-eagled in midair over the lake. It was almost as if she was slammed against some surface, and she seemed to be paralyzed. Muramasa looked hardly worse for the wear and he stood over her with his sword raised.

"I... I really hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this," Ever the good actor. The remorse in his voice sounded almost genuine, "But I can't unleash another monster into this world. I'm sorry."

Killing didn't matter to him. I wonder how stained his hands are?

How black is his heart?

I sent a torrent of water spiking upwards from the lake, knocking the two of them apart. My path was perfectly clear to me now, and I knew what I had to do. Maybe this was part of the instinct of a Zanpakuto?

I sprinted over to Kyoka Suigetsu, who'd been knocked into a tree from the force of the water.

"Are you alright?"

I was answered by a series of coughing noises. Looks like that was a negative.

Aizen. We needed Aizen Sousuke. I knew for a fact that Kyoka Suigetsu wouldn't be up and fighting anytime soon, and, loath as I was to admit it, I probably couldn't... do what was necessary in regards to my father.

I closed my eyes, concentrating as hard as I could since I didn't know how to get Aizen here. Even, so, there was no guarantee that he'd be able to come here, with all the fighting that was going on outside right now... but then again, he wouldn't be able to fight if this internal struggle got out of control.

_Aizen. Aizen! Muramasa is here, and Kyoka Suigetsu is injured. Badly. Aizen!_

Next thing I knew, there was another person kneeling down next to me, his hand outstretched to Kyoka Suigetsu with concern, "How are you?"

"I... I'll live," Kyoka Suigetsu slowly sat up again, "He still has a few centuries on me. I can't take him like this, not as I am right now."

I could read between the lines. Our merging had somehow affected Kyoka Suigetsu personally as well, in addition to 'disabling' Shikai.

... Was I really ready, though? Was I prepared to bare my soul to them? I... I think I'm linked to Kyoka Suigetsu even closer now, being able to feel her emotions. But was I really ready... to truly become one with them?

No. I could. I had to. Not only had I promised to help, Aizen also promised me in return that he wouldn't hurt any of my friends. I'd take his word over an Arrancar's any day.

I also had to stop Muramasa. He... someone like him didn't deserve to live! Everything he'd done, and was trying to do...

I took a moment to brace myself, steeling my nerves, and I reached forward and took Kyoka Suigetsu's hand.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"Aizen," I interrupted her, turning my head to stare straight into the eyes of the infamous evil shinigami. The one who was devoting all his efforts to create a true utopia for everyone. How could nobody see this? "I... I'm ready."

He had a confused look on his face for a moment, "Do you-"

"Shikai doesn't work for you and Kyoka Suigetsu anymore because, technically, Kyoka Suigetsu no longer exists," I ignored the indignant shout from her and started talking faster. Maybe it was because I started feeling more apprehensive, but it was mostly because I could sense Muramasa's reiatsu gathering. Whatever he was planning while we were talking wasn't good, "You merged us, Aizen. We are one."

"Zanpakuto are the other half of a shinigami. You said so yourself, right? Zanpakuto have many reasons for existing, but it's based on their shinigami. Do you get it? Kyoka Suigetsu's reason for existing is to protect you. The... the same goes for me now, I guess."

"We are the willows that guard the lake."

I jumped in surprise when Kyoka Suigetsu suddenly spoke. There was comprehension in her eyes, and she turned to Aizen intently as well.

"Say it, Aizen." I said in a low voice. My hands were clenched together tightly right now, so tight that my knuckles were turning white, but I paid it no attention.

There was suddenly an explosion of power, and all three of us whirled around to see a wall of shimmering black-violet light speeding towards us, splitting the entire lake in half as it did so. Water flew everywhere as the light increased in size, becoming larger and larger as more reiatsu was pushed into it by Muramasa.

"Say it!" Both Kyoka Suigetsu and I shrieked at the same time.

He looked completely lost, and I felt panic wash over me. We were going to _die_, and-

Aizen suddenly gained a look of determination and he quickly stood up, stepping in front of us. My jaw dropped at this, was he really planning to _block _something like this?

An image of an orange-haired boy flashed into my mind, and I frowned. Who was he again...?

But, quick as a flash, nothing mattered at the moment anymore. Two words rang out loudly through the inner world, like a ripple, rejuvenating everything and reverberating with power.

"Lament, Yanagi!"

Ch 12 : End

* * *

><p>… <strong>I was stuck on this part for a while mainly because I couldn't think of a good enough scenario for the three of them to learn THE NAME! Btw, 'Yanagi' is Japanese for 'willow'. ^^<strong>

**I wanted to write out the entire 'Tsuyu-turns-bad' thing so that it's believable, but I'm not exactly sure if I did it right… Well, anyways, here's my thought process ^^ :**

**-Aizen shows that he's WAY stronger than her and WAY out of her league when he turns her into a Zanpakuto. **

**-He also shows her that it's hopeless for her to resist when he lets Tsuyu see her friends in danger.**

**-Tsuyu is hesitant to actually trust him and Kyoka Suigetsu, which is only natural. However, when Muramasa appears, and is revealed as an 'evil person' in addition to being the antagonist in her childhood, Tsuyu 'snaps'. **

**-She wants him to pay for what he's done, and the way to do that is through unlocking her new powers as Aizen's Zanpakuto.**

**... Small hints of Tsuyu losing her sense of self due to becoming a Zanpakuto thrown in here and there. :D I'm planning on making it progress to her missing memories of most of the events prior to her merging with Kyoka Suigetsu, but I'm not too definite on that idea yet. ^^**

**Lol, I hope this thing made sense. XD Plz help out here! **

**Btw, is anyone interested in Tsuyu's Shikai form? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG an update? XD I actually squished in some writing time for Thanksgiving break, so here you go! ^^ Hope you guys all had a very great Thanksgiving and a good time shopping yesterday! :D**

**Also, I posted my new story! :) Please go check it out and tell me what you think~**

***Ahem* Kk, here's the next chappie! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 13 : Listen<span>

Being turned into a sword actually isn't as strange as you'd think it would be. Sure, it's a little weird, since you can feel your reiatsu funneling into something else kind of subconsciously, but there isn't really too much of a difference other than that.

Well, other than the little fact that I was seeing everything through Aizen's perspective.

He seemed to know what to do now. Adjusting his grip on the sword, he raised it over his head vertically and swung it down toward the destructive light that was so very close to us now.

"Sigh, Yanagi!"

A rush of power surged through me at those words, and I forced out a wave of reiatsu to meet the one Muramasa had made. It was a wall of light purple energy that surrounded us, and I could see the dark-violet attack dissipating as the two made contact. Strangely enough, I could sense that this wasn't how I was supposed to 'sigh'... if that makes any sense. It wasn't meant to be used defensively, even though it turned out in our favor this time. This attack was supposed to lash out in a titanic wave, annihilating everything…

The resemblance it bore to the attack from Muramasa that we'd just blocked made me frown.

"What did you do to her?" Muramasa hissed dangerously, his violet reiatsu flaring visibly around him again.

"You were always a clever one," Aizen's voice sounded so close, yet it somehow had an echo-y quality. Maybe it was because he released Shikai right now? "Don't tell me you have no idea what's going on right now? The very fact that she is now my Zanpakuto should be enough of a hint..."

A thrill of excitement burst through me when he tilted the katana to the right. After how he used my first attack, I didn't expect him to have established a proper connection with me, much less know any of my other Shikai techniques. He knew it! He actually knew it!

"Kurai Akumu."

I eagerly channeled more reiatsu along the edge of the sword, watching the dark strands swirl and break through the blade. The same glittering black light enveloped Muramasa as well, and I handed the reins over to Aizen at this point.

Kurai Akumu. Dark Nightmare. This was a little spin-off on an attack on the mind, like what Kyoka Suigetsu would do, except any damage that was inflicted to our enemy in the illusion would be real...

_Sweet dreams! _I giggled.

Ribbons of red twirled into existence, staining the cloak he wore a vivid red. He seemed strained and panicked as he stared straight ahead with unseeing eyes, and, for a moment, guilt seized hold of my conscience.

He was my dad. That had to count for something, right?

- Something deep within the recesses of my mind reached out and ruthlessly crushed that thought. No, he was evil. He left my mother and I alone and did all sorts of evil things. He deserved the pain he was receiving right now.

… His muscles were contorting irregularly, and a gasp of pain escaped his mouth. Almost immediately, his throat seized up, and he began convulsing. Was he being choked right now in his nightmare? Strangled?

… More and more cuts appeared on his body, some gashes deeper than others, and everything seemed so, so _red_...

I couldn't decide if I liked the color or not.

_Aizen? What nightmare are you giving him?_

_"Why do you ask?"_

He heard me! I thought he'd be too engrossed in torturing Muramasa to notice me. Guess I was wrong about that.

_Um... I'm curious. He looks like he could die any moment now._

_"Well. Don't worry about that, I'm not going to kill him off anytime soon... he still holds some value to me."_

_?_

"You'll see."

Something felt strangely blank in my mind, and it was like trying to remember something important, except nothing with nothing coming forward. I felt as if I was supposed to know more about this entire situation, but the information about it kept slipping elusively from my grasp…

How did I end up here again? There were a lot of chains, and... water...

I snapped back into attention when Aizen released the hold on Kurai Akumu, and the black mist dissolved into his inner world, carried up to the cloud-covered skies by an invisible wind. Muramasa collapsed onto the ground, barely avoiding a face-plant by stabbing his katana into the ground to keep himself in a somewhat-upright position.

The Zanpakuto spirit was quivering now, which I understood, considering the pain that his body was probably in right now, but... something was off about him. There was no fear or anything emanating from him, he didn't seem scared in the least, the slight tremble in his body was more of... of...

Anger. Rage.

... What in the world caused that sort of reaction in him? Really, what had Aizen shown him in the nightmare?

"Let. Her. Go."

I could feel Aizen's amusement as if it was my own. No, wait, his amusement _was_ my amusement, right? "Now why would I ever do that, Muramasa? You were the one who abandoned her; don't talk as if you actually _care _about her. Besides, she never once came into your attention before she moved to Karakura and befriended the... substitute shinigami. I, on the other hand, gave her a way to utilize her power and tap into her full potential. That's much more than what you've ever done for her, don't you think so?"

Yes. We were so much stronger now. Muramasa feared our strength, and was now feeling remorseful for his previous actions.

Too late.

Years of resentment welled up inside me, and newly-born hate rose bitterly as well.

"You can't undo anything now," Aizen readied the blade again, and I braced myself for another attack, my senses tingling with anticipation, "But don't worry. You'll get all the time you need for your regrets in Hell."

Muramasa's head was lowered, making it hard to discern his expression under the messy strands of hair, "... You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Aizen's smile widened, "Oh? What would you happen to be referring to?"

"You knew my abilities were a threat to you," The Zanpakuto spirit continued lowly, "That... That's why you coerced me into joining you. But you never trusted me. You don't trust anyone here, Aizen... You were afraid that I would try to take over Kyoka Suigetsu, weren't you? If I succeeded in turning Kyoka Suigetsu against you, all of your plans would've fallen apart. That's why you captured Tsuyu, _isn't that right?_"

My mind went numb.

"You don't care about her," Aizen's voice never sounded so soft before, so dark, so... so dangerously _gentle_, "She doesn't matter to you. What good would it have done me to capture her for the sake of having a hostage to control you? I simply saw potential in her, potential and strength that was just waiting to be awakened. That's why I decided to help her-"

His head suddenly snapped up again, and the icy blue eyes were narrowed in a murderous, chilling glare, "Don't play around with me, you-"

"-and that's not all, Muramasa," Aizen continued, somehow managing to smoothly cut him off, "Your goal all these years was to free your shinigami, Kuchiki Koga. Having a child was just the result of an accident, wasn't it? Feeling lonesome in your darkest times, before I gave you the news that Koga had only been sealed? Don't be foolish or hasty now. You know you can't kill me anymore, and even if you do accomplish the impossible... Well, who is going to tell you the place where Koga is sealed away?"

"_What?_"

My mind was reeling from all the information I'd inadvertently received. M-Muramasa... was trying to free his wielder? Then why did he do nothing to help his wielder in the first place? And, by the way he talked... it was almost as if I _mattered _to him. But if I really meant something to him, then why did he neglect me all these years?

Also… also, the name 'Kuchiki', it sounded rather familiar. I _knew _it was important, knew it was a vital piece of information, but... I couldn't quite remember, couldn't quite put my finger on it...

I feel so lost.

"Your choice, Zanpakuto. Try to kill me right now and die in your attempt, or... save your wielder."

The death glare in Muramasa's eyes didn't lessen a bit toward the shinigami, "How do I know you're not bluffing? _Again_, I might add?" Suspicion and doubt penetrated his voice, and he didn't lower the hostility in his fighting stance at all.

"You don't," Aizen countered smoothly, "But, allow me to remind you, _I'm _the one holding the cards right now. You won't be able to take over my Zanpakuto, and you certainly can't kill me either. What else can you gain right now? Soul Society will more likely kill you on sight than listen to your poisoned words."

"My words may be poisoned, but never as much as yours."

"Touché."

Muramasa slowly lowered his sword, albeit very reluctantly… scratch that, he still looked like he wanted nothing more than to plunge said sword into Aizen's heart, "Why aren't you going to kill me right now? You know why I'm here..."

"Simple," Aizen shrugged, "Your abilities no longer threaten _me_, but they will most certainly prove an obstruction to Soul Society. I need you to keep them occupied while I go to... negotiate the terms of an alliance."

The Zanpakuto spirit eyed him carefully, "Aren't you afraid of me betraying you?"

"Would you now?" The shinigami raised an eyebrow, "I'll say this again: I'm the one who's holding the cards right now."

"..."

No response. He was conceding the fact, then? What did Aizen hold over him?

Aizen crossed his arms, apparently satisfied, "Listen, Muramasa. The fighting outside should be just about over by now, and I've already instructed my Espada in regards to their next step. This part will apply only to you, no Arrancars will interfere."

"Soul Society will think that we are greatly weakened now, and, knowing Yamamoto, he won't be in a hurry to finish us off. That will be his undoing. Muramasa, you will use your abilities to rouse all the Zanpakuto spirits of Soul Society's forces, plunging Seireitei into total chaos. I will be using that time to… negotiate an alliance."

Muramasa shook his head disbelievingly, "Alliance? Somehow, I doubt they will be very keen to work with you."

"Of course not," Aizen smirked, "But then again, I can be very... _persuasive_, when I want to be. Wouldn't you agree?"

"..." There was nothing but silence on the Zanpakuto spirit's behalf.

Aizen shrugged, "... In any case, the matter of this alliance doesn't concern you. Just do your job."

Muramasa looked like he wanted to say something else, but he abruptly stopped, swallowing his words. Spinning on his heel, he turned around, and his form flickered…

Then he vanished.

Aizen sighed, running a hand through his hair, and I could feel him reigning in his reiatsu. He was releasing Shikai now, right? I quickly lowered my output of reiatsu as well, my vision doubling and blurring for a moment before everything returned to normal again.

"What now?" Kyoka Suigetsu walked over to Aizen, "What do you plan on doing next? Are you really going to leave Muramasa in charge and go _there?_"

"Yes," Aizen nodded, "And you are going to stay with him, remember?"

She hissed with annoyance. Wow, Kyoka Suigetsu was _really _protective of him.

... Come to think of it, where had she been while we were in Shikai?

"Tsuyu," I gave a small start as he addressed me, "You are going to be staying here with Kyoka Suigetsu as well."

"What?"

"This is something I have to do by myself. Otherwise, I won't be able to get their cooperation as easily," He explained, "Some strength is required, but if I go fully armed... they'll be more distrustful of me, and less willing to lend their assistance."

"Uh, I have a question," I fidgeted a little, "Who are the 'they' you're talking about?"

The two of them exchanged a quick glance that seemed to last an eternity, conveying all sorts of wordless thoughts and feelings. Finally, Aizen broke the gaze and turned toward me again.

"... Listen well. I will only say this once, and I will not be repeating myself."

Ch 13 : End

* * *

><p><strong>XD idk how many ppl were guessing the ***** as Aizen's new allies, but I know for sure that there was someone who mentioned it in their review… like, a lifetime ago. ^^" Sorry for my infrequent updates! I'm attempting to make up for it, see?<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a few comments and take a look at my NEW STORY! :] Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter (and this one ^^)!**

**EDIT 12/25/12:**

**MAJOR PLOT CHANGE! Changes will not be evident until _much_ later in the story, though. Major editing begins here. Repeat: MAJOR EDITING!**

**... :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Finally finished this chapter! :D I stayed up really late last night typing up the draft for this, since I wanted to be able to update today. ^^**

******* –um, you don't have to know who they are. Yet. XD Lol, if you're really curious, you can just google it. I'm sure something will turn up. They're going to come in later, though, so you don't need to full-out research them or anything.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

**EDIT: 12/15/12  
><strong>

**Feel free to disregard some of the AN up here. They will not be relevant to the story after the updates are finished. ^^"**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 14 : Shinigami<span>

There were so many buildings spread out before me, stretching on and on into the distance. The taller structures loomed over the smaller ones, and the pathways and streets almost seemed like a maze. Thick clouds in the dark sky cast everything under a ghostly shadow, and the cold chill of the night stung bitterly against my skin.

So this was the infamous Seireitei, home to the Gotei 13.

From my position, I had a clear view of everything on Sokyoku Hill. That included the rather large group of shinigami below us right now, who were currently engaged in a rather restless discussion. Their nervousness and apprehension were tangible even with this long distance between us, and many of them cast around a few hurried glances...

Pathetic. And they call themselves a military organization?

I ignored the nagging unease that was somehow curled its way around my mind and turned toward Kyoka Suigetsu, who was standing right next to me. Her face was serene and completely devoid of any of the more expressive emotions, unlike the red-silhouetted shadow who had a malicious grin worthy of Grimmjow stretched across his face.

"When are we gonna get movin', eh?" The shadow's obvious anticipation gave me the urge of an oncoming smirk, "I wanna see some _blood_."

"In due time, Kazeshini," Kyoka Suigetsu replied coolly, "Wait for Muramasa to give us the signal."

Kazeshini impatiently shifted the scythes in his hands as he snorted, "Che, never see him doing anything around here besides sticking around for awhile and leaving. He'd better lemme at the shinigami soon, though, before I decide to kill _him _first."

"It's starting," A long-haired girl dressed in a pale kimono peeked over the ledge we were all squished behind, "The last shinigami just got here..."

"That's Sasakibe Chojiro," A man dressed like an olden-day traveler spoke up in her stead, "Lieutenant of the First Division."

"He doesn't seem to be doing quite well, does he?" Another girl blinked lazily, "I mean, look at him. He's just, like, sprawled on the ground doing nothing while all the other shinigami are crowded around him."

"Hush!" A woman dressed in white glanced sharply at everyone, "It's starting!"

There was a sudden flurry of movement, in which everyone tried to get a better angle to see what was going on. The unnatural fog surrounding the shinigami began to clear, the dense mist dissipating into the night...

I shuffled a little as I peered over the traveler's shoulder. I'm rather confused about my thoughts regarding my d-Muramasa right now. I mean, he turned against his shinigami and tried to kill _my _shinigami, but... but there was something else to him, something that was-

"The Soutaicho is no longer here."

One little sentence, and immediately all the shinigami were tense and on guard.

... This time, I really couldn't stop the smirk from forming on my face.

"Who the hell are you?" It was amusing to see their eyes narrow in what they apparently thought was an intimidating way. Especially the white-haired kid who'd spoken out, with his hand flying to the hilt of the blade slung across his back-

-... Did I see him somewhere before? I had this strange tingling sensation nagging at the back of my mind, and it was as if he was almost... familiar... something about scary glares and a lot of ice... but...

... That couldn't be right, could it?

A vivid image of some sort of jammed hallway that was packed with people sprung unbidden to my mind, and I heard a voice saying, 'I'll find him!'

... Who was_ 'him'?_ And... and that voice... was that voice _mine? _Why was there a blurry image of orange hair, and why was-

"You say the Soutaicho isn't here?"

I snapped back into attention when I saw the shinigami closing in on Muramasa, with a huge fox-man towering over him. The vast difference in height made him fall completely under the fox-shinigami's shadow, but he didn't look scared or threatened in the least.

Of course, that wasn't to say that the fox-shinigami wasn't threatening.

"You..." The fox-shinigami narrowed his eyes, his voice trembling with barely-contained fury, "What have you done with him?"

Silence. Muramasa still had that cool stance, even and unwavering, though I could see the beginnings of a smirk form on his face as well.

"Have you no answer?" He growled, "Then..."

His hand firmly grasped the sword at his side, and genuine killing intent leaked through his eyes, "I'll crush YOU!"

He punctuated his last word with a fierce slash, so quick that I almost missed the movement in which he unsheathed his sword. The flash of light from the reflection of his blade was the only color dancing in the night as Muramasa flipped back, both hands firmly tucked into his pockets as his body arched gracefully in the air. He skidded back slightly as he landed, finding his balance, and he immediately thrust out a hand as he did so. An invisible force slammed into all of the shinigami, almost as if there were howling winds tearing into them ravenously.

The fox-shinigami seemed determined to get Muramasa, and a whole new level of aggressiveness entered his eyes. He raised his sword high over his head and slashed down swiftly. His body alighted with a brilliant crimson glow as his reiatsu suddenly spiked, and his thunderous shout carried well throughout the clearing, "BANKAI!"

Bankai was the 'ultimate power' of a Zanpakuto, something that wasn't used lightly... Was the Soutaicho really that important to him?

And, really, what was this pang of worry doing here in my heart?

"Kokujo Tengen Myo-ou!" The fox-shinigami called out the name of his Bankai as his reiatsu swirled even higher. Blocking my eyes a little from the intensity of the scarlet lights, I could make out a tall, really tall shape forming behind him...

If I'd thought the fox-captain himself was gigantic before, his Bankai was colossal. His Bankai consisted of his Zanpakuto materializing behind him in full armor with a sword, taking the same position the fox-captain was in. I had to tilt my head completely back to look up at the Zanpakuto, and even then I couldn't see his face.

No, I'm not short. Don't even get me started on that tangent.

As the dust that was swirled up cleared, the fox-shinigami pointed his sword directly at my da- Muramasa, "You will tell me where the Soutaicho is!"

Even though his clothes were being whipped around by the remaining winds from the release of Bankai, Muramasa didn't lose his composure one bit as he put his hands into his pockets again, simply stating, "Your attacks won't work against me."

"SCREW YOU!" The fox-shinigami snarled, with ten times the hostility injected into his tone. I guess his patience with Muramasa finally ran out, since his sword came overhead again, preparing for another swing...

His Zanpakuto mirrored his move. Except, there was just one small, little detail...

"Watch out!" I shot an annoyed look at the white-haired man who'd shouted out, effectively warning the fox-shinigami and ruining our element of surprise. Well, I guess he was pretty surprised already, judging by that look on his face fit for a heart attack when he saw his Zanpakuto swinging his sword down...

... right at him.

"Taicho!" One of the shinigami screamed as the titanic blade of the Zanpakuto came crashing down with deadly force, creating another wave of smoke and debris filling the air.

It was a really close call.

The fox-taicho stared wide-eyed, collapsed on the ground right by the side of the gigantic blade, as he missed certain death by less than a centimeter. If it wasn't for the shinigami who'd called out earlier, he would've been dead for sure.

"What the heck was that just now?" The familiar white-haired kid from earlier looked just as shocked as the fox-taicho as he inhaled sharply.

He wasn't the only one, either.

"His Zanpakuto just went rogue on him!" A dark haired woman with two cloth-covered braids was stunned, her eyes fixated to the scene in front of her.

"Impossible..." The man with a pink haori lifted his straw hat slightly, but his incredulity was just as obvious as the ones around him.

"W-..." Another tingle close to nostalgia rang in me again when I saw a spiky lob of red hair, "What the hell?"

The only ones who didn't seem horrified by this was a rather eccentric pair of shinigami standing a little off to the side. Of the two, the girl looked normal enough, but the skeletal man with blue things on the sides of his head and strange yellow cones in place of his ears... he.. he resembled a... a...

... Actually, I have no idea what he even remotely resembles.

"Hm," He tapped his... chin? "This is very interesting, no?"

At that moment, another burst of energy pulsated throughout the clearing. There was a thick swirl of reiatsu and dust mixed together, blocking everything from view...

When it cleared, the colossal Zanpakuto was completely different. He'd undergone a radical transformation, which had gotten rid of his armor and revealed a (thankfully more normal-sized) red-skinned giant with glowing yellow eyes.

"Who... who are you?"

I rolled my eyes. Okay, did the fox-taicho seriously just ask what I thought he did?

... Apparently yes, since the Zanpakuto gave an annoyed exhale, with orange-red flames licking out of his mouth.

"It can't be!" Finally, _now _he gets it, "Tenken-"

The Zanpakuto swung his sword down at his ex-wielder, who barely blocked in time. He managed to parry the blow, though, but Tenken took his momentary struggle to use the other weapon clenched in his left hand. As the two leaped back, Tenken tossed the thick black cord with a fireball on each end, snaring fox-taicho's sword arm in a quick, clean move.

Their fight quickly became a battle of strength, both of them pulling as hard as they could. Yeah, you could say it was like tug-of-war-

Tenken growled and gave the cord an abrupt jerk with using even more power than before, taking fox-taicho by surprise and yanking him forward. Fire encased the top half of his blade and he slashed the now-defenseless shinigami who was pulled towards him...

It was a solid hit.

Shock seemed to paralyze all the shinigami as they watched him fall, crumpling to the ground at the feet of the Zanpakuto.

... They didn't stay that way for long, though.

The white-haired kid started running, easily slipping into shunpo and appearing above Tenken, "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Kyoka Suigetsu shook her head pityingly next to me, "They just don't learn, do they?"

Another commanding shout chose that exact moment to interject itself into the air, "Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!"

I sighed along with her.

"Nope. Guess not. These guys really are a pretty dense lot, aren't they?"

As expected, nothing happened when they uttered their Shikai release phrases, and the white-haired kid narrowly avoided being barbecued by Tenken's flaming whip.

"I... I can't use Shikai."

"No way!" Those two words probably summarized all the thoughts going through the shinigami's minds right now.

The shinigami seemed to go into a sort of panicked state right now, and they were all pulling out their swords and trying to release Shikai.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Growl, Haineko!"

Extend, Hozukimaru!"

Cries and shouts filled the air. 'Why can't I release my Zanpakuto?' 'You too, Tobiume?' 'Wabisuke, can you hear me? Wabisuke!'

"I can't seem to feel the reiatsu in my blade," There was a contemplative tone to the weird skeletal shinigami's voice as he studied his blade. He turned to Muramasa with interest, "What did you do?"

"Simply put..." Muramasa finally smirked a little, "Your Zanpakuto are no longer under your control."

"Oh?"

He raised a hand, covering his face, and I noticed how long his fingernails were. It was almost like-_ was that blood leaking from his eyes?_"I have released them from their shinigami's grasp."

Even more murmurings arose from the shinigami, mixed with shouts of 'No, that can't be!' and 'My Zanpakuto!' filling the air.

No one else seemed to notice it. Maybe his hand was covering the blood intentionally? But...

Was it my_ imagination_? I-I swear I saw _red _just flowing from his eyes-

Four bursts of light roared in the distance. That was our signal.

"I will unleash the rage within all of your Zanpakuto," Muramasa removed his hand from his face, and... he was perfectly fine. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Was my mind only playing tricks on me? "I've set them free of their shinigami!"

He laughed.

I quickly glanced behind myself, seeing chaos and mayhem beginning to spread. Some buildings were already on fire, and there were ice spikes jutting out sporadically. The heated sounds of battle carried over to us, and Kazeshini grouched visibly.

"How come _they _get to fight first if they're late?"

"Cheer up," I ruffled his red-black hair, earning a withering glare from him, one that I conveniently chose to ignore, "Think of this on the bright side. It means that you get to challenge a lieutenant or a captain when _we _start fighting-"

"Tragic," Muramasa turned his back on the shinigami and began walking to the edge of Sokyoku Hill, "I had hoped to reach a mutual understanding with you..."

None of the shinigami replied, so he continued.

"Witness the severity of your own weapons," He spread out his arms, "You will die by your own Zanpakuto!"

"-And that's our cue!" I finished lightly.

"Finally!" Kazeshini's bloodthirsty grin could give Grimmjow a run for his money now, which was quite disturbing. That didn't matter, though... We wanted the Zanpakuto to turn against their shinigami, right? This was only going along perfectly with the plan...

Perfectly...

...

"Hurry, Yanagi!"

Kyoka Suigetsu's urgent hiss snapped me out of my thoughts, and I gave a small start before I caught up and quickly followed everyone, appearing behind Muramasa with all the other Zanpakuto. I felt well-camouflaged as I stood amidst all of them, though there wasn't really a need to hide...

It wasn't like people knew what Aizen's Zanpakuto looked like, anyways.

"The-... the Zanpakuto have taken their true forms!" Most of the shinigami were surprised by our appearances. Tch, should've spent more time with us, hm? Understanding the Zanpakuto, knowing their real appearance, communicating with each other...

"No way!" One of them cried out, horrified.

"My, my..." Another seemed at a loss as for how to express the situation.

There were all sorts of reactions as we gathered around Muramasa, some of the Zanpakuto materializing next to their shinigami and joining us from there as well. I think those were the biggest shock for the shinigami, as some of them literally watched the Zanpakuto turn their backs on them and walk toward us.

One of the aristocratic-looking shinigami captains made his way to the front on the shinigami side looking straight ahead at a certain Zanpakuto, "What is your name?"

"... My name is Muramasa."

Aristocrats... did that have something to do with 'Kuchiki'? There was something foggy in my memories, but I _knew_there had to be some sort of connection around here... Unless my mind was playing pranks on me again...

"The Shinigami's control over the Zanpakuto is now over," Muramasa announced, "And now..."

He stretched out his right hand in front of himself, "Zanpakuto shall now rule the shinigami."

There was some sort of movement he did with his fingers, and a bright flash of purple light appeared, blinding everyone for a moment before it faded just as quickly, coalescing into a the shape of a sword. A katana.

... A Zanpakuto.

Muramasa immediately flipped it so that the blade was pointed downwards and thrust the sword into the ground. A brief flare of violet light licked along the edge of the blade before it burst outwards in a flame-like pattern, cutting deep into the ground. The entire hill was split into a thousand pieces that shuddered before they began rising up, creating a daunting wall cutting off the view of Seireitei before the shinigami.

A show of strength. A show of power. A way to intimidate them, to discourage their fighting spirits even more.

"Heh," Kazeshini twirled the chain connecting his scythes his anticipation, no longer able to be restrain himself.

"Let's get wild!"

Ch 14 : End

* * *

><p>… <strong>Yup, the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc finally starts! (finally, finally, <strong>_**finally!**_**) ^^ Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too 'generic', since it didn't center so much on Tsuyu as it did the moving along of the story. I think the next chapter will probably be more Tsuyu-centric as she is thrown into battle with the captains and lieutenants! XD Anyone interested?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone! ^^ I'm baaaaaack~ Anyways, I hope you guys all had a wonderful Christmas/Winter break! XD After slacking off when I hit a writer's block again, I finally managed to drag myself over here and finish typing the rest of the chapter (insert celebratory dance :D). So, please enjoy! **

**Also, I'm taking on another story (again ^^). It's a Gundam 00 fanfic, so please remember to drop by if you're interested! :)**

**And a very, very, VERY big thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^^**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 15 : Zanpakuto VS Shinigami<span>

Of course Kazeshini was the first to break our ranks (really, it'd been coming for a while now).

He swiftly charged toward the shinigami as a bloodthirsty leer overtook his features, and his movements quickly gained a predatory aura to them as he bore down on the shell-shocked shinigami.

"You're MINE!" He roared, spinning his scythes and tossing them out as soon as he landed amongst them.

It was almost as if this was a cue for all of us. We surged forward, everyone bringing out their weapons and descending upon the shinigami, who were slowly beginning to realize that: yes, they were being attacked, yes, they were being attacked by the Zanpakuto, and yes, they were going to die if they continued to stand there like statues.

The white-haired kid was one of the first to begin retaliating, swinging his long blade and leaving a thin scar along Kazeshini's back. He used _shunpo _as soon as Kazeshini spun around, swinging his scythes, and reappeared behind the hot-blooded spirit, raising his sword high and-

"Looks like you need some help, hm?" I grinned cheerfully as I raised my own silvery katana, a loud 'clang' ringing out as the kid's sword slammed into mine instead of decapitating Kazeshini. The force from the blow caused the emerald ribbon wrapped onto the hilt of my blade to stream back, wrapping around my wrist.

Kazeshini snorted, "As if! I was handling things fine until you butted in, Yanagi-"

"It's you!"

"Huh?" My attention snapped back to the shinigami at hand (or rather, 'at sword'), who... looked like he was completely caught off-guard by me.

That didn't make sense. Weren't the shinigami gathered here right now supposed to be the elite of the elite in Soul Society? How could something as rudimentary as that catch him off-guard? I mean, I can understand a little bit of surprise when I stepped in to help Kazeshini, but... really, he was overreacting on this.

"What are you doing here with_ them_?" His voice took on an interrogative tone as he recovered, his teal eyes narrowing dangerously at me. In a display of strength far surpassing his small build, he pressed harder against my sword and sent me skidding back several feet.

Why did he sound so... accusatory?

"Look, what are you trying to say?" I frowned, parrying another of his blows. Spinning rapidly, I lashed out with my blade again, and metal clashed with steel in a burst of sparks, "Is this some kind of joke? Now's not really the time, shinigami, especially considering-"

"You don't remember?" Surprise flashed across his face again, and his next attack faltered a tiny bit. Barely, but the small lapse was still glaringly obvious to anyone who bothered to look.

"... I have no idea what you're talking about," I leaned back as far as I could the moment he vanished in _shunpo _again, aiming for the spot I had a hunch he'd reappear in. My hunch was right, as the tip of my katana succeeded in grazing his collarbone, and thin trail of scarlet immediately blossomed from the cut. I heard his sharp intake of breath when my attack drew blood, and he disappeared into the air once more. Swinging my sword diagonally to the left where I sensed his reiatsu, the patch of ground there flared violet and burst upward to my command, forming a crude earth spike which almost impaled the small shinigami.

... I have to admit, he's pretty good.

My sudden usage of the ground had caused a good number of shinigami around that area to lose their balance, to which Kazeshini happily capitalized upon. A few of them managed to _shunpo _away, but others weren't as lucky... Like that red-haired shinigami, who suffered a crippling blow to the chest from Zabimaru-

_... "Howl, Zabimaru!" A large sword curved in the air, heading towards me... but... it wasn't a life or death battle, it was almost like training together with someone-_

I shook my head, disoriented. What the heck was that just now? Why-

I snapped back to attention when my senses started tingling again, and I raised my katana just in time as the white-haired kid's naginata came down upon me again. Except this time, instead of blocking his blow head-on, I tilted my blade, allowing his sword to slide along mine from the force he was applying to his strike. I was directly in front of him in a flash, and my blade pressed down on his throat-

_JUMP!_

I obeyed my instincts without a second thought, yellow crackling strands of a Kido spell missing me by millimeters. Whoever cast that spell had really good control over it, since the energy rope managed to veer to the side and avoid hitting the small shinigami despite our close proximity.

"Ye lord!" A feminine voice shouted, "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

I twirled my blade again, almost lazily, and yanked up another slab of the ground. Surrounded in purple light, I quickly molded it into a shield in front of me, and it blocked the blast of red energy flying my way. As soon as the Hado ended, I released my hold and let the temporary shield drop, scattering quite a few shinigami as an added side benefit.

Flipping over a stray fireball (Tobiume, watch where you're sending those things! It's dangerous!), I landed gently on the ground, glancing around for my opponent-

A startled gasp caught my ear, "You!"

I looked over, seeing a raven-haired shinigami gape at me. Her dark eyes reflected astonishment upon seeing me, and her attack stance wavered.

"You're that human who-"

"Excuse me?" I glared, offended. _Human? _Was she delusional or something? I'm a Zanpakuto! Didn't my da- Muramasa, make that clear enough to them already?

"But-how-?" She seemed genuinely confused, though, and her eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration.

... Geez. Is this some sort of trick? Why are these shinigami pretending to know me? I certainly don't know _them_, that's for sure... I only know Kyoka Suigetsu and Aizen and –actually, none of that really matters right now, does it?

A mop of orange hair flashed before my eyes. Again. (Did I have an obsession with the color orange or something?)

... No, none of that matters right now. What matters right now is fighting the shinigami.

I focused my reiatsu and pointed my sword at the petite shinigami, "Kurai Akumu."

A burst of shimmering black light glittered in the night as it converged on her, and it swiftly consumed her. She was floating in the air now, held up by the thick, wispy trails that curled around her body.

Hm. What nightmare should it be?

… Let's see... how about...

"Hado #4: Byakurai."

I flickered out of the way as a highly reiatsu-compressed bolt of white lightning tore through the air in my direction, but managed to still keep my hold on Kurai Akumu. There was an indignant shout from Kazeshini some ways off as the attack crashed into him instead, but I didn't feel any remorse for that. Serves him right!

Looking up to see who sent that Kido at me, I found myself staring up at a serious-looking shinigami with slate gray eyes and a pale scarf settled over his shoulders. It was that aristocratic shinigami...

"Release her."

"Why?" As if on cue, the female shinigami currently trapped in Kurai Akumu let out a scream, a fresh cut appearing over her arm. Since I wasn't coming up with any brilliant ideas, I was just going for the classic torture methods, mixed in with the cliche 'what-is-your-greatest-fear?' Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to _know _a person's greatest fear in order to use it against them... it's more of a reaching into the memories they try to suppress and... let it all out.

But, seriously, I needed some advice from Kyoka Suigetsu as reference for future illusions.

I barely managed to avoid the aristocrat-shinigami's first blow when he abruptly _shunpo-_ed in front of me, and the second sweep of his blade caught me on the shoulder. The cut wasn't too deep, but...

I winced. That was really careless of me... he was a lot faster than that kid shinigami, even though they were both captains. Even captains were on different levels from each other, after all... and I couldn't afford to loosen my guard in a battle. I should've known better.

The greatest advantage he had over me was speed. I had trouble keeping up with his movements, and several times I received nicks and scrapes. Occasionally, I landed a blow on him, but...

...

Speed.

I can find a way to use that against him... right? If he was fast, it meant that there was a lot of force used in his movements when he was getting from one spot to the next... so, if I could predict the spots he was heading for in his _shunpo_...

I warily cast out my senses, juggling between keeping my attention on the shinigami I was fighting and making sure I still had a good measure of control over Kurai Akumu. Actually-

My jaw dropped when Sode no Shirayuki forcefully dragged the petite shinigami out of Kurai Akumu. She'd expelled her own reiatsu against mine so suddenly that I was forced to relinquish my hold on the technique.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, before I was forced to duck under a sword swing.

"This girl... is my shinigami," She looked down at the twitching girl with a hint of disdain in her tone, "I wish to be the one to... end things."

… End things?

My eyes widened as I finally caught on. No. Freaking. Way.

_She was planning to kill her shinigami?_

... But this was a Zanpakuto Rebellion... of course all the resentment the Zanpakuto had would be most heavily centered on their respective shinigami...

... kill?

Kill their own shinigami with their own hands?

I was forced to return back to my fight when another Hado nearly took off my head, the aristocratic shinigami using my momentary distraction to his advantage. A small scowl set on my face, I redoubled my efforts in tracking his movement using my reiatsu-

There!

I slashed to my right, and a lilac burst of light slammed into the shinigami just as he came out of _shunpo_. Not one to waste a chance, I dashed forward, simultaneously reaching out my reiatsu around his leg and-

A blinding burst of light illuminated the clearing and I jerked to a halt, my head snapping up-

-A Senkaimon? Who in the world-

Sode no Shirayuki gracefully leaped into it, almost as if she was pursuing someone-

That's it! Her... her shinigami must've made that Senkaimon, to escape to the Living World, and Sode no Shirayuki was going after her to... to...

... to kill...

...

Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto are... the other half of the soul...

Before I knew it, I was leaping into the closing doors of the Senkaimon as well. Sode no Shirayuki... I didn't want her to do something she would live to regret. I needed to help her, somehow-

Flashes and swirls of darkness suddenly clouded over my eyes. That chaotic energy... it... was...!

… Why the _hell_ do I have an image of leaping into a _Garganta_, of all things? How does this even remotely make _sense?_

A blast of cool air hit my face as I crossed into the Living World, and the fact that a thin layer of frost covered the grass on the ground alerted me to the fact that Sode no Shirayuki had already started fighting. Gotta learn to hate that time lag in the Dangai...

It was pretty cold here, considering it was winter already... and the fact that it was night, added to Sode no Shirayuki's presence here, didn't exactly warm me up by much.

"Tsugi no Mai," I began running towards her voice, "Hakuren!"

A blast of ice and snow emerged from the tip of a pure white sword, tearing down upon-

-No. That wasn't Sode no Shirayuki's shinigami... Sode no Shirayuki's shinigami was that small raven-haired girl, not some tall guy with a ridiculously large cleaver and orange hair-

Orange hair.

... What was it I was supposed to remember about orange hair...?

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

An arc of blue-tinted energy met Hakuren head-on, the two attacks vying for the upper hand against each other as the two applied more and more reiatsu. However, I could sense that the orange-haired shinigami had far larger reiatsu reserves, and-

-Why was that reiatsu... _comforting? _It was so wild, untamed... so why? … I... I don't...

The orange-haired shinigami used all the ice and snow from Hakuren to hide his movements, using _shunpo_to appear directly in front of Sode no Shirayuki-

This time, I literally felt my body flicker as I _moved_, my sword rising as I braced for impact and-

-our blades never connected.

Thoroughly bewildered, I looked up-

... Why... why did he look so... _familiar?_

There was this niggling doubt rising at the back of my mind, accompanied by a burst of pain... both were quickly quelled by something else, though, but... but…

Somehow... somehow, I found myself frozen under his gaze. Somehow, my muscles locked up and refused to move anymore… The orange-haired shinigami slowly lowered his sword as his disbelieving eyes continued to portray shock, astonishment, but more importantly,_ relief_...

He swallowed hesitantly, taking a step towards me.

"Tsuyu?"

Ch 15 : End

* * *

><p><strong>XD Soooo… Tsuyu gets a few glimpses of her former life, but doesn't think too much of it during the battle ('cuz she's busy fighting ^^). How will she react to seeing Ichigo again? I wonder… (whistles innocently)<strong>

**Comments are always appreciated with ****cookies**** new chapters! :D And please remember to drop by my new Gundam 00 fanfic!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. :D I'm back!**

**As stated previously in one of my other stories, I lost interest in writing for awhile as things became really, really hectic for me. However, I'm starting to pick things back up now, and though I probably won't be updating as frequently as before for a bit, I'm starting to pick up writing again. Especially because I'm on vacation right now and don't always have internet access. ^^"**

**I'm aware that I probably lost a lot of readers with this unannounced hiatus, and I apologize here for disappearing. I'd also like to thank those who kept an eye out for this story, and I hope that you won't be too disappointed with this chapter, as it has been a pretty long time since I last wrote stories. Hope I haven't gotten too rusty…**

**So here, I present the next chapter of ****Sword of the Soul****. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 : Memories of Karakura<span>

I stared.

I stared into those _familiar_ brown orbs, doing my best to _remember_ -to recall what this strange, fluttering sensation I felt in my stomach meant when he came closer and closer, until we were less than a foot apart from each other- and suddenly _pain_just flared up in my head, and my skull was going to- split- apart-!

I screamed, clutching at my head and stumbling as I doubled over. Next thing I knew, I was falling, having lost control over my reiatsu to keep myself floating in the air... a sickening sense of vertigo hit me as I felt myself plummet faster and faster towards the ground. It _hurt_... it hurt so much, as if a hand that had somehow inserted itself into my head and was squeezing my mind, blocking things out and making everything fade away and become black-

Pain -hurt -protect them -why? -chains -drowning -fear-!

The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, and I hissed. There were so many black spots dancing around my eyes now, and somehow... somehow... I could _feel _memories fading away, just melting into nothingness as I desperately grasped at them... Who was that blond man with the striped hat? … Wait, what blond man? What... what in the world...

I hissed, feeling another wave of pain throbbing in my temples anew. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled, spitting out the blood that had gathered in my mouth.

"Tsuyu!" … and suddenly I wasn't falling anymore... though another wave of searing pain burst through the forefront of my mind when I found myself looking into those brown eyes again.

Brown eyes. Orange hair.

(… What was it again about orange hair...?)

My screaming was weaker now, but my throat felt raw and dry. It was so strange, the splitting pain almost disconnecting me from my body and wiping everything blank-

"Get away, Ichigo!" The small female shinigami shouted, "She's an enemy now!"

Ichi...go...?

_Don't you think about it anymore._ That soft voice resounding in my head, crooning... overwhelming everything, covering everything and... and... it hurts, goddammit, get out! Leave me alone! _Now, now, calm down. __**He's**__ the one causing you this pain... so let me block out everything for you, so you won't have to worry about anything when you cross blades with him..._

… What?

I couldn't muster up any strength to struggle against Ich-... Ich... who was... no... that... that shinigami, somehow... when... why did he catch me?

Even as his grip tightened around my body, _protectively_, I couldn't help but think it strange that he had saved an enemy from falling to her death.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rukia?" I felt myself being jostled slightly as he abruptly landed on the ground, "It's Tsuyu! How-"

"Don't," I gasped, feeling another wave of white-hot pain lance through me, when he said that name again -Tsuyu, who was Tsuyu? Why... why did her name... cause so much... pain?

I gritted my teeth and started fighting against the pressure that had suddenly returned when he uttered that name again, keeping an iron grip on my mind. Was it the name of some sort of attack or something?

Everything was so foggy... Why did that name hurt so much? Why did it hurt if I tried to think about that shinigami? What was going on, why did it feel like someone was forcibly reaching in and twisting my mind and deliberately blocking out entire sections of-

"Tsuyu," Shaking. Someone was shaking me, urgently. Stop it... stop it, stop it, stop it! Can't you see it, you idiot? It _hurts so much_... Make the pain stop! "Tsuyu, are-"

"Don't," I gritted out through my teeth, against my pounding temples, "Say. That."

MAKE THE PAIN STOP!

"What?" Confusion, thorough bewilderment, was clearly plastered onto his face. There was a concerned frown over on his lips, too -wasn't it usually a scow -AAAAAAH, PAIN PAIN PAIN! "Tsuyu, what-"

"_Don't say that name!_" I roared, the pain dominating everything as it was amped up with a renewed fervor, covering _everything_, and I saw red. The small act of my fingers tightening around the hilt of the silvery blade was the only warning he got before I slashed upwards.

Strangely enough, the excruciating pain lessened a little as a small arc of crimson droplets followed the tip of my blade...

My eyes followed the trail of scarlet beads in the air, and suddenly everything became so clear and simple. The blurry haze that the pain had put on my mind vanished in an instant.

Blood.

Blood made the pain go away.

I wanted... no, I _needed_... to see blood.

_His _blood.

Because... he was a danger... to... Aizen...

… and dangers... Dangers needed to be...

_… eliminated._

"... you are in your right mind now, yes?"

I lazily glanced over my shoulder with a half-glare, tired from the headache that had all but paralyzed my mind and body. "Some help you were, Sode no Shirayuki."

The silvery strands of her silken hair danced around her body ethereally, fanned out gracefully by a non-existent wind, "Well..."

I shook my head, ignoring her for now, and levelled my sword at the two shinigami standing together to the side.

"Look," I snapped at the tall male irritably, "Whatever this thing you're trying to pull on my mind isn't going to work Ichi-" Here a phantom pain shot through my head again... but I was able to ignore it for the most part, "-... shinigami. And _you-_"

There was definitely a look of shock on the normally unflappable 'ice queen''s face when I whirled around on her, my sword nearly slicing her face open, "-are _you_ in your right mind now, Sode no Shirayuki? The _hell _were you thinking, opening a Senkaimon and running off by yourself!"

… Okay, so maybe the pain left me with a rather short fuse and made me a little twitchy. So bite me.

Feeling better now that I got some of that bottled up frustration out of my chest -frustration? Where had I gotten frustration from? Kyoka Suigetsu was a little frustrated these days, both from being apart from Aizen and being close to Muramasa- I slammed my sword back into the black sheath dangling from my side with a sharp 'clang' as it slid in.

"... Is that a threat?" Sode no Shirayuki arched an eyebrow coolly as she finally began regaining her composure.

"No," I shook my head at her challenge as she struggled to restore her pride, "It's a promise... and I'd prefer from refraining to follow through with it, just in case you're wondering. But next time you jeopardize the plan again, I will have no hesitations in cutting you down, is that understood?"

How strange... these words were coming from my mouth, yet somehow, instinctively, I knew that they weren't mine. Plan? What plan? … I didn't talk this way, not with such a cold and authoritative tone... I didn't act like this either, this... this lashing out at them before, and... it was just so... so...

…

… Now that I thought about it, it was kind of Kyoka Suigetsu -like, really...

Ah, well.

"Tsuyu..." I twitched, hearing that name from the orange-haired shinigami's mouth again. To my intense satisfaction, though, there was no pain accompanying it this time. "Tsuyu... what in the world did they do to you?"

_He's only trying to play mind tricks on you, Yanagi. Ignore him. Hurry up and come back to Soul Society, the fight is over... for now._

… Kyoka Suigetsu.

That voice that had accompanied the pain...

A small frown curled over my lips. The two voices were uncannily similar, though maybe the pain had distorted my normal perceptions somehow...

… maybe...

…

Yeah, that was probably it. It was only the pain... right? Making me hallucinate and think it had been Kyoka Suigetsu whispering to me instead?

"Are you coming, Yanagi?"

Looking to the side, I saw that Sode no Shirayuki had opened another Senkaimon and was standing at the entrance, leaning against the doors that had slid open. "Let's head back now, hurry up."

I nodded, turning and-

"Wait!"

I twitched as a rough, calloused hand closed over my wrist. My other hand immediately curled around the hilt of my _katana_.

What now?

"Tell me." The shinigami's voice was strained, and -was there urgency? Worry? _Fear? _But fear for what? For _who?_- "What happened since you and Orihime were kidnapped?"

… Ori... hi... me...

...

Was that name supposed to mean something, too?

"Stop saying things that don't make sense, shinigami." I muttered, shaking off his hand. It was harder than I thought it would be to dislodge him. "I really don't get what's going on with you lot."

Shinigami were strange, that was now a given in my mind.

Still...

...

Why did they seem to know me? As far as I'm concerned, I only know Aizen, Kyoka Suigetsu... the other Zanpakuto...

...

_Shit, _why is it suddenly so hard to think?

"Damn it, Tsuyu!" The shinigami yelled, frustration lacing his tone, "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been missing for a _month_ and now you're... now you're acting like _this! _Snap out of it already!"

"For heaven's sake, shinigami!" I exploded, finally losing what little of my patience I had left, "Will you _shut up?_"

I'm not sure if it was of my own volition or if it was some other force guiding my movements, but I pulled out my sword and swung it at the shinigami swiftly and without any signs of doubt or hesitation.

(Then again... why should I doubt or hesitate in front of a shinigami, especially one that was a danger and a possible threat to Aizen? It doesn't make sense... but strangely enough, I'm not inclined to think about it or anything...)

The orange-haired shinigami barely managed to put up his giant cleaver in time, and a shower of metal sparks flew out from where our blades connected.

"Tsuyu, wake up!" He shouted again, which only made me even more annoyed. How many times did I have to tell him to-

"It's no use, Ichigo! She's already been converted by Aizen!" The small female shinigami called out from the side, fists clenched, "You can't-"

-!

...

...

"It's amazing." I stated plainly, landing behind the girl and sheathing my sword again, "How much shinigami like to talk."

The petite shinigami slumped to the grass like a puppet with its strings cut, eyes fluttering closed and completely unconscious, dead to the world around her.

"Rukia!" The other shinigami was by her side in an instant, likely via _shunpo_. "Rukia! Rukia, answer me!"

"Calm down, I only knocked her out with the hilt." I rolled my eyes. Sode no Shirayuki may have wanted her shinigami dead, but I had no intentions of killing any shinigami. Today, at least. "But does that convince you that I'm not... whoever this person you think I am?"

His gaze unnerved me. It was dark, hurt, yet spoke of betrayal at the same time, and I pushed down the guilt that had risen in my heart... why would I feel guilt? I had no reason for guilt...

I took an involuntary step back and broke eye contact with him.

However, I didn't expect him to stand up from the side of Sode no Shirayuki's shinigami and step forwards towards me.

…

I took another step backwards.

He made another forwards.

… It was like being cornered, except... _how? _I know I had power, that I could fight, and there was no need for me to retreat away from this shinigami... and yet, here I was, backing away from him one step after another...

Just who is he, anyways?

The shinigami disappeared and reappeared in an instant -_shunpo?_- and his face was right in front of mine, and he'd grabbed my wrist again. Except this time the grip was firmly holding me in place, and was almost painful.

"You told me before," He said slowly, his brown eyes burning into mine, and I found that it was impossible to look away. "That we were friends. Were you lying to us all along? To me?"

_"There's no need for you to be like this. This is what friends are for, right?"_

I gasped, reeling back from him -that voice, those words- had I really said that before? Why didn't I have any memory of it, then, why didn't-?

His hand tightened around my wrist, and I winced.

"What happened to you, Tsuyu?"

…

He was a danger. A danger to Aizen. And dangers needed to be eliminated.

So... why... why can't I find it in myself to hurt him? Why can't I find the strength to pull out my blade and run it through his heart in this golden opportunity?

Why am I hesitating?

_If you can't do it, Yanagi._ That voice, hissing in my mind -that was Kyoka Suigetsu! I'm sure of it, I'm absolutely positive it's- _Then I will!_

My eyes widened as my body suddenly moved of its own accord again, and there was nothing but a flash of white as my blade lunged out-

The shinigami's eyes widened as well, and his mouth opened, hands moving, but he was too slow, too late-

A sea of red blossomed in front of my eyes, and suddenly I felt numb. Paralyzed.

…

I screamed as everything that had been holding the memories back hit me in a sudden tidal wave, falling to my knees even as the scarlet liquid flowed everywhere.

"NO!"

Chapter 16 : End

* * *

><p>… <strong>So, how was it? I had a bit of trouble typing this chapter, and some parts might be a little awkward. . I'm sorry, but please bear with me for now! I will do my best to update again as soon as possible!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. I kept telling myself that I'd update this story soon, and it keeps on getting dragged out. ^^" Sorry, everyone. But I'd hit a minor roadblock, and instead of trying to work it out, I kept putting it off… until I got back from vacation. :D**

**Thank you to everyone who's still supporting this story –I know I'm not the most consistent author in updating, but I will always be doing my best to finish this story. Eventually. ^^**

**Alright, now for the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 17: The Aftermath of Remembrance<span>

…

Blankness. Numbness. A bold layer of strikingly vivid crimson slowly seeping and increasing.

I couldn't move. Couldn't talk. Couldn't think straight. Everything was swirling together chaotically in my mind right now –moving to Karakura, fighting Muramasa, going to school, leaping into a Garganta, making that deal with Aizen– it was all mixing together so quickly and so rapidly that nothing made _sense_anymore. But even so, amidst this chaotic maelstrom of confusion... I could clearly feel that blankness, that numbness, slowly crawling over my body, weighing me down with dread...

_Plip._

I couldn't move. Couldn't talk. Couldn't think straight. And yet... my eyes, no matter how much I willed them to shift away, were completely locked onto the sight right before me...

…

I was trembling. I'd never really noticed, but... my body was trembling. My right hand was shaking and spasming of its own accord. My fingers… they were curled so tightly over the hilt of my sword that I couldn't let go of it, despite how much I wanted to...

(It's _couldn't_ let go, not _wouldn't_let go!)

… Oh gods...

I swallowed. Or rather, I swallowed as much as I could with a throat that was dry all of a sudden, with the tiny pinpricks of a million sharp needles stabbing at the back of my throat.

_Plip. Plip. Plip._

No. No no no no no. There was no way this was happening. This wasn't true. This wasn't true. This wasn't true, dammit!

The orange-haired shinigami in front of me –no, Ichigo, _Ichigo_, his name is Ichigo! How could I have ever forgotten?– smiled. It wasn't a true smile, not one of joy or happiness that smiles usually symbolized, but it was... it was... it was one of... relief.

_Relief._

I just _stabbed_ him in the stomach and he's _relieved_. I... he... his body is completely impaled on my katana, he's bleeding out his _life_ right now, and he _smiles!_

_Plip. Plip. Plip plip plip plip-_

"ICHIGO!"

I instinctively jerked back at the sudden scream, not having noticed anything –_letting your guard down, foolish little girl?_– which, in hindsight, wasn't exactly the best of ideas. At all.

Blood flew from the open wound in a wide arc, almost as it were a fountain, and I flinched as it rained down upon us, feeling the warm, sticky liquid splatter onto my face and seep onto my clothes. I… I didn't know what to do anymore. Ichigo... Ichigo was _hurt_because of me, because I literally ran him through with this katana in my hands, and I... I...!

… It was scary, because I didn't even know how _I_ felt now. Part of me... part of me was in hysterics over Ichigo's current state, more so because _I_ was the one who did it, and wanted nothing more than to turn back time and made sure none of this ever happened, and yet... another part of me was saying that this was _right_, that all those who opposed Aizen deserved a fate like this, and...

…

… No. The panic and fear are just excuses... those emotions running along the surface of my heart, what I bring to my mind, compared to what I really feel inside...

Ah. I suppose that's not a very apt explanation now, is that? Let me rephrase it this way, then.

Nothing.

I didn't feel anything right now. My heart was hollow. And _that_, above all else, frightened me.

Ichigo was my friend. After everything that happened in Los Noches... it's just not the _same_ anymore. Those emotions I felt, the shock when my body moved on its own, the horror when my eyes met his in that very moment the blade entered his body, the loathing and hate for myself when I _remembered_...

They felt genuine, and yet they were fake.

I don't know how to describe this feeling. It's almost as if... those emotions, my reactions, they were a 'shell', so to speak. They were what I felt because it's what I was _supposed_ to feel, what I _expected_myself to feel.

You just stabbed your friend. You just tried to kill him.

Those feelings... they were at the forefront of my chest, and yet, deep inside, at the core of my heart...

… there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I felt nothing for the act I'd just committed.

Neutrality, apathy, complete lack of regard for what had happened.

…

And that terrified me.

I watched listlessly as an orange-haired girl appeared, and a golden shield immediately formed over Ichigo... there was a tall, bulky person who gave me a long look, eyeing the bloodstained katana I held in my hand, but I hardly noticed him, only focusing on the girl.

I know her. O-ri-hi-me.

She was crying. Should I be crying, too?

My blank gaze met hers evenly when her puffy red eyes turned on me.

"H-how... how c-could you d-_do_this? W-why... I-I don't..." Her words were punctuated by sobs and sniffles, and she reached up a hand trying to wipe away her tears.

I regarded her dispassionately.

_Yanagi. Yanagi!_

Kyoka Suigetsu's tone was sharp, slicing through the cloud of confusion and paralysis immobilizing me and catching my attention, _What are you still doing over there? Sode no Shirayuki already came back without you._

Ahh, she went back without me, hm? What a true yuki-onna.

_Hurry up and come back now._

…

I... I can't do this. On one hand, I'm utterly unfeeling, and on the other, I'm scared out of my wits... scared for myself, and for Ichigo as well. When I stabbed him, I...

…

Kyoka Suigetsu. She influenced my body, took control of my actions. I know that. I remember that, and I won't forget it, _ever_. But... that doesn't change the facts, it doesn't change the _truth_.

I was the one who stabbed Ichigo and tried to kill him. I was the one who did it. There would be no dispute over that.

Orihime flinched when I raised my sword again, and the other person, the one who most certainly looked the part of a fighter –Chad, his name was Chad– moved between us, taking up a protective stance in front of her and Ichigo, who was still lying there motionlessly.

I thrust the katana into the air at my side, and the emerald ribbon at its end streamed out around my arm from the sudden burst of wind, courtesy of the force of the Senkaimon opening.

"Tsuyu!"

I paused, one foot already in the Dangai -and, against my better judgment, turned around to look at Orihime, who had called out, teary-eyed.

I steeled my resolve.

I couldn't stay –not now, when I was officially the enemy. Not when I could still hurt them at any time, not when I didn't even have full control of my own body, not when I was a danger to them. Not when there was this terrifying _void _inside me, when my reactions and emotions –ones I'd thought were genuine– were all just a ruse.

Not when I knew I could kill them, stab all of them, this time straight through the heart, without any hesitation –and be agonized on the surface but feel absolutely nothing deep down, deep inside my heart, and have absolutely no regrets.

I was terrified, and rightfully so.

"Orihime." My voice was only a quiet whisper, "… Goodbye. Tell Ichigo I'm sorry."

The less words said, the better off we all were. I had to believe that fact myself, too.

I could hear the shouts behind me –the calling, the screaming, _"Come back!"_– pounding of footsteps, the rest of the people in Karakura finally arriving on the scene.

I couldn't linger any longer.

Running –I took off running through the Dangai, and the voices started fading. They faded from my ears, but they remained in my head –echoing, repeating, _"Come back!"_– and I firmly ignored it.

There was no way I could ever come back to them.

So I ran. I ran, ran, and continued running. Even after I reached the end of the Dangai and emerged in Soul Society, I took off running –I don't know what to _do_ anymore. I don't want to hurt them. If I went back to Aizen, I'd _have _to hurt them, I see that now...

Staying with Soul Society or with Aizen... both options meant that I'd have to harm them, that I'd have to fight them. I don't know if I'll hesitate in front of them again next time. I don't know if Kyoka Suigetsu will miss a vital spot if she forcibly took control of my body again.

I don't know what to do anymore.

Run. Run. Run.

My feet pounded against the ground, losing the light steps and gracefulness that my body had gained –when? When I'd been training with Kisuke? When I became Aizen's Zanpakuto? How ironic. I agreed to become his Zanpakuto if he'd refrain from hurting my friends, and yet, here I am...

Does that mean our deal is broken now? But... he didn't hurt them personally... a loophole in our agreement?

…

Running.

I don't know where I am right now. There's grass everywhere, and a forest up ahead -I don't recognize this part of Soul Society. But then again, does it even matter?

… Nothing matters. I'm panicking right now, and yet... there's still that bored apathy coiled up inside me, completely dispassionate and... blank.

Oh gods.

(My breath was beginning to come in short gasps right now, and I don't think it was completely from the running.)

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

My running was nothing more than a haphazard, messy stumbling now –forcing my way through the forest, straying from the path, tripping over vines– when had my surroundings changed? Where did the grassy field go?

Why hadn't I ever noticed?

"Tsuyu."

I froze. Who-?

My eyes caught the pale colors of a cloak, and my gaze snapped up to see a man walking towards me. A man who shared the same auburn hair as me, the same icy blue eyes, eyes that flickered to each other...

Muramasa.

He stopped a couple feet from me, almost as if he could sense my distress right now, and that his presence wasn't exactly making it any better –and come to think of it, why was _he _here, anyways?

"Tsuyu," His hands were out of his pockets now, held in front of himself palms-up in a pacifying gesture, "Are you alright?"

No. No, I'm not alright, can't you see that for yourself, you-!

I made a choking half-sob, half-laugh noise in my throat. _Cripes_. He had no idea –he had no idea what that felt like right now for me, how long it had been since someone had asked me that innocent question with genuine concern for my well-being. The last time had been _ages _ago, somewhere back in Karakura...

… No. Don't think about that place right now, Tsuyu. Don't.

I ran a critical eye over him. His coat wasn't as clean and immaculate as it usually was. It was ripped and torn, with some spots suspiciously darkened, a shade that was usually attributed to the work of blood. So he hadn't bothered to clean up after the battle with the shinigami. What had he been doing all this time?

Surely he hadn't been looking for me, right?

Even if he had... where did this sudden concern and care come from, if he'd abandoned me all those years ago?

I admit, I was still bitter. Except... with that bitterness had come acceptance, however reluctantly. I'd accepted that no matter how much I resented him right now, there was no way that anything he'd done would ever change.

"Tsuyu, I... I know I haven't been a... a good father." That was the understatement of the century there, but I opted to refrain from pointing that out and remained silent, biting my lip. "I know nothing I say right now will convince you of anything in regards to my actions, but... please, Tsuyu. Don't lose yourself with Aizen and Kyoka Suigetsu. Don't lose yourself in this war. Don't break."

Don't break.

"Ne..." Though my voice was soft and quiet, holding the tone that I hadn't wanted to speak out, not really –I _hadn't!_– it still caught his attention, right after he'd turned away to leave. He stilled in that position, with his back facing me.

"Why would you care if I break?"

He spun back around, and our eyes –so similar, mere reflections of each other, but so _different_- met. I looked into his gaze, trying to find answers–why, after all this time, would he show care, would he show concern, _why?_It didn't make sense, just like everything else right now...

Nothing made any sense anymore...

"Because," He said slowly, "If you break... I can't put you back together."

I stared, and everything ceased in my mind for that moment.

I don't understand him. I don't know him. But...

…

I don't know if it was from the shock I'd just had in the Living World, or if it was simply exhaustion from the fighting, physically and mentally, or if it was the culmination of everything that had transpired since I'd set foot in Karakura town -but it was like a dam finally broke. The dam that had been blocking everything that had been pent up inside me since the fighting had started -the frustration, the helplessness, the determination, the resolve, the hurt- all those accumulations, _everything_... it just all came out in that one moment of fragility when the implications of his words hit me full on.

I broke down crying in front of my Father.

Ch 17 : End

* * *

><p><strong>It's a tad bit sadder and darker than usual, but hey –gotta admit that there's going to be some shock from stabbing your friend with a sword, right? ^^" Sooo… anybody want to guess what's going to happen next? xD Lol I still feel like I'm losing my touch a little here, and I'd appreciate all the help I can get from you guys.<strong>

**Please take a moment to tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow. I can't believe it takes school starting again for me to get back into the swing of things. Honestly, I thought that I'd have more time to write after I got back from vacation, but clearly that wasn't the case… -_-"**

**Things are still a little hectic right now, so we might not be back to regular updates yet. I'll still try to get as much writing done as I can, though, that I promise!**

**I've also started another fanfic (again). ^^" I probably shouldn't be doing it, considering the ones I have going on, but… ehhh, whatever. xD It's a pokemon fanfic this time, feel free to check it out if you'd like.**

**Okay, 'nuff things said. xD Let's get onto the eighteenth chapter now!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 18 : Identity Crisis<span>

A zanpakuto is a weapon.

That was something I'd always known, but never really paid attention to -it seemed so small and insignificant in face of everything going on, so I'd just tossed that little tidbit of information to the side. But now, after... after fighting Soul Society... after going to the Living World...

I'd never been so painfully aware of anything before.

A zanpakuto is a weapon. A weapon is used to hurt people, regardless of anything else said.

… and I am a zanpakuto.

I sighed, feeling my head throb, and leaned back against the rocky wall of the dark cave we -all the zanpakuto- had settled in. The rough stone was jagged and cold, digging into my back, but I ignored the slight discomfort and welcomed the icy chill it offered. It helped me to focus.

"Oi, oi, where the hell is Muramasa right now?" I looked up to see Kazeshini leaning over me, scowling, "I heard he went out to bait that substitute shinigami. How come he gets to go and pick fights whenever he wants while we're supposed to stay here?"

"Don't ask me," I shrugged, "I think Zabimaru is out as well. You can walk out and leave for all I know, I don't think there's any specific orders right now."

A scary grin spread over his face at that, and he disappeared with a quick _shunpo_. Probably to look for a fight, maybe search for his shinigami like Sode no Shirayuki did...

"You shouldn't have done that," My body remained slack even as I picked up the disapproval in the feminine voice behind me, "He's a wild one. He'll only go around looking for trouble."

"Isn't trouble what we want?" I asked, not really caring for an answer at this point.

"Not in his manner," Kyoka Suigetsu sat down next to me, frowning, "Chaos with a direction is what we want, Yanagi. You look like there's something on your mind."

"It's nothing," The reply felt hollow and automatic.

We lapsed into silence, simply sitting there together. Her red kimono really stood out against the darkness of the cave, whereas I seemed to fade into the background. I never felt so aware of the sword tucked into the white sash at my waist, its silken green ribbon fluttering over the silken black cloth of my own kimono, covered with a splattering of silver flower petals.

"Come, Yanagi," Kyoka Suigetsu broke the silence between us and stood up, "I'll teach you how to properly wield that sword of yours."

I nodded, standing up after her and following her to the back of the cave. Haineko cast us a lazily look from where she was comfortably stretched out on a nice-looking rock, but rolled over and -apparently- went back to sleep.

A few twists and turns later, we were standing in a fairly large expanse of empty space, surrounded by jagged rocks on all sides.

"Good enough," Kyoka Suigetsu nodded in satisfaction, and drew her katana. It too had a green ribbon fluttering from its end, "Draw your sword, Yanagi."

I obediently followed her instructions.

(… Why was I doing this? Why was I listening to her? She made me stab Ichigo...)

Kyoka Suigetsu looked at me with a contemplative look in her eyes before she disappeared, and-

"You're not paying attention."

I dropped my arm from its half-raised position, the tip of my katana scratching the ground. Kyoka Suigetsu removed her icy blade from my throat, frowning.

"... Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" She was avoiding the question. She knew perfectly well what I was asking her.

"You promised," I lifted my gaze from the ground and looked her directly in the eyes, "You and Aizen promised that you wouldn't hurt my friends."

…

Kyoka Suigetsu sighed, "Yanagi-"

"Tsuyu," I interrupted. _That's what Ichigo called me._ Even if I couldn't link myself to that word anymore, it was still my name, wasn't it? "I... I'm _Tsuyu_. Not Yanagi."

She sighed, "... Yes. I admit I might've stepped in a little... but what did you expect me to do, anyways? That was a golden opportunity, and I won't stand for any threats to Aizen. What you don't seem to realize right now is that you are both Tsuyu and Yanagi. You think that Yanagi is something that we forced upon you when Aizen merged us, right?"

I froze. It was, in fact, how I felt right now, "Pardon?"

"... Tsuyu," She said slowly, almost as if organizing her thoughts and carefully articulating her words, "Is a human girl who moved into Karakura near the end of summer. She made her first friends there, and learned of the world beyond the living. Yanagi is the zanpakuto part of her that always gave her the power to fight against Hollows. Yanagi had always been sleeping within Tsuyu, before the foolish girl charged into Los Noches and came into contact with the Hogyoku. By being bound to the soul of a shinigami, Yanagi was awakened from Tsuyu. Does that make sense?"

I frowned, "... You're saying that I'm still myself? Then... why the heck do you always call me Yanagi? I... I'm still Tsuyu."

"Think of it this way," Kyoka Suigetsu sheathed her sword, "Before, you had a lot of trouble using and controlling your powers, right?"

I nodded uncertainly, unsure where she was leading me.

"That was when Tsuyu was awake and in charge," She folded her arms, "Right now, Tsuyu is gone. Yanagi is in charge."

I blinked, lifting my hand and staring at the pale skin.

"... I don't feel any differences..." My breath suddenly caught short.

That eerie nothingness and lack of feeling in my heart after... after I stabbed him. Was it part of 'Yanagi'? That muted horror in my mind, was that 'Tsuyu'?

Kyoka Suigetsu let out a long breath, "Well... it's a miracle that you even existed in the first place. Zanpakuto souls can't survive without a shinigami. My best guess is that the zanpakuto part of you, Yanagi, attached herself to the human soul of Tsuyu to live. Unfortunately, _living _human souls are not meant to wield zanpakutos. Thus, Yanagi lay dormant within Tsuyu, only a small trickle of her power leaking out to the human girl. After the Hogyoku bonded Yanagi to Aizen... well, a zanpakuto can't have two masters. And the soul of a shinigami is much stronger than that of a human's."

I swallowed. Hard. My head was starting to spin now.

"So I... I'm Yanagi, then...?" A zanpakuto. A weapon. One that was going to be used to harm Orihime and Chad and Renji and... and Ichigo...

"... Not exactly," She shook her head, and hesitated for a brief moment, "Somehow... somehow that human part of you is still there. Otherwise, you wouldn't have any memories of your life as a human. So... right now, you are both Yanagi _and _Tsuyu. But since the zanpakuto part of you honestly doesn't need the human part now that she's bonded to a shinigami... I can't quite say exactly who you are right now. Actually, I don't even know why you have your memories of... or feelings towards that-... those humans."

"If that's the case, then... exactly who am I?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, horror running in my veins.

Not Tsuyu anymore. But not completely Yanagi, either. Just which one of them was the real me? Just what _am_I now?

"Get a grip on yourself," Kyoka Suigetsu patted me on the shoulder, "You are who you are. This isn't the time to be having an identity crisis of all things. Just remember that you're part of us now, and everything will be fine..."

… Everything will be fine.

.

.

.

_(How many times have I told that lie to myself?)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall. The pale moon wavered under the heavy cover of frigid night, struggling to cast out its soft glow upon the Seireitei.

"Che, hope there's gonna be a good fight tonight," Kazeshini smirked, hefting the scythe on his shoulder in barely-concealed anticipation, "Gegetsubri is one lucky bastard, he gets to go first."

"You already got to fight your shinigami earlier today," I sighed, swinging my bare legs, courtesy of my short-length kimono. We were sitting at the edge of a rooftop together, so my legs dangled out into the air while his were firmly planted upon the roof tiles as he towered beside me. "Aren't you being a little greedy here?"

"There's no such thing as too much fighting," His red-rimmed silhouette turned towards me, scoffing.

"Hmm," I flopped backwards onto the roof, lying down completely and staring up into the star-filled sky above, "... Maybe."

Kazeshini gave me a sharp look, "Huh, aren't you an agreeable one today?"

I waved a hand at him, sighing, "I'm not in the mood to get into an argument with you right now. Besides, shouldn't you be on the lookout for any shinigami coming our way?"

Kazeshini scowled darkly, "They're all over where Gegetsubri and Houzukimaru are... there's a couple with Haineko and Tobiume. I can't see any farther than that, though. Can't we go over there and get in the thick of the fighting now?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"... You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" His face loomed over mine as he leaned over, obstructing my view of the stars, "Oi, ya still there, Yanagi?"

"Mmhm," I didn't bother to hide the annoyance I felt, partly born of the frustration that was surrounding me lately... "Go ahead and fight if you want, I don't care. I'll stand guard here alone. I don't think any shinigami are going to come our way at this point..."

Kazeshini looked at me suspiciously for a moment, no doubt questioning my change in attitude where I'd bumped heads with him no matter what before... but eventually the prospect of getting a good fight won out and he _shunpo_-ed off in Gegetsubri's direction.

I stared in his direction for a moment before flopping back down on the rooftop again.

"You can come out now, you know." I said aloud, my eyes wandering over the stars again. The faint pulse of reiatsu I'd sensed for awhile now flared slightly in surprise, "I'm not like Kazeshini. I won't try to take your head off the moment I see you."

"... Huh."

I blinked when the face of a good-natured man appeared over me, a _pink _haori, of all things, draped over his shoulders. "How long did you know I was there?"

"Long enough," I continued lying there, not bothering to sit up. If he wanted a fight he would've jumped Kazeshini and I a long time ago. "Why aren't you helping your fellow shinigami?"

"Well," He smiled wryly, "Why aren't you helping your fellow Zanpakuto like the other fellow that left just now?"

"Touché," I muttered, "I'm just watching out for any shinigami wandering my way."

"There's one standing in front of you right now," He pointed out.

"I do have eyes, you know," I said dryly.

"... So?"

"So what?"

"... You really are different from the other Zanpakuto," He said, shaking his head and tugging down the straw hat on his head, "Who is your shinigami?"

I shrugged noncommittally, opting to remain silent on that matter. _Hey, my shinigami is Aizen! Y'know, the guy who's trying to crush Soul Society right now?_

"What's your name, then?"

"... Does it really matter to you?" His questions were getting really irritating, and striking a little too close for comfort.

The shinigami raised both hands in surrender, "Hey, hey, I can always try asking peacefully before resorting to force, right?"

"Meh," I rolled over on my side, sitting up, "I don't wanna."

He blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

My finger twirled with the emerald ribbon on my katana, and I refrained from smirking when I saw the way he tensed.

"I don't feel like fighting," I declared cheekily, letting go of the ribbon.

His eyes widened, and he looked genuinely startled. I couldn't blame him, all the zanpakuto the guy ran into so far must've fought him on sight, like they were ordered to...

"You don't strike me as the type that likes to fight, either," I yawned. Odd. I should be energetic instead of lethargic, with adrenalin pumping through my body now that there was an enemy in front of me...

"So... you wouldn't mind if I headed over there to help out?" He jerked a thumb in the direction Kazeshini had gone.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that," I smiled apologetically.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "... What are you playing at? If you're not going to fight me, then there's nothing stopping me from leaving and going there right now."

"If that's what you think," I shrugged, and flopped back down onto the roof again.

There was a short breath of silence.

"... I see," He finally said, amusement coloring his tone, "When did you do this?"

Ah. So he'd tried to move, after all... only to find that he couldn't move at all.

My purple reiatsu flared to life around him, no longer needing to remain as invisible constraints, "When you came over here."

"Hm. That's why you called me out?"

"... Somewhat. Not exactly," A small tremor ran through the rooftop, most likely from a nearby fight, "I have a few questions of my own, if you don't mind."

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll answer them?"

"A trade, then," The wheels in my mind started turning, and I slowly sat up again, turning towards the shinigami, "For every question of mine you answer, you can ask me one as well. If you don't want to answer it, then you can pass it. Okay?"

A dubious light entered his eyes, "... You're letting me pass questions?"

I shrugged, "Sorting out which questions you answered truthfully and which ones you lied on are too much trouble. Just think of this as a game."

"A game, huh?" There was a smile curling at the corners of his lips now, "That's a new one."

"First question, then," I held up a finger, "What attitude does Soul Society hold toward the Vizards?"

It was obvious that my question had caught him completely off guard, and a look of genuine surprise spread across his face before he quickly composed himself again, "... Well. I have no idea why you want to know that..."

Of course he wouldn't have any idea. Why would a zanpakuto care about the Vizards?

"Just answer the question."

He frowned, "Soul Society disapproves of their existence. Not all of the captains do, though."

Good. I remember that Ichigo is a Vizard, too. If the captains were fine with them... then that would be okay for him. It would also give us a slight edge later on. But still, at the same time... if Soul Society as a whole held a negative feeling towards them, then later on, Ichigo, who'd be associated with them by default would be-

"My turn," He said breezily, interrupting my train of thought, "Where is Yama-jii?"

"Yama-jii...?" His question threw me for a loop, "... oh. You mean the Soutaicho, right?"

"That's right."

Well. Wasn't that a straightforward question.

"He is..." I thought for a moment, "... in a cave."

That wouldn't give too much away and be detrimental to the plan, and it was still a truthful answer.

"In a cave," The shinigami deadpanned, "How precise."

"Hey, it's still information," I shot at him, "Did _you_ know that he's in a cave right now? And how many caves are there around Soul Society, anyways?"

It didn't matter if they found the Soutaicho soon, because they'd eventually find him... we'd definitely left enough trace for them to do so. It was all part of the plan for them to come where he was.

Ichigo in particular.

... _It was all part of the plan._

"That's still quite a lot of ground to cover, though."

It doesn't matter, shinigami-

A flash of pink was the only warning I got before a literal wave of sharp, petal-like blades came crashing down on the roof, and I barely managed to escape in time.

"Senbonzakura, what are you doing?!" I yelled, whirling around as I landed on another roof. Thanks to him, I'd lost hold of my reiatsu on that shinigami-

My blood ran cold when I saw a flash of orange hair in that mass of blades.

Ichigo.

How-?

"Is our game still on?" The shinigami -somehow- had landed right next to me, smiling.

"... Tch," My eyes were busy tracking the movements of the two fighters. Senbonzakura was good, really good, but Ichigo was good, too... so far, he was able to dodge most of the attacks, and get in a couple good ones of his own...

Come to think of it, why was he here in Soul Society, anyways?

"Worried?"

"As if," I replied without thinking, then mentally smacked myself. Anyone with half a brain cell would be able to tell that it was a blatant lie...

"I can certainly tell why," The shinigami shrugged, "Looks like Ichigo there has got the upper hand."

…

It was... true. Senbonzakura was swift and relentless in his attacks, but Ichigo was able to take them head-on without any waverings. Ichigo's blows, on the other hand, left Senbonzakura a little battered and for the worse...

_Shunpo _came naturally to me now. I slid my katana out of its sheath, with only the tip still inside, successfully blocking the cleaver-like zanpakuto of Ichigo before it reached Senbonzakura again.

"What the h-... Tsuyu?" The irritation and anger in that familiar tone bled away to shock. I bit my lip before letting go of the hilt of my sword and letting it fall back into its sheath, turning around to face him.

Ichigo.

There was a terse wariness in his eyes as he regarded me now. What did I expect, after stabbing him and running away? … And yet... even so... there was still that fierce determination there...

…

He still wanted to 'save' me, didn't he? ...No... that's not right... He wanted to save _Tsuyu_. What would he do if he knew that Tsuyu was already gone? That this was just the mere shell of her body? That this... this _thing _standing before him was somthing else entirely, not quite zanpakuto and not quite human, not quite living and not quite dead... only with a fragment of Tsuyu's soul and her memories?

_Give up, Ichigo. Tsuyu is dead. You'll only be setting yourself up for more hurt if you want to 'save' her..._

I glanced at Senbonzakura out of the corner of my eye. He was always an observant one. How would I give him the message that there was no 'Tsuyu' left with him standing right-

-... ah.

My reiatsu took on a different flow, and the answer automatically came to me. I resolutely gripped the hilt of my blade, taking out the silvery katana again.

Tsuyu was gone. The only things left now were mere memories of her days in Karakura. Those so-called feelings that I had for the humans... they were only remnants of her once having inhabited this body.

(And who knows? Maybe if I say it to myself enough, I'll accept it one day, too.)

"_Lament what has been lost_," I intoned, running two fingers along the sharp edge of my blade, watching as it was coated by my blood, "_For the lost will not return_."

Feel sorrow for your lost friend, Ichigo. Just like a human would. But... there is no turning back for her anymore.

"_March into the future_," Move on, live and forget about her. Do what you must in the war, and don't hesitate anymore when you see this shell of hers. It's going to kill you. "_The future holds new dawn_."

You still have your other friends, Ichigo. Everyone back in Karakura. And you'll make new friends, too, with all these shinigami here.

You don't need to save Tsuyu.

"_Walk forward, and forget_," I steeled myself. There was no going back from this, even if he didn't catch my hidden meanings... "_Step to the rising sun_."

I slammed my katana into the roof in a sudden motion, and the blade sank down in a ring of black light right to the hilt. A torrent of violet reiatsu burst out from my body, swirling upwards into the night sky and reaching into the stars.

... Not all attacks require a name... sometimes, only pure will is enough to suffice.

"Senbonzakura, get out of here," The reiatsu coalesced back into my body, and I grunted from the sheer force of it. A line of sweat trickled down the side of my face, "_Now._"

I didn't bother to turn and see if he heeded my warning. Instead...

... Slowly, I lifted my head and looked into the pair of startled chocolate-brown eyes.

_This attack might kill you for real this time, Ichigo._ For a brief moment, I wondered what he saw in my own eyes. Eyes that grew ever more similar to those of my Father's each day. What would he see here?_ Do you still think I'm worth saving?_

I closed my eyes, and the reiatsu literally _exploded_ from my body, tearing apart destroying everything it came into contact with. Roof tiles shattered before disintegrating, buildings were shredded to pieces before disintegrating into nothingness...

...

A zanpakuto is a weapon. A weapon is used to hurt people. It has no need for_ emotions_, there is no place for sadness... or guilt.

...

.

.

.

So what is this painful, squeezing sensation in my heart, then?

* * *

><p><span>Ch 18 : End<span>

… **Hahaha, for some reason I really like the title of this chapter. ^^ Our favorite zanpakuto/human person is having an identity crisis! :O What is she going to do? **

… **Aaanyways, it would be nice if you could point out any errors you see here. ^^ Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Awmygawd. Please don't kill me. School is already doing a really great job at it.**

**I have sooooo many borderlines, and I'm still waiting for Finals grades to finish coming out... TT^TT NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY FOR WINTER BREAK!**

**... I'm really sorry for disappearing for months at a time. Again. And seeming like I've abandoned everything again.**

**But really, between the chaos at school and my computer breaking down (thank goodness for computer access in the library), everything is just... X.X ASDFHJKLGHEWUIFHDFJKHJAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**I'd like to thank anyone who's still supporting this story right now -I'm NOT going to abandon this story! I like it too much to part with it permanently, even though looking back at some parts in this story makes me wanna kill myself right now. xD Hopefully there will still be people who find this entertaining, and will be willing to put up with me for the moment!**

**(Is prepared -somewhat, after she finishes all the work that's been piling up- to start writing like a demon while she's still on vacation)**

**... Anyways, onwards with the story we go! ^^ We should really start getting into the action of the Zanpakuto arc by the next chapter, and really, the entire thing has been going on for a pretty long time now. Prepare for some parts of the story to be re-vamped soon, and keep your eyes peeled for any new notices!**

**Again, sorry for the looooong delay! **

**... And Merry Christmas to everyone! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 19 : Alone<span>

It was no secret that Orihime liked Ichigo.

All things considered, this little fact was obvious, really -_blatantly_ obvious to _everyone_, everyone but Ichigo himself. Orihime never tried to push past the boundary of friendship with him, though. She didn't want to risk being rejected by him if things didn't work out for them, didn't want to risk tearing a gap in their relationship that could never be mended. Everything was fine the way it already was, right?

... Or rather, things _had _been fine. Somewhat. Somehow.

The orange-haired girl resolutely blinked back tears as she forced her hands to remain still, the warm golden glow of her Shun Shun Rikka flickering lightly over her arms as she concentrated on healing Ichigo.

_Ichigo._

Orihime might be a little ditzy and scatterbrained at times, but she was no idiot. She was much more perceptive -and sensitive- than what most people gave her credit for.

Still, though, she couldn't fathom _why_ Tsuyu would betray them like this! After all, she was their _friend_, how could she-

Orihime sucked in a shaky breath as her Shun Shun Rikka wavered again.

… She'd always thought there was a little _something _between Ichigo and Tsuyu. The way they talked, the way they always acted around each other, but... but... but...

"How is he?"

Orihime looked up in surprise as the Captain of the Eighth Division meandered over.

Kyoraku Shunsui gave the girl a gentle, genial smile before turning somber as his eyes turned towards the Substitute Shinigami lying comatose under the Shun Shun Rikka.

Ichigo was safe now, he would definitely heal and make a full recovery... but right now, his injuries made for a rather painful-looking spectacle.

_How could she do this to him?_

"... Y'know, I've been wondering for awhile now," The Shinigami Captain broke the silence that had drifted between them, snapping Orihime out of her inner thoughts, "That Zanpakuto spirit that did this to Ichigo here... would she happen to be somehow related to that human friend of yours that got captured by Aizen with you, by any chance?"

Orihime gave an involuntary little jerk as her throat tightened uncomfortably, eyes widening.

Kyoraku scratched his chin thoughtfully, "We had a little chat before Ichigo and Senbonzakura came along, and she said some pretty strange things for your average Zanpakuto. Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, right before she unleashed that crazy reiatsu thing point blank at Ichigo... he called her 'Tsuyu.' 'Tsuyu' is the name of your human friend, isn't it?"

"... Y-yes..." Her voice was a hoarse whisper as her mind digested this new information. Tsuyu talked to a Shinigami Captain? _Why? _Why wouldn't she talk to her friends if she was willing to talk to a shinigami? "But she... Tsuyu... why...?"

The Captain sighed, tugging the straw hat a little lower over his face, "I know how you feel right now, but... even if she _is_ different from the other Zanpakuto working under Aizen... friend or not, if she's assisting _him _in any way or fashion..."

There was no need to finish that sentence, nor to spell out all the heavy implications it carried. His message was crystal clear to the gentle human girl.

No mercy would be shown to any ally of Aizen's by the Gotei 13. None.

_How did everything come to this? Didn't... didn't you promise me, Tsuyu? Didn't you promise me that we would come back to Karakura together?_

...

... And as something warm and salty rose in the corner of Orihime's eyes, no one noticed the sudden twitch of a calloused hand, basked under the healing glow of the Shun Shun Rikka.

It seemed like Kyoraku's words had been understood by someone else, too.

...

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya.<p>

Kazeshini fidgeted restlessly from his spot beside me as we watched the Shinigami Captain walk away next to Muramasa, along with the others, eyes following the cold aristocrat's every move as he sheathed his katana. There was no emotion whatsoever on his face, no matter how hard I searched for one -any sort of visible reaction to what he'd just done, really... and I was fairly sure that this chilling apathy of his was the main reason why most of us Zanpakuto were feeling so unsettled right now.

After all, he'd mercilessly cut down Sode no Shirayuki. The Zanpakuto spirit of his sister. And there had been no hesitation behind his strikes... none at_ all_.

… It wasn't as if I was particularly fond of her or anything, but... Sode no Shirayuki was the Zanpakuto of his _sister!_

That _had_ to at least mean _something_to him, right?

"... Tch, and I here I thought Sode no Shirayuki was the cold one," Kazeshini muttered under his breath, shaking off his shock, "Guess it must run in that Kuchiki family or something."

"Perhaps," I agreed neutrally, my eyes still narrowed on the shinigami.

_Something felt off about him just now..._

"Oi, are you just gonna stick around here starin' all day?"

The other Zanpakuto were beginning to disperse and resume their own activities, now that it looked like Kuchiki Byakuya had been officially accepted... albeit hesitantly and reluctantly. At any rate, though, it didn't seem like anyone was about to challenge the shinigami's presence here any time soon.

But, honestly? I'd rather have Sode no Shirayuki back with us instead of getting saddled with him.

Something was... _off _about him, for lack of a better word.

_"For the sake of my pride... there is nothing I will not slay. Even if it's my sister's Zanpakuto."_

For the sake of his pride...

The Kuchiki were one of the noble clans of the Seireitei. It made sense if they put honor ahead of everything else, what with being the high and mighty aristocrats and all... but...

… If that were the case, then _nothing_ about his actions right now could be rationalized! Taking his 'pride' into consideration, wouldn't the 'pride' of the shinigami be defeating their Zanpakuto and forcing said Zanpakuto to submit to them again? Wouldn't their 'pride' be triumphing over their Zanpakuto and defeating them?

So why would he defect from the rest of the Gotei 13 and join _us, _instead?

"I still think that that guy is out of his mind," Kazeshini grumbled, "_'You could never comprehend my pride' _my ass!"

Guess he was still sore about the way he'd been so easily dismissed by the Kuchiki captain. Well, Kuchiki renegade now, I suppose.

"Language," I reprimanded absent-mindedly, tactfully ignoring the scowl that was flung my way.

"And what did Muramasa mean by 'I accept your resolve,' anyways?" The red-tinted silhouette of the frustrated Zanpakuto flickered lightly in his agitation, as he swung his hands, "That ain't _resolve_, that's just cold-hearted bastardry at killin' his own sister's Zanpakuto! Does Muramasa really want someone like _that _with us?"

…

Sode no Shirayuki.

For some reason... why can I still feel her presence? She was already reduced to her sword form, the blade snapped in half, even... and yet, I could still sense that faint _pulse_ of her reiatsu lingering in the air... It was small, bare, fragile, _miniscule_... and... and...

… and yet, if I searched for it hard enough, I could still _feel _it there, as plain as day.

Everything has its own reiatsu. I'd never really noticed it before, but after starting to train with the other Zanpakuto and beginning to learn from Kyoka Suigetsu... I was able to control and move other objects by 'implanting' my reiatsu within said object, and manipulating it from there. Maybe that was part of the reason why I was so sensitive to reiatsu now, but... but...

… But still, that didn't explain why I could feel Sode no Shirayuki's reiatsu even when she was clearly _dead_.

(Something about this entire situation felt a little too odd for my tastes. I didn't like this feeling, not one bit.)

Perhaps Kyoka Suigetsu would be able to shed some light on this with her insights?

Kazeshini had wandered off to bother Haineko and Tobiume while I'd been lost in my thoughts, and I stood up from my perch on the icy rocks, stretching slightly.

Off to find Kyoka Suigetsu it was, then.

The tunnels of the dark caverns were more than familiar to me now, and I silently traversed my way through the twists and turns of the cold caves. Unlike me, Kyoka Suigetsu never bothered interacting with the other Zanpakuto, and she always stayed in one of the deeper parts of the caverns, the parts that usually no one bothered wandering off to...

I paused.

The sound of another pair of footsteps was soft, hardly even there... but that, combined with the steady beat of an incoming reiatsu alerted me to someone else's arrival.

The arrival of a shinigami, to be more precise.

"Kuchiki."

His eyes flickered over to me for a moment, the only acknowledgment he made of my presence, and continued walking past me, his long strides never faltering even once.

Cold, silent, unflappable. Charming demeanor, really... honestly, it was almost as if he was the exact opposite to Ichi-

…

Never mind.

Enemies. We were _enemies_. He was a threat to Aizen, and all threats to _my shinigami_ had to be _eliminated_.

… I'd already come to terms with that fact, hadn't I?

"So, what do you think?"

I blinked, startled by Muramasa's sudden appearance. Well, not _sudden_, but I'd been a little... distracted. Common sense for him to come along, really, considering he was the one who'd taken the shinigami aside for a little talk in the first place.

"About what?" I turned to meet his thoughtful (calculative) gaze.

"The Kuchiki," The shinigami's steps hadn't faded away completely yet, but he was already out of earshot to be overhearing anything we were saying right now, "What do you think about his actions? His motives for doing so?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think he has something else planned. It just... it doesn't _feel_ right," I frowned, trying to formulate the right words I wanted, "He could've at least _tried _to make a more convincing argument. I mean, his _pride?_"

"... Pride means a lot to a Kuchiki," The was a faraway look in his eyes -and was that... sadness? Pain? "... Never mind. I don't think you'd understand what I'm talking about, Tsuyu."

There should've been a surge of conflicting emotions swelling in my chest at hearing that name again, but... there was nothing. _Nothing._Should I be scared right now? Disappointed?

I quickly shook away those scattered thoughts.

They weren't relevant right now, and _would never be_. Focus on what Father just said right now. 'Pride means a lot to a Kuchiki?' Why wouldn't I understand? Was there something else to this? Or maybe...

… Maybe this was somehow related to him _personally?_

"Explain, then. Tell me," I said quietly, forcing him to meet my eyes, "Tell me so I can understand."

...

Silence.

... Fine. Fine.

_Fine_.

I turned away.

How silly of me to have thought that _something_ might've changed between us -after all that happened, after my emotions dulled themselves, after... after that _incident_ in the Living World when I'd chased after Sode no Shirayuki, when he was _there_, and...

No.

Nothing between us would_ ever_ change, would it?

"Tsuyu!"

I stopped. Not because of the name, but because of the firm grip on my wrist.

"Let go," I said softly, and he automatically let go, almost as if he were burned. The abruptness of his actions threw me for a loop, until I felt myself being spun around by him and found myself looking into a pair of ice-blue eyes again.

What did he _want _from me?!

There was a certain solemnness to him right now, and I instinctively tensed a little.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice gentle -a gentleness that was so unlike the uncaring, monotonous tone he used with the other Zanpakuto.

"... I'm afraid I don't understand what you're referring to," I lowered my gaze.

"..." The hands on my shoulders loosened, but somehow I couldn't find it in myself to move away, "Tsuyu, tell me what's wrong. Every time after a battle, it's like... it's like you _lose a piece of yourself_."

Muramasa... usually so calm and collected, completely unphased by everything around him. Why did it seem as if he was so _emotional _right now?

And his words...

…

In my mind, I was panicking. What he said was _right_, what with becoming a Zanpakuto, a _weapon_, and a weapon had no need for the weakness of that useless human girl, Tsuyu...

No. I shouldn't be thinking of it this way.

I'm Yanagi. Yanagi, Yanagi, _Yanagi_. There was no 'losing myself,' it... it _was discovering myself!_Yes, yes, that was it. The human Tsuyu was just a mask that had been placed over the Zanpakuto Yanagi all these years, and now that the mask was finally shattered, the broken pieces of that mask were falling away, revealing the monster that lurked underneath...

There was a sad look in Muramasa's eyes now, and for a moment I wondered if he could read my mind. Or was I just too... _expressive?_

I quickly checked myself. My face was blank and my body was still, no excessive fidgeting or awkward stiffness...

… and that was when I noticed that he was still looking into my eyes.

_Eyes are windows to the soul_.

Windows to the _soul_, not the _mind! _Ugh, I must be going crazy right now, to even be considering completely preposterous possibilities like-

"Where is she?" His voice was quiet, low, but there was an unmistakable undercurrent of intensity in his words that I had never heard before, "Where is that girl I saw in Los Noches who fought for her friends? Where is that girl who was brave enough to fight Aizen? Where is that girl who _never gave up?_"

…

"I..." That... that was Tsuyu. _Tsuyu_, not Yanagi... "... She... she wasn't a Zanpakuto. And _why do you even care?_"

The movement was small and minute, but I _saw_ him flinch.

"Is this some plan of yours? To confuse me and make everything _even worse?!_" I won't cry. I won't, I won't, I _won't_.

Weapons don't cry.

"Why would anything about _me_ matter to _you?_" I finally regained control over my mobility, taking a step away from him. He let me go. "All these years, you... you didn't give a crap about me or my mother, did you? So why? _Why do this to me? _Stop playing mind tricks on me! Don't pretend you care about me, I-"

My voice broke off, and my mind almost shut down. Almost. Something in my throat tightened, and I let out a choked noise that sounded like something between a scream and a strangled sob.

...

"... Why?" I muttered hoarsely, suddenly feeling drained, even as those strong arms wrapped tighter around me. My mind was still reeling from the fact that it was my _Father _who was holding me right now, who was providing this soothing sense of comfort, who-

"I'm sorry."

Those words had never meant so much and meant so little all at the same time. It didn't magically make everything better or take away the hurt, didn't take away all the years of festered resentment, didn't take away the new pains that had accumulated...

… But it was a start.

"I'll tell you everything," His voice was a whisper beside my ear, a whisper that had always haunted me in my childhood dreams, "You never knew why all of this happened, even after Aizen came into the picture, right? ... I'll tell you everything, sweet daughter of mine.

_Everything_.

Right from the very beginning..."

...

Ch 19 : End

* * *

><p><strong>... aaaand, cut! ^^ ... I think I'm losing my touch a little in writing, though... : Ahhhh well. Any thoughts?**

**A very merry Christmas to everyone out there! :D**


End file.
